The Other Humphrey
by TheKats
Summary: Dylan Humphrey and Marie Clair Bass are students on NYU. Dylan comes from L.A and she is from New York. Their resemblance will dig up many secrets and will reunite people who thought would never see each other again
1. Chapter 1

- Clair! - Somebody yelled after a girl who was passing by the crowd of senior students that were idling on the benches in the campus of New York University.

Among them was a guy who just transferred from UCLA, where he spent the previous years of college and life. He was studying art history and decided that he wanted to finish his senior year on NYU and go back to his home town and actually experience art. His father wasn't very fascinated by the idea of his only child going back to the big city, where most of his life drama happened, but his son was old enough to decide by himself, so any talks and tries to make him stay were futile. He packed his things and left. His grandfather's loft in Brooklyn was empty for a long time, since the old man moved to Manhattan with his wife, then divorced her and continued doing his music, becoming surprisingly popular in his older age. Since then the old Humphrey was hardly ever coming to the loft, living the life of a rock star, sleeping in hotels and tour buses.

Even though New York wasn't completely new to him, Dylan couldn't get rid of the feeling of an outsider or a tourist in the city where he was born.

He was scrolling through his phone, when some girl yelled a name of a girl who passed like a tornado through the campus.

- Marie Clair! Wait! – He lifted his head, when the other girl yelled a bit louder. This Marie Clair that passed by the students like a storm, was tall girl, model type, wearing skinny jeans, black boots, a t-shirt tied in a knot on one side, hair falling down in imperfect waves.

- What? – She turned to face her friend. The girl approached her and said something quietly to her and they went inside the building together. His eyes remained fixed at the empty spot where the two girls were standing, unable to remember if he saw this Marie Clair in his life before. She was there in front of him for probably 30 seconds, but it was enough to make him start checking through his head if he ever met some girl named Clair. Marie Clair. Maybe she was one of his cousins that he met probably fifteen years ago, when he and his father attended the funeral of his great grandfather. But no…they were all blonds with light eyes…like aunt Jenny.

His thoughts were interrupted by a guy who was asking him about certain class that he had no idea where was held.

It was his first day at NYU, first week alone in New York City. His father was calling several times a day, making sure to inform him where he can buy good food, which movie theatres to attend, the good bars…

- Dad, this is New York, twenty something years later. Places and supermarkets from back then don't exist.

Slowly his father, Daniel Humphrey was turning into the too caring, slightly over concerned Rufus.

-If something goes wrong, feel free to call Lily, or come home…really, you can come home any time. – Dan said.

- Dad, I don't know that woman, why would I call her? And I'm not coming back till I graduate. – He sighed tired from the same conversation they were having once again.

- Ok…ok…I'm just saying that you aren't alone there.

But he was. He was more alone than ever. He didn't know anyone, he was practically like a ghost, people were hardly noticing him. He could have got a room in the dorms, but he preferred to isolate and clear his mind and re-evaluate his life in the loft.

His parents divorced when he was three years old and his father never remarried again. He was completely devoted to him, his writing and the home. From time to time he would have dated women, but it seemed as if they never were good enough.

His mother remarried and was still married to the same man for about seventeen years. They had two boys and lived in Florida. He loved his brothers, but they were complete opposites, he was the quiet kid who liked to read or paint, and they were two very restless boys who were always in the mood for sports. Every summer till he started attending college he was spending his holidays in Florida with his half siblings, his mother and his step father who never seemed to care too much to get to know him better.

He was in New York for several weeks and it seemed that he and the city sort of liked each other. He felt completely comfortable walking around the city exploring the streets, the museums, the bars, at times he even was having coffee at the popular coffee shops with his classmates…He was blending in. He loved the classes at school, he loved the peace that he had in the loft, he loved everything about New York and was wondering how crazy you should be to leave a place like that and move in suburban Los Angeles (even though he was perfectly aware that his father moved there so he could be close to the studio that made a TV show based on his first best seller, Inside).

It was Thursday afternoon and he was heading to the subway, when a blond older woman poked his shoulder.

- Dylan? – She smiled at him. He didn't know who she was, but apparently she knew him. – You've grown up so much. You probably don't remember me at all…well I'm a bit older now…Lily…- She put her hand on her chest. – Humphrey. Well, now Rhodes, but I used to be married to…

- My grandfather. I know, but if you didn't introduce yourself, I would have never guessed who you are.

- Well that's just…How are you? What are you doing in New York? How's Daniel? – She asked million questions.

- I'm fine. I'm studying here…- But before he was able to answer all of her questions, she interrupted him.

- Why don't you join us tomorrow? It's my daughter's birthday, so you will finally get the chance to meet her, and my son…well you already have met them, but you know, you were too young…So how about a reunion? – She was talking fast, and before he was able to think of an excuse she was shaking his hand, and telling him the address of her home.

He didn't want to go, he didn't know those people and even if he knew something about them it was just from stories he heard. They weren't related and he couldn't think of any reason why he would go to that stupid birthday party of her daughter. All he knew was that his grandfather wasn't much in the mood to talk about his former wife and the life he had back in New York.

As usual Dan called him that day and when he told him about the invitation he got from Lilly, Dan told him to go.

-I practically grew up among those people. It'd be rude not to go, and also I'll feel much safer if I know that you aren't completely alone there.

And that's how Dylan ended up in a cab going to Lily's place. He entered the building and headed to the elevator. A girl was standing in front of it. She was pressing the button multiple times, anxiously stomping with her heel.

- You know it won't come faster if you press the button more than once – He said with a friendly tone. She didn't even face him, nor replied anything. They both entered the elevator and their hands went to press the penthouse button in the same time.

- Who the hell are you? – She lifted her eyes on him. – Serena's new boy toy?

- Who? – He looked at her. It was the same girl from the campus. Marie Clair.

- Oh, sorry. You must be a caterer or something – She said with slightly arrogant tone and turned her head and stared at the buttons of the elevator.

- I'm not a caterer. I'm invited to the party. – He pointed out, slightly annoyed from the attitude of the girl.

- OK – She rolled her eyes, showing that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him anymore.

- I'm Dylan – He said, wanting to break the silence.

- Did I ask about your name? – She smiled raising her eyebrow. – Marie. Or Clair, as people call me. – They shook hands. - I'm the daughter of Serena's best friend. Not a fan of this family at all, but I had to come because my annoying mother is a control freak, so I'll just spend the night drinking and teasing these snobs.

- Wow – He giggled. – Do they know what sort of guest is about to attend their party?

Before she was able to answer him, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The penthouse was already crowded, people drinking, smooth jazz in the background and waiters passing between them.

-Clair, I thought you won't come – A blond tall woman, giggled with a glass of champagne in her hand, hugging the girl, almost suffocating her. – Your mother told me you threatened to come here in jeans and a t-shirt. Are you trying to kill her? – She was laughing. It was obvious that she was tipsy already.

-Yes – The girl replied, tapping Serena's shoulder mechanically. – Happy birthday! My mom will bring you the present later.

- Oh, you brought a date – Serena smiled. Then she took a better look at the boy and her face from happy and smiley turned into confused with a slight "oh" on her lips. He did look like his father, had slightly long messy curls, pale face, chocolate brown eyes with big eyelashes and was caring himself the same way as his father. He was taller than Dan, but the resemblance was incredible.

- I don't know who he is! – Clair said sounding as if Serena was crazy, passing by her walking to the crowd.

- Hello – He boy said – I'm Dylan.

- Humphrey – Serena finished instead of him. – Mother told me that she met you the other day, and invited you. I'm Serena – She extended her hand.

- Nice to meet you – He said. He wanted to say that he heard a lot of great things about her, but the truth was he barely knew who the woman with such young spirit was.

- How's Dan? – She asked, taking him to the bar.

- He's fine. – The conversation was weird, because mainly he didn't know what to say to her.

- Ah…it's been so many years – She said, handing him a glass of champagne. – It's my birthday and I don't even want to think about my age…

The party was a typical Upper East Side party. There were lots of important snobs who were drinking ultra expensive drinks, wearing the most famous designers' dresses and suits, holding crystal glasses in hands covered with diamonds and platinum...and most importantly they were all acting happy. Rarely who of them really was.

Dylan was constantly asking himself what the hell he was doing there, but leaving after about forty minutes would have been considered rude. So he was drinking his drink at the bar, occasionally being interrupted by people he didn't know (but they seemed to know him and his father) and he was doing small talks about his college, about Dan, life in California…

- Told you they are all snobs. – Clair sat next to him, showing up out of nowhere, asking the bartender for a refill. – Are you drunk? – She asked. He shook his head. – Another one for…what was your name again? – She asked him.

- Dylan. Dylan Humphrey – He said, taking the other glass the bartender offered him.

- Well happy 48th birthday to Serena ex Stefani, ex Archibald, ex Williamson, nee van der Woodsen – She raised her glass and clank from his. He was just looking at her, semi confused semi amazed from her big mouth and the way she was trashing the whole family.

- Don't say that out loud, she said she was hiding her age.

- Who? – Clair burst in laughter. – Did she tell you she was like 35? She's a cougar you know. God knows how many husbands she had - It was more like a friendly warning for him. - She has a kid that attends school in Switzerland, few boy toys, and some of them I don't even think are legal – She giggled.

- You know…- He said, not paying attention on Serena's bio. – I have this weird feeling that I know you.

- Maybe you saw me on TV. My mother runs Waldorf Designs. I sort of modelled for her lines. Or maybe, you saw my face when my parents were filling tabloids six months ago.

- Why? – He knew he shouldn't have to let himself ask her that.

- Where the hell you live? – She asked. – Charles Bass divorced Blair Waldorf after almost two decades of marriage. If you are asking me, it should have happened long time ago.

- Why don't you call him "dad"? – He asked naively.

- Chuck? – She snorted and raised her eyebrows. – I was never good enough for him, I was a bad seed, as the old Bass was calling me, a redneck that was God's punishment for their family. In other words, I'm not an uptight snob, I study fashion design, I go to bars in Brooklyn, listen to punk rock and hate the entire Bass family since I was able to speak. Oh…and I also am destroying their history of good taste in fashion.

- Well…you aren't bad dressed – Dylan pointed out her simple black dress.

- Oh this…I had to. It's an Upper East Party, and I don't want to cause my mother a heart attack. Not yet.

- Sorry I'm late. I had a terrible migraine…- Blair finally came to the party. She was in her late forties, but her prefect taste in clothing, the energizing face treatments and her strict macrobiotic diet were helping her look as if she was 35. Truth was she didn't want to go Serena's birthday party, risking getting questions about Chuck to the people who were acting her friends while she was married to him.

- It's ok – Serena hugged her, more leaning into her, trying to hide the effect of nine glasses of champagne. – You will never believe who is here.

- Did Clair finally come? We had a terrible fight. You know how difficult she is, she was threatening me that she would change into jeans and flannel shirt on the street and come over dressed like that…Ugh can you imagine…

- She is here – Serena dragged Blair's hand. – Look at that boy. My mother invited him. He came here to finish his studies. The resemblance is incredible…- Blair wasn't listening to Serena's drunken monolog. She was just staring at the boy who was talking to her daughter. Suddenly her throat was dry, she could have felt her heart pounding, fear prevailing her body…- Dylan. – Serena brought her back to reality. I mean, he named the kid just like his character from Inside, no wonder his wife left him. – Serena giggling.

- What is Clair doing with him? – Blair asked frightened.

- I don't know…they are the only young people here, so you know…who knows, maybe…history will repeat itself.

- No! – Blair interrupted her, strictly, and went to the bar.

- Hello mother – Clair smiled at her, looking at her with tipsy eyes.

- Who are you? – Blair asked Dylan with strict tone.

- Dylan Humphrey, madam – He introduced himself. The resemblance with Dan was cutting Blair's heart, and memories were flushing in her head.

- Getting drunk with a total stranger Marie? - Blair didn't even bother to shake Dylan's hand.

- He's not a stranger. He's the son of this guy who used to go to school with you and Miss Sunshine. Can you believe he wrote that lame show, you never let me watch…

- I don't know what you are talking about, but I need you. And stop drinking, there are paparazzi downstairs, waiting for you to do something idiotic again. I can't handle your father's criticism anymore. – Blair tried to make her get off the bar chair.

Marie Clair, as much as was raised like a princess on the Upper East Side, as much as she had classy name, as much as she had the finest education around Europe, as much as she was showered with expensive gifts in the form of jewels and clothes, she never acted the way she was expected. She had long, dark brown wavy hair (her mother was begging her to cut it a bit shorter), was enjoying wearing ripped jeans, t-shirts with weird prints, tattooed an infinity sign on her shoulder blade when she was sixteen which forced Chuck Bass to ground her for the rest of the school year (of course she broke his order, simply walking out of their royal penthouse, and spending the entire night out). Chuck was always blaming Blair for their daughter's behavior, criticizing her that she didn't do her best when was raising her as a lady. He was even more pissed off when she told him that she won't study economy and finances, but fashion design, something that in her case meant creating lots of clothes for punk/rock post teenage rebellious girls. He was disgusted by the idea. He loved her, but deep down he hated everything about her. One day he found out something that made complete sense to his ambivalence feelings about his only child…

- If I didn't know better, I'd say that they are…- Lily came to Blair who was drinking her champagne in a corner, staring in the direction where Dylan and Clair were drinking and laughing.

- What? – She asked, cutting Lily's eyes with hers.

- You should tell your daughter before it's too late.

- What are you talking about Lily?

- She's a Humphrey for God's sake. Anyone can see that. Curly hair, not having a single gram of taste in fashion, reminds me of Jenny in her teen years, and look at them…look at their faces. If I didn't know that she is few years younger than that kid over there, I'd think they are twins.

Blair's face was covered with panic.

-Tell her right now, you don't want this to go in the wrong way. – Lily said calmly, not mentioning that she knew that Marie Clair was the reason why Chuck decided to end his marriage. - Even her middle name wasn't chosen by coincidence. Think about it! - She left Blair alone, who was suffocating and ran out on the terrace to get air.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

- She actually dressed up decently – Chuck came to terrace terrace where Blair was inhaling and exhaling trying to calm herself down. She was just staring to the city lights in front of her.

- I didn't know you were invited. – Blair said to him after a while.

- They are my only family…now. Why wouldn't I be? – He answered.

- We are not going to have this conversation again. Not here. – Blair sighed. She was tired from her life, from her ex husband, from the lies she was telling for nineteen years… - It's enough that we are gossiped at this very moment by everyone inside.

- You should have thought of that earlier – Chuck replied arrogantly.

- Argh… don't tell me you are getting back together – The voice of Clair covered the unbearable silence on the terrace.

- Dressing up like a lady does not cover your sailor's attitude – Chuck hissed at the girl.

- Spare me Chuck – She replied, obviously drunk, making few insecure steps towards them.

- I'd say not to call me by my name, but now…

- Chuck! – Blair cut him before he was about to say anything.

- What? – Clair asked looking at both of them.

- Why don't you go back inside, the bar is lonely without you – Chuck said with intention to insult her. Ever since he found out the truth, he couldn't hold his insults for Humphrey's daughter. She couldn't care less for what he was saying to her.

- Hell I will. At least that lost soul Humphrey is more fun than you two. – She said and left the terrace with the same insecure steps she came.

Blair closed her eyes, waiting for the storm to happen. But Chuck didn't say anything till she finally opened her eyes.

-Did I hear well? Humphrey? Is he here? – He asked with disgusted face. – This is some sick joke Blair? Are you setting them to meet each other on a party like this?

- It's not Dan – She said quietly biting her lower lip.

- Jenny? – He asked.

- It's his son – She put her hands on her head and sighed. – Her brother.

- Hah…look at that. Humphrey was knocking up women round the country. – Chuck smiled sarcastically.

- It's really not time for your insults, Chuck.

- Well then, you better tell your daughter who that guy is, before you know…incest.

- Shut up! – Blair raised her tone. – There is nothing between them, she just met him, they are just talking. – She lowered her voice. – I will tell her everything…soon. She is still disturbed from the drama we caused.

- Come on – Chuck smirked – Humphreys are strong people. She'll understand.

- You make me sick – Blair turned on her heel – I'm going inside. – She left her ex husband on the terrace and walked inside the penthouse where the guests were having fun.

The picture was same. Clair was still sitting at the bar with Dylan. _They don't look like people who flirt or like each other. _But that assumption didn't mean anything and she knew that she had to tell her daughter about her real father and his son who was brought in her life by the odd ways of life. Knowing how difficult Clair was, she was already mortified by her reaction. Dan also didn't know about Clair…well he didn't know that she was his daughter. He also needed to know, but after nineteen years Blair was dread from the thought of facing him.

She walked to them and sat on the bar chair next to Dylan.

-So…- She cleared her throat – How is your father?

The boy looked at her carefully and with fear, because he wasn't used on people who were snobbish, arrogant and disrespectful towards other people and that woman came out of nowhere asking him who he was, insulting him and now all of a sudden she was asking him questions.

- You know him? – He dared to ask.

- Martini, please! – She said to the bartender. – Do I know him? – She asked. – Oh I know him very good.

- Dude, get ready for a long list of critics. – Clair giggled. – My mother hates all of her high school friends. She married the only one who could have stand, but you see it lasted less than two decades.

- Marie Clair – Blair hissed. – Pardon my daughter, she speaks her mind out. – She took a sip from the Martini that was placed in front of her. – Yes, I knew him. We were…friends – She said. – So how is the feeling to come back to your home town?

- How do you know I was born here? – He asked, and the question got Clair's attention.

- Yeah, how do you know that mother?

- Ah, well I said, I know his father. – Blair realized she caught herself in a trap.

- Pretty good, if may I add – Clair made another sassy comment.

- Not pretty good. I just knew that Dan Humphrey got married, had a son and then moved to California with his family. How's your mother? – She tried to change the subject. She wasn't very interested to know how the woman whose marriage she destroyed was doing.

- She's ok. Lives in Florida with her family.

- Oh.

- Mother, you are making him uncomfortable with your questions. He doesn't even know who you are…Give him a break.

- No, it's ok. – Dylan replied coyly.

- So, what brings you back here? – She asked another question.

He told her about his transfer to NYU and his major in art history.

- You are on NYU? – Clair asked. – Me too – She tapped his shoulder a bit harder, which caused nausea to Blair's guts. Waldorf women never acted like her daughter and Blair almost gave up to change her sincere reacting to situations and people.

- That's great. We'll see each other there – He said and even though it didn't sound like flirting one bit, it made Blair's stomach sick.

- She has a boyfriend – Blair added, staring in blank in front of her.

- Mother! – Clair raised her tone. – First of all, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, and second of all even if I had, no one will ever tell me who I can hang out with. - She said that matter-of-factly into his face.

Dylan was just sitting confused between them two.

- Well, then I'm sure he isn't interested in a kid like yourself – Blair wasn't even trying to chose words. All she wanted was to make sure that none of them was into each other.

- Don't worry – He said to Blair. – I'm not chasing your daughter. We are just talking. I might be new here, but I know that people from this side of the city don't mingle with commoners. – Blair almost choked on her drink.

After so many years Dan realized how alone he was. His son was gone for almost a month, and he was spending his days writing. Or at least he thought he was writing. He couldn't get inspiration at all. He would have written a page or two and then he would have stopped writing for days, giving himself a break. He couldn't get rid of the thought of Dylan getting to know more about Blair and…and him. Dylan never knew the real reason for his parents' divorce. Dan told him that they stopped loving each other and it lead to their separation. It was a miracle that he actually got the custody over him. The new husband of his former wife wasn't much into raising another man's child.

He knew that Blair and Serena weren't in touch for years, so encouraging his son to attend that party wasn't so scary that he might have run to her or Chuck Bass.

It was almost 10 pm, when his phone rang. He wasn't familiar with the number, but still picked up.

- Hello – He said.

- You have an incredibly well bred son. – A raspy drunken voice said from the other side. – My mother invited him here, and I must say that…my God…he looks so much like you. – She giggled.

- Serena? – He asked.

- Happy Birthday to me! – She snapped. – How are you old man? Couldn't you come here with the kid so we can see if you are as old as the rest of us?

- Ah, well…- But Serena didn't call to listen to him.

- I swear I knew who he was the moment I saw him entering the penthouse with Clair.

– Who? – Dan asked.

- Blair's daughter. Oh…I shouldn't have to mention her. Sorry – She apologized. Truth was Serena had no idea why she called or what exactly she was talking. She was drunk and was acting like a teenager who abuses the phone after a few drinks.

- Blair's daughter? – Dan stood from the arm chair, hating how his voice sounded interested and shocked. – What he was doing with Blair's daughter? – He was waiting for Serena's answer. – Serena?

- Yeah…I'm here – She giggled – I was taking a sip. – She said honestly. - Do you know how hard it is to celebrate your birthday when you aren't young anymore? That's why I have to drink - She said more to herself.

- I asked you something.

- How should I know? I think they were each others dates. But you know Blair, she won't approve of him. – A hick up interrupted her sentence. – Well you know…Actually Chuck wouldn't, but now that they are divorced…between you and me, he doesn't care about his own daughter anymore. It's so sad…- Serena was talking and not letting him say a word.

- Serena! – He tried to stop her monolog. – I need you to tell me if my son is dating Blair's daughter for sure. I mean, I know you are tipsy…

- Oh, I'm drunk. I was tipsy few hours ago…- She giggled. – Even if they date, Blair made sure they don't sit next to each other the entire night.

Dan was listening to her, massaging the side of his forehead, already seeing the horror of the hypothetical relationship. In the background he heard a voice "Who are you talking to? The boy toy?" Serena giggled, and before he knew, another voice spoke to him:

- Hello boy toy? – His eyes opened immediately.

- Who's this? – Was all he managed to say.

- Clair – The girl replied, and Serena was giggling next to her.

- Blair? – He asked with fear. Their voices sounded similar, especially on the phone.

- Clair, with C! C-L-A-I-R. Clair. Who's there? – She asked.

- Can I speak to Serena please? – He said, wiping his sweaty palm from his jeans.

- Oh, dude sorry for interrupting your sexy talk. – Serena was laughing out loud. "It's your little friend's dad", she told her.

- My little friend's dad? – Clair asked confused. – Oh, so you are the Humphrey senior. Oh sir, I envy you for not being here on this charade of drunken snobs and bad jazz. My mother says hi – She lied.

- She does? – Dan dared to talk.

- Well not really, I'm trying to be polite. She is somewhere out with Chuck Bass, arguing over the fact that I turned into a punk. – Dan wasn't sure why he was still listening to her, but somehow he couldn't hung up. Serena was talking something incoherent in the background which was making Clair laugh. If he didn't know that one of them was almost 50, he'd thought that he was bothered by two young drunken girls.

- Clair? – He finally said her name.

- Yeah?

- Nice name you have.

- Thanks mister! – The girl was giggling.

- Will you please tell my son to call me tomorrow morning? Or even tonight, you know I won't sleep, because of the time zones, here is still 10 pm.

- Why would I tell him that? – She said, reminding him of Blair and her teenage arrogance.

- Well…- "He thinks he's your boyfriend" Serena informed her.

- Whoa…I just met this guy, I don't even remember his name. But ok, I'll tell him. And he's not my boyfriend. – The voices in the background were getting more distant and finally the connection was broken. Dan sat down in the arm chair.  
Clair. "She named her Clair" was ringing in his head.

…

- Humphrey junior – Chuck approached the boy, talking to him with his low tone, creeping him out. – You seem like you stole the show tonight. We haven't have mingled with Booklynites in a very long time. – He took a sip from his Whiskey and studied the boy's face. – Incredible resemblance – He murmured. – I'm Chuck Bass – He informed him, not offering his hand.

- A friend of my father? – Dylan made fast assumption. Chuck just laughed in his glass.

- No – He said and took a sip. – Not at all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

As Blair predicted, her reckless daughter ended up being photographed by the paparazzi that were creeping in front of the building. Marie Clair never bothered to look like a porcelain doll or cared about the pictures that were taken of her, so once they have started following her when she started getting drunk (it became a practice when Blair told her that she and Chuck were getting divorced), they never let her go. Blair hated it, she was reminding her of Serena in her teenage years. Clair never bothered if they were following to school, if she was drunk or sober (she was getting drunk very often in the past six months when her world slowly started falling apart). She wasn't too stressed over her parents' divorce, but she was because she started growing up and realizing how the world functioned. People were expecting her to be something she wasn't, to grow up and become lifeless just like them. One feeling was choking her the whole time – she never felt like she belonged there, not completely. She wasn't a drunk but when she was attending parties she was making sure to drink properly so she won't have to handle the annoying snobs or to think how uncomfortable her dress or shoes were.

This time not only she got caught by the paparazzi, but also Dylan Humphrey ended up in their focus. Clair decided to leave the party earlier, or more precisely she wanted to avoid her mother and get in bed before her so they won't have time for arguments. Dylan Humphrey couldn't just let her go alone, so he walked her to the town car that was waiting for her downstairs.

- Don't mind the hyenas! – She said to him, while flashlights from their cameras were blinding them. She couldn't even get inside, so Dylan helped her and ended up in the back seat of the town car with the girl that was his sister.

He wasn't sure why he walked her inside her home, but the girl seemed helpless, even though she was trying her best to keep her balance.

- I will never ever…ever drink again! – She mumbled. – Make yourself at home, I have to vomit.

And just like that, he end up alone in another penthouse with marvel floor and columns, perfectly picked paintings on the walls and expensive furniture. There were lots of pictures on the side table by the sofa, mostly of Clair when she was little. She seemed like a temperament child. There were pictures of her riding horses, playing in the snow, feeding ducks…She had vivid brown eyes, always smiling to the camera with messy curls and bows that were almost falling down.

- Yeah that's me…- She came back from the bathroom looking exhausted and pale. – When I was a brat.

- You were sweet – He added.

- "Were" is the crucial word here – She managed to smile – You can go now.

- Should I call someone? I mean, you really don't look good – He said.

- I'm just fine. I'm going straight to bed. – He nodded and headed to the elevator. – Oh your dad said to call him – But Dylan didn't understand her. He thought she was drunk and was just saying things. Before he pressed the elevator button she spoke again – Are you related to Jennifer Humphrey?

- Yes, she's my aunt - he sounded surprised.

- She is like the worst bitch – She collapsed in the sofa – I tried so many times to intern at her studio…I mean I love her work, but she hates my mother…I wanted to ask you if you can help me? – She was talking with eyelids semi closed, voice too tired and hands on the both sides of her head. – Just don't tell my mother. Blair would kill herself is she finds out that I tried to intern in JH Designs. She will drink poison. She hates everything about her lines and thinks that those are clothes that white trash girls are wearing…

- She hates Jenny? – He asked.

- Oh yeah. I think she kind of had something with my dad years ago, but those are just gossips. My mother hates her work. – She sighed. – I think I'll vomit again. Mention to your aunt, that there is this girl…don't say my name, that is super talented designer who would kill to intern in her studio. Just say that. – She ran to the bathroom again.

- I will…if I see her at all – He mumbled for himself and left.

- Marie Clair get over here – the strict voice of Blair Waldorf ex Bass was echoing in the penthouse. The girl dragged herself in her mother's study. – Sit down! – Blair ordered. She did as she was told mostly because she had a terrible hangover and was too tired to argue. Blair turned her lap top towards her daughter. – What is this? – Her face was furious.

- They were in front of the building when I left.

- Marie Clair, I'm already used on seeing paparazzi pictures of you. I want to know this instant what is this boy doing behind you? – She pointed out to Dylan.

- Oh…He helped me get home safe. I really was…well you saw me – She smiled innocently.

- What happened between you two? – Blair yelled.

- Nothing – Clair was surprised from her mother's reaction.

- Listen to me, it's very important to tell me what precisely happened between you and Dylan Humphrey! – Blair hissed.

- Nothing God damn it. He came here to make sure I was alright, which I wasn't and he left. Is that what you think of me mother? I don't pick up strangers and fuck them two hours later – She replied with irritated tone.

- Watch your mouth! – Blair said. She still had to ask her again. – Are you sure?

- Well unless he raped me when I passed out in my bed, I'm sure he left when I went to the bathroom. Mother what is wrong with you?

- I don't want you to spend time with that boy, is that clear? – She said trying to calm herself down. - Listen to me. You have to promise me that no matter what, you won't make friends with him, or anything else. Do you like him? Tell me Clair – She was pushy.

- I don't know if menopause looks like this, but you are definitely going insane. I don't like him, I don't know him. What the hell is wrong with you?

- Clair you don't understand…- Blair's breathing was getting shallow and she started weeping. It was the first time Clair saw her mother in such a vulnerable state. She didn't cry when she and Chuck were divorcing, she didn't cry when Waldorf Designs had bad times, she never cried at all.

- Mom, what's wrong? – It was the first time for Clair to get concerned about Blair. Her mother put her hand over her mouth trying to suppress the sounds of her weeping, but she couldn't.

- I'm…I'm fine – She managed to say

- No you are not. Why is this disturbing you so much? You think I'll end up with the son of someone you couldn't stand back in high school? Oh Blair you are so silly – Clair giggled. – I don't even know him, and you should stop living in the past. I mean when did you attend high school? In the past century? – She was trying to cheer her mother up but it was useless. – I mean, he seems nice, but if his dad was a loser, he is too…probably.

- No – Blair sniffed and wiped her tears with her hand. – He wasn't a loser.

- But I thought... I mean I've heard stories that he was an outsider, poor writer, a scumbag that wrote book about all of his friends, describing them as the worst and most shallow people ever. He probably was a jerk. – Blair was just shaking her head. – I talked to him last night – Clair remembered.

- What? – Blair stood from her chair. – What did he say to you?

- Nothing...

- Clair it is very important for you to tell me. Please.

- I can't remember – She didn't lie.

Blair sat down again, not trying to hide her fear and tears. She was weeping out loud. Clair was just staring at her not sure what was happening to her mother.

- I didn't know that this would cause you such stress – She said quietly. – He was talking to Serena and then she put the phone on my ear, but I really can't remember what he said to me. Oh…he said I had a nice name – It caused even more tears in Blair's eyes. – Should I call Dorota? I mean, I really don't know what's wrong with you. Mom?

- No, sit down – Blair said. – Why he was talking to Serena?

- Ok, let me put it this way. I don't know, I don't care and you shouldn't either. I will not see that guy ever again, even if I do I'll pretend that I don't know him, end of story. I mean I don't want to cause you more stress. From some reason it drives you crazy and you really need a break from everything.

- Humphrey is your brother – Chuck's low voice came out of nowhere. Blair stopped crying immediately and Clair wasn't sure what exactly she heard. It seemed like eternity before she said "what". Blair was silently begging Chuck not to repeat what he said, but it was futile.

- Dylan Humphrey, the boy you met yesterday is your brother – He repeated. – No, you are not adopted. It's just I'm not your father – He said. It wasn't easy for him also, but he revealed the secret. He looked at Blair once more and left the study.

Clair was soaking in the words that came out of Chuck's mouth. She was frowned and her mouth was semi open. Then she finally turned towards Blair.

- What did he just say? – Blair was covering her eyes with both her hands. – He isn't my father? – Blair just nodded, afraid to look at her. – Chuck Bass is not my father? – She asked again. – He isn't? – Blair shook her head. – Then…You are all sick here – Clair said and ran away from the study.

- Marie. Marie Clair – Blair hardly had voice to call her. The truth was out there and the storm was about to come.

- I need the number of Dan Humphrey – Clair woke Serena up, leaning over her bed.

- Isn't too early for calling people – She replied, not considering why the girl would want Dan's phone number.

- Fine, I'll just look for it myself – She took Serena's phone and started scrolling though it. Serena wasn't too upset over that, and she kept stretching her body and yawning.

- Did you and that sweetheart have good time last night? – She winked at Clair. She didn't even reply to that. She just copied the number from her phone and ran away.

- Freak – Serena mumbled and fell asleep again.

Vibrations from the phone woke Dan up. He looked at the screen. It was another unknown number. He looked at the clock it was almost seven. He picked up

- Yes – His voice was sleepy.

- Yes, is this Daniel Humphrey? – Clair said. The official question made him sit up. First thought that passed through his head was that something bad happened.

- Yes, this is he. Who am I speaking to?

- Well, you don't know me and I don't know you…actually we spoke yesterday. Clair. Marie Clair – She added. Dan was silent for few moments.

- Is everything all right? – He was waiting for bad news. The bad feeling in his stomach was unbearable.

- Well…I don't know, I just found out something...

- Is my son all right? – He asked.

- I guess he is. – She took a deep breath – But your daughter isn't. – She was waiting for his response but nothing happened.

- Is this some joke? – He asked finally.

- I hoped it was, but Chuck Bass doesn't make jokes. – She answered surprised by her coherent talking and the way she managed to stay cool.

- Chuck Bass? I'm sorry, I'm confused. – He replied.

- Well sir, it's kind of weird, but I just find out this morning that I am not a Bass. – She said – It turned out that my meeting with your son caused lots of stress to my mother because we are siblings. – Silence on the other side. It lasted for quite long – Are you there? – She asked. Dan cleared his throat, squeezing the phone in his hand.

- I am. I don't feel well right now Miss. But please inform your mother that I will call her later this day. – He said and hung up on her without saying good bye.

-

Blair spent the entire day trying to reach her daughter who seemed to disappear. She was cranky and nervous and was crying the whole day. Finally in the early evening she decided to take a nap. She took a shower, put on her silky night gown and before she covered herself with the blanket her phone rang. She picked up even though she didn't have the habit to answer unknown numbers

-Clair – She said. For few long seconds there was no sound on the other side – Clair please speak to me. I will tell you the whole story.

- I would like to know it too – Dan's voice echoed in her ears. Two decades later she was still shivering from his voice.

- Dan? – She whispered.

- She called to inform me – He said. – Chuck told her. You didn't even have the decency to tell her, but Chuck did.

- I was planning to tell her…

- How about telling me? Didn't I deserve to know?

- You made it clear back then, and I...

- You decided to raise my daughter as a Bass? – He was talking in flat tone.

- No, I …

- Serena told me she was my son's date…Is it true?

- No! – Blair sighed. – Nothing happened…

- I knew that his choice to move in New York was a mistake – He said for himself. – You disappointed me so much – He didn't want to sound like he cared, but it was stronger than him.

- I'm so sorry…- She said.

- Is she a little snob? – He asked quietly.

-You will like her – Blair replied

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Clair spent the night at her friend's house. The irony to be bigger her friend lived in Brooklyn and even though it was nothing like the Upper East Side nor there was the luxury she was used on, she always felt nice and comfortable to go there and feel like she was part of the nice and loving family of her friend. She didn't tell her why she was there, nor she asked her why she wasn't going back home. Instead they had the usual talks about boys, school, going out…

When her friend fell asleep, Clair googled the name of her father. It was so pathetic and lame to check her father on the Internet, but if Blair wasn't in the mood for almost 20 years to tell her a single word, then she had no other choice. Wikipedia gave her a short bio, where he was born, which school he attended, college, when he wrote his first book…Nothing special. There wasn't even a picture of him, even though Inside was a very popular show a decade and a half ago. She checked Google images and there he was. She was staring at the pictures that were at least twenty or thirty years old. There weren't many recent pictures of him.

Young Daniel Humphrey resembled a lot like Dylan…and her. She thought she was over reacting and imagining things, but she did saw her face in his, her eyes in his. She knew that she didn't look like Chuck Bass and she was happy. People were often saying to her that she looks like Blair a little bit, but she never agreed with that. All of a sudden everything made sense to her. She was never good enough for the Basses, Chuck always had critics for everything she was doing, Blair was having a hard time to make her wear dresses…

Dan was sitting in his back yard by the small pool, drinking his light beer and trying to put in his head that his life has changed for 180 degrees. He had another child. He had a daughter. Not with anyone, but with Blair Waldorf. Not with anyone, but with the love of his life. The same girl he decided to forget after she ran after Chuck Bass. The same girl who came one day with teary eyes to cry on his shoulder, even though he was married and had a two year old baby boy. Till that day, he and Blair were absolute strangers for about eight years. She was trying to reach him, but he was always managing to run away from her and his old life. He published his second book, and it was a real low kick to her and everyone on the Upper East Side he knew. He assumed that she would want him dead after the second book. He never got her reaction. The second book was even bigger success than the first. People always wanted to read more about the dirty secrets from the lives of the rich snobs. He never got the satisfaction he thought he'll get after the publishing of it. He ended up being angrier and even more depressed than ever. The only thing that was keeping him alive was the book tour. By the age of 25 he was already worldly known author, had lots of money in bank, and it seemed that girls finally started noticing him. Most of them didn't want him for more than few dates. Even one night stands were ending up girls leaving him with no intention to call him back. He was absent and depressed and nothing seemed to cheer him up.

Then he met Elizabeth and she was full of understanding and caring and she didn't run away from him even though he was exuding depression and melancholy. She was not Blair Waldorf but wasn't hard on the eye either. So one thing let to another and by the age of 28 he was married and had a baby. They were living in the loft, far from everything, being focused on their new little family. For two years they lived calm life - Dan was writing, Elizabeth was working as a city tour guide, they were taking Dylan to the park or were spending summers in the quiet country side upstate…  
…Until the day when Blair Waldorf Bass knocked on his door.

They were no longer kids, the heartbreak was almost forgotten and their lives were changed. Then he opened the door and she was there…

_**-Can I come in? **_

_**- No. I'm not alone…**_

She just put a piece of paper in his hand and left. It was an address from some hotel where she was hiding to avoid Chuck. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't supposed to go. He was almost positive that he won't go…

_**- I thought you won't come **_– She said trying to sound as if she didn't cry. It was almost midnight when he knocked on the door in the rented suit.

_**- I shouldn't be here. You look terrible **_– He didn't lie. – _**So many years later and I'm still tricked by your tears. What's wrong? **_– His cold voice didn't mean that he didn't care about her. He was just trying to convince himself that he didn't.

_**-Everything. **_– Long pause. Tears. Staring into his eyes. _– __**I'm trapped in a loveless marriage. It seems that we can't have children. The doctor says it's Chuck, but he refuses to accept the truth. Blames me for it...I don't think he wants children at all...**_

_**-Sorry to hear that.**_

_**- I have no one. No friends, my mother is on a vacation for the past five years…**_

_**- You chose the life you dreamed of…**_

_**- Even you act cold…**_

He didn't know what else to say, and just when he thought it was a mistake running after Blair Bass once again just because she was crying…Blair hung her arms around his neck, crying and squeezing him. At first he was standing stiffed afraid to put his arms around her…but…

Then he put his arms around her, she stopped crying after a while and they kept standing in a tight embrace for some time. No words, just a long hug. Blair was the one who broke it and looked into his eyes. Then a kiss. And another. And another, until they were in bed and Chuck and Elizabeth were just names in their lives...

He sighed and stood up from the chair after sitting still in there for three hours. He knew he had to go back to New York.

The next morning Clair came back to the penthouse. Blair didn't go to work that day and didn't sleep the entire night. She was trying to reach her daughter, but when Marie Clair Bass didn't want to be found, nobody was able to find her.

- You came home – Blair stood up and went closer to her.

- From this day on, we do not talk! – Clair said, looking at her with disgusted face

- Clair, let me explain…

- What? – Clair yelled.

- Everything…- Blair whispered.

- You know, I should be happy that he is not my real father – She was trying to keep the tears in her eyes. – Actually I'm happy. This finally explains lots of things. There is only one little problem. I don't have a last name.

- You have – Blair said with shaky voice.

- No. I don't. I am a bastard who had luck to grow up in a famous and rich family, but we all know I'm just an unwanted child of Brooklyn moody hipster and a spoiled rich bitch – Her mother's slap on her face sort of woke her up.

- I'm sorry…Clair – But she was already running upstairs. The slamming of the door of her room echoed in the house.

….

_**- This…was a mistake **_– Dan finally let Blair out of his arms. His voice brought them back to reality after several hours of mind blowing sex with mix of lust, anger, hate and love.

_**- Chuck is cheating on me **_– She said calmly. – _**I don't need proves, I just know **_– She said more to herself.

_**- So once again everything is about you, isn't it? Blair I have a wife and a baby at home. This was a mistake.**_

_**- You have a baby? **_– She sat up and looked at him surprised.

_**- Yes, two year old son. And I didn't marry her to cheat on her with…people.**_

_**- I'm not people. I'm Blair. **_– She sounded vulnerable and irritated.

_**- I don't know what he's done to you this time, but you sound worse than ever. I feel bad for you. **_– He knew that she knew that his lame tries to insult her were just pathetic.

_**-Are you happy? **_

_**- Yes. - **_He turned his head to the wall.

_**- Liar. Happy people don't avoid eye contact. **_

_**- Let me put it straight for you. **_– He got out of the bed and started dressing up. _**– I am 29 years old. I traveled the world promoting my books that were written because of you. You have fucked me up so badly that even after almost ten years I can't find peace, ok? I have a child and…I am going to dedicate myself to him. I will not, remember this, I will not come to look for you ever again. **_

_**- Oh my God…**_ - Blair was observing him carefully, not buying anything he was saying – _**You don't love her at all. **_– A small smirk spread on her face.

_**-This has nothing to do with my wife. I love her. Not the same way I loved you, but I care for her. She is the mother of my son. I…**_

_**- Hyper verbal again, but you aren't making any point. -**_ His words started stinging her soul and she wanted to put him down.

_**- Don't call me. Don't look for me. I can't and I won't be there for you anymore, Blair. I was for a long time, and you were just blind to see that I was dying in front of you. Royal wedding, vows, epic love with that asshole that is your husband, baby loss, trust issues… I will not pass through that shit again. I am tired of writing heartbreaking biographical books, I'm tired of hoping and I am tired of you. You are a sick masochist and you will always stay that way. I can't have the luxury of a broken heart once again. **_

His monolog was getting louder and louder. And then he slammed the door and she remained all alone. It took her half a day to understand his words and take them for granted. She took a shower and left the hotel.

Nineteen years later she was expecting him any time soon to show up in the foyer. And he did. But he wasn't there for her. He was there to see his daughter.

Nineteen years later Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf were standing opposite each other in her foyer, like they did many times before. He was still handsome, she noticed. Wearing long coat and dark clothes, combined with two days beard and slightly long curls, he was still pulling the look of the young Brooklyn hipster. He was still handsome. Seeing him after so long practically left her speechless. She knew that Marie Clair looked like him, but it wasn't till that moment when she realized that she was a spiting picture of her father.

Almost two decades later they were standing mute opposite each other, both unable or unwilling to say the first word. Maybe their nerves were working, maybe they were both stubborn, maybe they didn't have anything to say to each other anymore…

The silence was interrupted by loud steps. Marie Clair came down stairs, dragging a huge suitcase and a bag behind her, not lifting her eyes to the stranger in front of her mother, she was just trying to get out of there as fast as she could. It made Dan peel off his eyes from Blair, but the girl didn't look back. She was having a hard time dragging the suitcase and the bag to the elevator. Just when she was about to press the button, he finally spoke.

- Clair...

She brushed the hair off her face and finally looked at him. Except for the few wrinkles around his eyes, he looked the same like the pictures she was googling the previous night.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

- This was fast! – Clair forced a smile to Dan. He was just observing her face, and in one moment she thought that his eyes were wet. – I was gonna go… - Blair wanted to tell her that she wasn't about to go anywhere or that she was grounded, but her authority towards her daughter failed below zero. It was as if Blair didn't exist in that moment. She looked at Dan's face and observed his reactions, but to him she was non existent. Clair wasn't noticing her either. In that very moment Blair realized that she made a terrible mistake screwing her own daughter's life, hers, Chuck's and Dan's. It was much worse than her own childhood with her absent mother and a father who practically gave up on everything in order to be with his boyfriend. Blair staged a happy family for nineteen years, trying to make herself believe that Chuck was Clair's real father. Silently she walked backwards to her study, closed the door and sat in her chair.

-Moving out? – Dan finally spoke.

- Look, this is awkward…I don't even know why I called you, it was a…uh…a mistake, this happened all of a sudden and we don't know each other and you don't owe me anything, so I'll just go…- She was talking fast.

- Wait, wait…What you mean I don't owe you anything? – Clair was already in the elevator and Dan held the door. – Yes it is a huge surprise, but don't run away now. – He asked with pleading eyes.

- I just need to clear my mind and seeing Blair Waldorf in front of my eyes is not helping me.

- Marie Clair please – She finally looked at him. – I had lots of doubts during the flight, rethinking my whole life, hoping that your mother will tell me something else, but now seeing you in front of me…

- Let's skip the melodrama. I have to go. I will come back, but not today – Dan finally let the door and the elevator closed.

Loud sigh escaped his lungs. He had to lean to the wall and breathe. Inhaling and exhaling like he was suffocating in the past 24 hours of his life.

- Where is she? – Blair came out of her study.

- She left – He opened his eyes and looked at Blair.

- Did she say anything? – She came closer to Dan. He walked away from her and sat on a chair close to the window.

-Dear God, I'm turning into Rufus. What is with you women from this part of the city? Couldn't you call and tell me that you were pregnant? – He asked with strict voice.

- I thought…I wasn't…

- That story of not knowing who the father is….please, spare me!

- No, no…I was…

- Or there wasn't another Dan Humphrey to push you to make a paternity test…Dear God…

- No, I knew that she was yours, but you made it clear, remember?

- Chuck Bass was raising my child – He started laughing hysterically. – Chuck Bass who hated my guts, who dumped you when you asked him if he wanted to take care of Louis's baby…Life is a bitch… - Blair was just standing in front of him, about ten steps away, not knowing if she was allowed near him. – Where is he now?

- We've divorced. He lives in the Empire again.

- Did he care about her…did he love her?

- In his own way…he did.

- I can imagine…- He was tapping his fingers nervously on his knee.

- He was strict to her…you know she really was a stubborn child and…He gave her everything…

- The material stuff, right – He was just nodding absentmindedly.

- I told you he didn't want children…

- How did you manage to trick him Blair? I mean, didn't he notice those curls and her face…

- No…Few years ago he found out that I cheated on him…with you and…I think that's when his doubts started. He took Clair's hair to testing and got his answer. It was hell…Then his lawyer called me…

- Interesting life you had – He said, turning his head away from her. – I'm just curious…didn't you even once felt the necessity to pick up your damn phone and just tell me that I have a daughter. You know, letting me know, informing me.

- I did. But by the time I got my courage you were already moved to California with your wife and your child.

- My wife – He smiled ironically and sighed. – We separated after a month we moved to California. She knew about that night. She heard your voice and felt when I got out of bed at midnight.

- I'm sorry…

- No, you aren't. I am sorry for turning into a scumbag I never thought I'd become. – He turned to her. – Who else knows?

- Lily.

- Just her?

- I'm sure now that you're here, everyone else will find out.

- You didn't even tell your own mother? – He looked at her. It was no longer the same look full with love and admiring. She could have felt that he was despising her.

- I almost convince myself that she was Chuck's daughter.

- Plausible deniability. – He added.

- Almost, I said. – She walked to the table where the pictures of Clair were. She took one frame with picture where she was holding a puppy and smiling with one missing tooth. Her hair was messy, the little pink head band wasn't standing on her head perfectly and she wore a white summer dress with fresh stains on it. She dared to walk closer to him and showed him the picture of her.

- Yes, this for sure isn't Chuck's daughter. – He was staring at the picture and a little smile spread on his lips. – The attitude…The worst mixture of you and Jenny.

- Dan…- She was trying not to cry again. He didn't look at her, just stood up from the chair and went to the table to see the others pictures of his daughter. – I'm sorry. If I could have done things differently, I swear I would have change everything.

- No, you wouldn't – He replied uninterested in what she was saying and took another frame from the table. – If Chuck didn't suspect, he wouldn't have divorce you and you would have stayed in the unhappy marriage, perfectly content with your life. It was always like a theater play wasn't it. On the stage everything seemed perfect, but behind it, there was a real chaos.

- I don't remember you were this arrogant in your life.

- I'm older now. And maybe a bit wiser. I can't say the same about you.

- I said I was sorry. I'm sorry for not spending that summer with you in Rome. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I was imagining him while I was with you…

- Enough – He groaned. – I didn't come here to evoke bad memories and you are aware of that. Don't use her to tell me your belated regrets.

- B? – Serena's voice echoed the foyer. – Are you here? Clair woke me up this morning asking me to give her Dan's phone number. Blair! – Dan and Blair were just standing silent in the living room. – My mother told me the whole thing…Dan?! – She saw him standing in there. They saw each other several times after that infamous summer, but their conversations were mostly short and he was avoiding her like she was contagious. – You are here.

- Yes, I'm here. – He said.

- Does he…? – Serena asked Blair.

- Yes, I know everything.

- I just…found out…You were hiding this the whole time Blair?

- Yes – Dan answered instead of Blair. – Now, if you'll both excuse me, I need to get in touch with my long lost daughter. I need her number – He said strictly to Blair. She didn't say anything, just wrote Clair's number on a paper and he left.

It seemed as if he never was there, and Blair felt like it was a bad dream.

…

Clair didn't really know where to go. Her grandmother was traveling around the world with her husband and even if she was there, Clair and she weren't particularly close. Eleanor wasn't holding her opinion about Clair's unlady like behavior and when she grow up a little bit, the loud music and the jeans were especially unacceptable for her grandmother.

She couldn't go to her friend's place and stay over again, mostly because she didn't want to explain why she moved out from home. Going in Chuck's hotel was the last thing she wanted. Serena wasn't an option either, she always annoying her, her constant optimism and the need to chit chat about her latest love interest were boring Clair to a point where she wanted to scream into her face.

…

The loft was pretty much the same. Except for Dylan's things that were giving out that someone lives there, it seemed as the time stopped there.

His life changed in there. He won and lost the love of his life there, he started new life there with his wife believing that finally he will get over Blair Waldorf and everything that happened to him the summer when he was 21.

Now another chapter of his life started and he wasn't sure if he was sad because he missed two decades of Clair's life or if he was happy that he actually had found her. Or she found him…he wasn't sure anymore. He had to tell Dylan too.

- My sister?! – Dylan asked unsure what he has heard. – How is that possible…did you…cheated on mom? – He dared to ask. – I get it now. That's why you were so against New York…Nice woman you chose to break my mother's heart. I've met her, and immediately disliked her. I understand that having lots of money makes you conceited and makes you think you are better than the rest…She's just disgusting.

- She can be tough – Dan said. – What you think of Clair?

- I find it unusual how someone who is supposed to be part of such an influential family acts like a crazy rock star… - Dan smiled. – So now that Blair is single, will you finally reunite with her?

- No. I didn't come here for that.

- You are turning into Grandpa. – Dylan said matter-of-factly.

- I know – Dan sighed.

- Does mom know about this? – Dylan finally asked.

- I guess when I'll tell her she'll lose that little respect she has for me.

- So, you cheated on her with this woman who happens to be the love of your life…- It wasn't a question. – That makes me wonder if I was a mistake your life.

-Listen, Dylan. We are talking like grown ups here. I won't lie to you. Blair meant more than anything to me. I had a hard time…years…to get over her.

- So, Elizabeth was a rebound…

- Don't talk about your mother like that! – Dan cut him.

- Like what! You cheated on your wife, impregnate this arrogant creature and pretended like nothing happened?

- I didn't know that, ok? – Their conversation was slowly turning into a loud argument.

- But you willingly and with full awareness cheated on my mother. Not only she'll lose respect but I too lost respect for you. – He stood up, put on his jacket and before he slammed the door he added – I'm sure the entire family will feel the same way.

Life was a real bitch. Again he was all alone in the loft with the disgusting feeling of being an outsider.

…

-I'm glad you came – He opened the door and Clair walked in with her luggage. She was observing the loft and finally looked at her father.

- Everybody hates you right? – She asked.

- Probably. – He forced a smile. – Are you hungry?

- I'm starving.

He placed a plate with pasta on the counter, where many years ago he and Blair were eating pizzas or waffles, drinking tea and having silly arguments over movies or books.

- So…how was your life? Good, I guess? – He felt how his nerves were working and he knew that he would ramble the whole time in order to cover the silence, but didn't count on the fact that his daughter was the most talkative person ever. Especially when she was nervous.

- Yeah. Spoiled brat…I pretty much had everything. You know…a room that was as big as this loft, a closet bigger than the living room…full with shitty clothes…

- I saw pictures of you at the penthouse…

- Yeah, I was kind of tomboyish…- She smiled. – These are very tasty actually…

- Clair…

- Yeah! I do know that this is awkward, but let's pretend that, you know, um, that we know each other.

- I want you to know that if I knew about you earlier I'd have come to find you. – He said to her, not moving his eyes from hers. – I can see that you didn't lack anything in life…

- Yes I did. – She interrupted him. – I lacked approval and support. Nobody ever supported me. Maybe Blair, but it wasn't enough. Chuck was living in his own world, so this whole thing…The hell I say it. I'm happy he isn't really my father. We never got along and now it makes sense why. There is only one thing I truly feel sorry for.

- What? – He didn't think he could get a single word out of her, but it turned out that it was hard to make her stop talking.

- Too bad my grandfath…the old Bass died two years ago. I'd have been so happy to tell him that we were not related. – She giggled.

- Bart died? – Dan asked.

- Yeah, again. I didn't go to the funeral. I mean, you probably know the story of his resurrection…Why would I attend it, when he will come back again…- Dan's serious face, made her stop giggling. – Yeah, nobody liked that joke. Truth was, I hated him and he hated me. So I decided not to go to the funeral. – Dan's face lightened up and he smiled at her.

- I'd do the same thing. – They kept eating and talking, mostly about her. He couldn't stop staring at his beautiful daughter and for the first time since he was 21, he completely forgot about his past mistakes and heartbreakes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Blair,**_

_**I probably won't send you this letter, but if I don't write it I will go mad. **_

_**I don't regret the other night, how could I? I don't regret any minute spent with you, even when you were hard to deal with, annoying and impossible…In fact I'm the sick masochist who can't get enough of you. I just wanted you to know that my reaction last night was caused by the fact that I had to face my life after being with you. I promised myself that I will never let myself be with you, talk to you or even be in a same room with you. It's been long nine years and I know you'll think it's pathetic, but all I tried to do was run away from the memories and myself. We've seen Breakfast at Tiffany's one too many times for me to remember that line "**__**Because **__**no matter where you run**_**, **_**you just end up running into yourself". That is happening to me for a full decade. I can't escape myself, writing a new book is not a therapy, it just makes the wound deeper.**_

_**I should have known better, that I can't compete with Chuck. Never could, never will…but every time when you would have opened the door from the loft, I was thinking…I was hoping that I was wrong.**_

**_You never called, never tried to reach me, I never got your reaction after what happened with Serena, maybe because you knew that I was desperate to hurt you…It end up all wrong._**

**_I guess I won't send this letter to you ever, I just need to put this down on paper once and for all, cry you out of my heart and just end being miserable…Because I'm not alon anymore Blair. My son needs me. Even though my heart is already dead, it's breaking all over again to accept my own decision not to see you till the rest of my life._**

_ **Humphrey**_

_He put the letter in an envelope and closed it. He was aware that if he would have sent it, she wouldn't get him serious and would have tried to reach him, even after he practically yelled at her not to._

_Three weeks later his publisher told him that an independent Hollywood studio wanted to buy the rights for Inside. Five weeks later he was moving in a house in Los Angeles with Elizabeth and Dylan. The writers were working hard to adapt his book in scripts and he was spending the days with them helping them out. One night when he came back from work, Dylan was asleep and his wife was sitting on the arm chair, wine glass next to her, her legs on the coffee table._

_- Hey – He said quietly._

_- I am perfectly aware that Inside was about that girl. And I'm fine with that. – She started. – But, if I have to live with the ghost of alive woman in my life…- Elizabeth wasn't stupid. She knew perfectly well about his demons. She read the book and he told her about Blair, but he didn't make it sound as tragic as it was in his head. – I wanted to pretend that you didn't go to her that night. But, I'm sorry you can't hide your tracks. – She got the letter from behind her back. _

_- Liz…- He whispered._

_- I'm fine Dan. I never was a person who would hold on something that doesn't exist. You shouldn't either._

_He knew it was over. They had a civilized divorce. They were sharing custody and she found a flat few blocks down from Dan's house. Then she met a guy, they got married and she moved to Florida. _

…..

Jennifer Humphrey turned into a killer blond after she turned 20. Being banished from Manhattan was doing her a favour, so instead to waste her energy on mean girls and schemes, she dedicated herself to her designing and got a scholarship for a private fashion academy in Florence where she graduated as the best student. She came back to New York City, refreshed, full with self-confidence and ready to step on every bitch that was about to stay on her way. By the time she came back to New York, Blair was already married to Chuck Bass, so fighting against Little J was not even considered.

Jenny worked as a young designer for few important fashion designers till she opened her studio that slowly turned into a respected place for people who wanted bold and edgy street fashion.

The hottest young rock and movie stars were wearing pieces of clothes signed by Jenny. Life seemed good.

One day a girl by the name of Marie Clair Bass came to her studio, (after she never got a return call from her) asking if she could intern there. Jenny didn't even want to see her. It wasn't Clair's fault, but Jenny simply didn't want to forget what her life turned into because of Blair Waldorf.

- Why didn't you tell me that you were here? – She hugged her nephew. – I know that your father is the loner and that you probably get that from him, but we are a family.

- Things are kind of chaotic right now – Dylan replied.

- What you mean chaotic? – She offered him a can of beer. – The only chaotic thing I'm seeing here are your clothes. We need to do something abouit it. – She smiled.

- Aunt Jenny…I have no place to stay.

It made her realize that something big happened.

Jenny walked into the loft after decades. She wasn't even checking it when no one was there. It wasn't her home in a long time. She lived in a penthouse on the Upper West Side with a view of Central Park and the Upper East Side. Every morning she would have lit a cigarette on her luxurious balcony and would have observed the city that was below her feet. When she moved in there she was in her early thirties, and occasionally would have screamed "I made it, bitch. I'm here!" And even though she knew people (Blair Waldorf) couldn't hear her, it was filling her heart with pleasure.

Dylan decided not to go back in the loft. He just told her that she should go there and speak to Dan. She noticed the expensive bags by the sofa and the boots that she designed that were lying on the floor below the counter. Nothing was making sense to her. Did Dan throw his son out because he moved in…with a girl?!

-Dan? – She called him. – Are you here? – She walked around the loft, opening doors from the rooms. In her former room, there was a girl sleeping peacefully on her old bed. Did Dan go nuts? She was so young….- Excuse me – Jenny woke her up. Clair opened her eyes and stood up immediately.

- Jennifer Humphrey – She almost screamed. – Oh my God…

- Who the hell are you? – Jenny asked arrogantly, observing the girl and looking for insults in her head. Clair stood up, and smiled at her.

- Miss Humphrey I am a huge fan of your work. I even tried to intern at your studio, my mother would probably kill me if she finds out…but…you see, I study fashion design…my boots…the boots I'm wearing today, are yours…I mean they are mine, but, you designed them. – Her rambling annoyed Jenny and she lifted her hand in front of her face to make her shut up.

- I don't care! - She said slowly emphasizing each word. – I asked who you are, not if you are my fan.

- Marie Clair Ba…Marie Clair. – She stopped before she said the last name.

- Bass? Blair's daughter? Well this is sicker than I thought. Where is Dan? – She asked.

- I don't know. – She was looking at Jenny with admiration.

- So, does your mother know that you are spending time with a man twice as your age? – She hissed.

- Well this situation is kind of awkward now, because…

-That's my daughter, Jenny – Dan's voice interrupted Clair. – Hi.

- Make a paternity test! – Jenny said quietly to her brother, while he was preparing the dinner. – It's Blair Waldorf, God knows what sick game this is.

- Are you blind? – Dan replied even quieter, making sure that Clair wasn't in the living room.

- Are you going to fall for her looks? So what if she looks like you?

- She looks like me and has your attitude.

- I don't like her. I never will. I'm saying this shamelessly, it's because of her mother. There I said it.

…

Loud knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Dan opened the door.

- Well, well, well – Jenny said looking at Blair Waldorf not hiding the pleasure the she looked like hell.

- Is she here? – Blair's face was pale, without make up and looked as if she cried her eyes out and didn't sleep for at least two days.

- She is – Dan answered.

- Call her. I'm here to take her home.

- She is home, Blair! – He replied.

- You know what I mean. I can't go through another night, sick of worries if she ended up dead under the Brooklyn Bridge.

- She's half Brooklyinite, she can handle this city – Jenny mumbled.

- Please call her – Blair knew that she wasn't welcome, so the entire time was standing at the door.

- I'm not coming back home with you! – Clair came to the living room.

- We are not going to argue in front of these people.

- People? You mean my aunt and my father?

- Clair, please!

- I said no! – Clair waked away and closed the door from Jenny's room.

-Oh my. – Jenny giggled. It sort of woke Blair's brain.

- You know, being middle aged woman who dresses up like a rebellious teenage girl isn't suitable not even for Madonna. Don't forget I'm still influential enough to make you and your work worthless.

- Ladies please! – Dan tried to calm the situation. – Blair, you can stay for dinner if you want – His words surprised him.

- No, thank you. Make sure to bring her home safe. – She said and left.

Dan and Jenny remained silent, while Dan was cooking the dinner. Finally Clair decided to get out of the room and have dinner with her father and her aunt.

- Life's a bitch isn't it, aunty Jenny – Clair winked at her. She liked Jenny already. – Being an aunt to Blair's daughter... – Jenny's frowned face slowly lightened up and she smiled at her.

Dan didn't even consider taking Clair back home that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Dylan was spending the last two days in a hotel room. The slight admiration he had for Clair faded away and now he hated her. She came out of nowhere and stole his father's attention in less than two days. He also hated her mother. That woman was the sharpest and the most arrogant creature he has ever met. His father's words that she meant so much to him were making him sick. He was thinking a lot about his mother and what she has been through because of Blair Waldorf. Several times he wanted to call her and tell her everything but his ratio was keeping him sane. After all Dan was the one who had to inform her. He doubted that Elizabeth would be surprised or that the news would disturb her somehow.

"So you moved in here I see?" – Dylan came back to the loft. Clair was reading a magazine on the sofa, seeming content and calm. Her phone, lip balm and lap top were around her and she really seemed as she lived there for ever.

"No, I'll be here till the storm passes" – She added.

"Don't tell me that you call him dad already?" – Dylan asked. He was looking at her with disgust.

"Not yet" – She added carelessly and kept reading her magazine.

"You know that you are a complete stranger, right? How can you just…you know slip in?" – She didn't reply and just ignored him. – "Where is my father?" – He asked another question.

"He said he had something to do. He'll be back soon." – She added. They weren't noticing but they were already acting like siblings.

Dylan was annoyed by her nonchalant attitude, the way she was sitting in the middle of the sofa with her legs tucked below her not making room for other people to sit on it, the way she was breathing…everything.

"So you met my aunt I guess?" – He asked.

"My aunt, my dad, my, my, my….Everything is yours, I get it." – She sassed. – "Yes I met her. Few more visits and I'll get under her skin." – She winked at him.

"Let me tell you something. Maybe you are used to have everything and things are served on a silver platter for you, but finding out that Dan is your father does not make you part of this family. As a matter of fact, I don't think I will ever accept you."

"Ooh, It breaks my heart" – She made him a face and stood up from the sofa. – "You don't have to accept me, or even like me…I find it cute to have an older brother that I can annoy. You know my mother and Chuck were paying people to take care of me, so they were enduring my annoying personality because they were getting money for that. You will have to take it for nothing." – She smiled at him and went in the bathroom.

Dylan hated her, if it was possible to hate a girl like Marie Clair. Her last comment made him smile, but it didn't mean that he was ready to forgive his father.

Dan left early that morning to decide how exactly he would inform his parents and his ex wife about the situation. He called Elizabeth first. She sounded friendly and nice, and he knew there wasn't any nice way of saying the truth. She didn't sound surprised or bothered. She just said that she understands and that she was happy that he found the girl. The conversation wasn't long and it was a relief for him. Next was Rufus. He understood perfectly well. There wasn't anyone in the world that could have understood his pain and destiny more than Rufus. He said that he was in Canada with the band, touring and promised to come to New York as soon as possible. His mother said that he was exactly like his father and that she felt for his former wife and the drama that she went trough.

By noon he finished the phone calls and went eating alone in a quiet little Italian restaurant. Not that he haven't ate Italian food since he came back from Rome that summer, but all of a sudden memories started coming back.

_**Hey…I love you…you know that right?**_

_**-Oh come on Humphrey, stop being you for once. We are in Rome. Look at all these stones, they are supposed to make you happy. I mean, you know art and history. Lose that face and enjoy your summer. **_

Georgina's tries to make him smile didn't help. He knew that Georgina didn't care about his happiness, she only was annoyed of his contagious depression. Rome was just another place, another continent, another street…He was the same Humphrey. He was the one who got dumped by Blair Waldorf. The one who couldn't think of any other girl for almost two years. The one who had to pinch himself everyday to believe that she was waking up next to him…Now she was somewhere with Bass and he was with Georgina, teaming up to destroy the Upper East Side.

_**Focus Humphrey! Don't just stare in blank, for fuck's sake. Write down these things I'm telling you. **_– She was amazing him with her careless attitude and selfishness that couldn't be measured.

_**Don't tell me that you are happy that she is on the same continent with you? I swear I will drown you in one of these fountains. **_

"Outside" was finally written. It was like a dark alternative universe of "Inside". Clair was described as a cold and heartless bitch with masochistic tendencies, a weak girl who couldn't recognize happiness even if it hits her in her face.

At first he was content, knowing that she would be informed about the book and its content. But every night before he was going to bed he knew that he did no harm to her at all. People would have talked about it for one, two months, a year maybe, but it wasn't changing the fact that she ran after Chuck.

The first time he saw her after they split, was five years later. He was wandering aimlessly around the city on a rainy afternoon, and he didn't notice that he ended up on the steps of Metropolitain Museum. It's been five years and his eyes simply focused her walking out of the museum. She was alone, opening her umbrella and walking down the stairs. A car was waiting for her on the street and Dan didn't need to guess who that was. He remained alone on the rain for some time then walked away from the spot where he put tiara on her head and made her feel like a princess for one last time.

All he wanted was to get back home as fast as he could, forget that he saw her and forget that he actually cried.

He never knew that Blair turned her head and was looking secretly at him while the car was driving away. Chuck didn't notice that. Dan never knew that five years later Blair had the most heartbreaking crying session. For the first time she cried because she realized what she willingly lost. Chuck was sleeping peacefully in their bed.

Going in bars, picking up girls, having meaningless one night stands were not helping him get over the fact that Blair Waldorf finally (as the magazines wanted to write) marry her high school sweetheart, Charles Bass.

He finished his meal, paid and left the little restaurant. Avoiding Blair was always hard. He got a cab and went to her place.

"Where is Clair?" – She asked with worried voice.

"She will come back when she will come back. " – He answered.

"You know her for two days and you already act as you know her."

"I know you, and that is enough." – He replied, constantly looking in her eyes. It was the first time since he came to New York to look at her like that.

"Want something to drink? Tea, coffee…?"

"Whiskey" - She looked at him a bit confused but still, she got two glasses and poured the drink. – "I plan to have a little conversation with you, and I don't think I can handle it sober."

Four glasses of strong Whiskey and Dan and Blair finally felt comfortable enough to share more than few words.

"Were you happy with him?"

"I was trying…I was happy when she got born. Life isn't about happiness only…" – She took another long sip.

"Yes, Blair it is. You wanted to be happy since forever. You were even asking me what would make me happy…Ever since I know you, you were seeking happiness."

"Yes, when you are young and everything is rainbows and butterflies. Then your family and work are getting most of your time and…

"Pour another one, please" – He asked, even though the drink was already taking on him. – "I don't think I can ever forgive you for hiding her from me."

After finishing practically the whole bottle, the tension and the awkwardness was completely gone.

"I'm a 48 year old woman, mother and a business woman…I shouldn't be getting drunk with Dan Humphrey!" – She giggled.

"And I'm a father of two, respected writer and author of at least five bestsellers. I shouldn't be getting wasted with the woman who marked my life and…

"Oh for crying out loud Humphrey" – She said and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

His well known confused multiple blink followed after the kiss. Again they were 20 something and everything seemed easy.

"No…" – He just said while she leaned in for another kiss. – "I'm too old for this"

Instead to argue with him, she just laid her head on his chest, still holding his hand in hers and closed her eyes. They fell asleep on the sofa.


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke up, the night has already fallen. He checked his phone and it was 8 PM. He kept sitting in the dark for a while, suddenly very aware of Blair's scent. She was still using the same perfume, strong yet subtle, just enough to make people remember her.

She was still sleeping on his chest, tightly holding him as if she was afraid that he would have run away. Irony was ruling his life since forever, and them thirty years together having a child for sure was the lowest kick ever. If he only knew earlier about Clair…nothing in the world could have stopped him to fight for her. And knowing that Blair wasn't happy with Chuck…he could have seen himself getting back together with Blair, raising their children in a loving family…

Very slowly, he managed to get up, placing her head on a pillow. She didn't wake up and he left her penthouse.

* * *

_Blair was married to Chuck for four years. The first year seemed that finally her life got on the right track. After Monaco, he was refusing to get back together with her, not giving her false hope, but in the end after her constant proving that she wanted him they got back together. Every day of the first year of their reunion, Blair was happy. She had Chuck, she was running Waldorf Designs, finally became the powerful woman she always dreamt to be. But at night, she was waking up precisely at 2AM with terrible pain in her chest. She went to her doctor but there wasn't anything wrong with her. He suggested less stress and more resting. It didn't help. The terrible pain remained there, and was alerting her every night at 2 AM. She got used on it and started sleeping less every night. When she would have woken up around 2 with the weird pain in her chest, she would have sneaked out of bed, got a book and would have read. At times she would have watched old movies in the living room, alone, curled up with a blanket. In those quiet moments of her alone time she would have realized that it's been too long since she had someone to talk movies or art with. Chuck was absolutely not interested to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's or Nights at Cabiria with her. Any try to actually interest him to watch artistic movies with her were ending up with them having sex, or Chuck falling asleep after twenty minutes. _

_The day when she saw Dan on the Met steps, on the rainy afternoon turned her into unbearable person. The maid who worked at Chuck's new house, the drivers and the doorman were victims of her anger. She was yelling at them for no reason, she hated everyone and everything. Chuck tried to cheer her up that night. He took her to a gala opening of Henry Winston new store, where he told her to choose anything she wanted. She didn't want anything.. When she saw the piece of the night, a tiara with perfectly cut diamonds, she felt bone in her throat. Chuck misinterpreted the whole thing with her painful past with Louis. She had to excuse herself and run to the bathroom, but Blair Waldorf soon-to-be Bass was not allowed to cry in front of the women who were there. She spent the entire night counting the minutes till they left._

_She didn't go to bed that night. Sitting by the window with the city in front of her, she was waiting for 2AM. The pain didn't attack her chest. But the tears didn't stop the entire night. She was waiting for them and it was just a matter of time…_

…_._

_She saw him the moment she got out of the museum. He was standing alone on the steps, holding his umbrella, head turned towards the street. She started walking faster and even though there wasn't a slight chance for him not to notice her (it was pouring rain, they were the only two people in front of the museum) she didn't allow herself to look at him. Chuck's town car seemed like a refuge and she walked in as fast as she could. _

_Blair wasn't a person who would watch a movie like Indecent Proposal, but she was familiar with the story. Serena loved it, and whenever she was forcing her to watch movies like Dial M for Murder or Streetcar Named Desire, Serena had weird need to "pay back" with one of her movies. _

_It was pretty much similar. Leaving the tender and loving guy for the millionaire with a car, who was saving her from the world and the rain. _

_**Have I ever told you that I love you?**_

_**[No.]**_

_**[I do.]**_

_**Still?**_

_**Always…**_

_Yes, that was the night when Blair Waldorf realized that her chest pain was nothing sustained sadness. That very night Blair Waldorf started suspecting her choice. _

…_.._

_Two years later, Blair Bass was staring at the pregnancy test which was positive. She knew exactly how and when it happened. There were two options – an abortion or raising the baby as Chuck's. And for sure she had no intentions of aborting the baby. She lost one once and getting pregnant after ten years was like a miracle to her. _

_Her sex life with Chuck was turning into a schedule. He made it clear several times, especially after they found out that they couldn't have children because of him – he wasn't seeing himself as a father with bags under his eyes on the meetings with important clients. _

_She did the next best thing, they slept together and few weeks later she told him she was pregnant. The doctor said in several cases when both partners are relaxed and not stressing over anything it could happen._

_Every day for nine months, Blair would have taken her phone, typing the number of Dan and would have changed her mind before pressing dial. What would she tell him? **I'm pregnant and it's yours…**No…He made it clear. He was married, his boy was almost three years old and…most importantly she knew deep down that she didn't deserve him. Any try would have sounded needy and selfish, and she hated to be like that with him._

_Chuck seemed happy, but he was refusing to hold the baby in his arms. The baby also could felt his anxiety and was responding with loud cries. _

_Everybody thought that Blair would give her a name like Audrey or Stella or Grace. _

_**Clair. Marie Clair.** _

_Serena thought the name was already overused and not unique, but Blair knew exactly why she chose it. She also knew that some day, she will give her daughter a box of red velvet that was keeping a plastic tiara in it._

_The day when Clair was born, Dan took his son to the beach. They boy was having wonderful time playing in the sand, and Dan was chilling on the deck chair, observing the three year old. A woman approached him_

"_**Dan Humphrey? I'm like the biggest fan of Inside. I've read the book and I can't get enough of the show. "**_

"_**Thank you" **He said politely. Living in Los Angeles made him used on fans of his books and the show that was already aired and was a huge success._

"_**Can you sign this for me?"** The woman asked and handed him and copy of Inside. He signed the book for her. **"Just so you know, if I were this Clair girl I would have never left Dylan." **She thanked him again and left. That was the last thing he needed to hear._

"_**Daddy…who's Clair?"**_


	9. Chapter 9

Dylan was avoiding Dan most of the time. When he was in the loft they were always ending up having fights over his infidelity, the fact that Dan wanted to spend more time with Clair ("you don't know her at all to treat her like a part of the family") and because everything Dan was doing became annoying for Dylan.

Clair was spending the days either in the loft or in her friend's house, and it's been almost two weeks since she left the penthouse. Blair was calling her but she was talking coldly to her mother, telling her that she needed more time.

…

"Grandpa" – Dylan stood from the chair to hug Rufus. Rufus was in his late 70s, but was looking at least 10 years younger, had energy to do concerts and for sure retiring was not passing though his head. He hugged the boy, who seemed to be relieved to see him.

"What is going on in here?" – Rufus asked looking around the loft. Jenny's room was now the place where Clair was sleeping. Her things were everywhere.

"I enjoy the silence. She is spending the last few days at her friend's and I hope she won't come back." – Rufus smiled on the honest answer.

"So, I have another grandchild."

"Grandpa!" – Dylan looked at him with strict eyes.

"I know that you are mad and that you can't accept this, but your father was in the same situation, you know that, right."

"It's not the same. That kid didn't just come to live with you, dad and Jenny…"

"Why don't you try to get to know her? Understand her. How would you felt if you were her?"

"Grandpa, I am accepting the fact that she is my half-sister. What I can't accept is that she…she just came here and…I hate to sound like a jealous five year old, but I can't help myself. I can't stop looking at her or her mother as the reasons that caused my parents' divorce."

Rufus sighed and went behind the counter, where he spent many days and nights preparing dinner for his children. He knew Dan's pain. After all he passed through the same thing. He poured hot water in two cups and put tea bags in them, one offering to his grandson.

"Dylan…Your father is passing though a rough time now. I'm sure that he doesn't do this to make you fight for his love and attention."

"Grandpa, everybody say that she is the poor child, everybpdy is around her…Even aunt Jenny, even though she hates to admit, she is kind of interested to get to know her. Nobody asks me how I feel. I can't sleep, I can't study, I can't focus. My life is turned upside down. I knew that mom and dad divorced because they couldn't function together, but now all I can think of is how things would have worked out if Blair Waldorf never showed up."

Rufus was silent. The boy was right. And as much as he wanted to tell him how Dan felt because of Blair, he knew he couldn't. It would have meant that he had to make Elizabeth very insignificant and he knew what she meant for Dylan.

….

"Humphrey" – It was funny how Chuck's voice remained low and a bit creepy. Dan was sitting in the living room at Lily's. She invited him over for coffee, and Dan knew that all she wanted was to find out more about his relationship with Clair. He slowly turned around to see the man to whom he lost Blair decades ago.

"Chuck" – He said. Chuck walked around the sofa, poured himself a drink and sat opposite of Dan. He was observing him a little bit before taking a long sip. Lily had to take an international phone call from her study, so the two men remained alone in the living room.

"You haven't aged a day" – Chuck said. Dan wasn't sure if he was just being sarcastic or he really meant it. – "Finally you will get what you always dreamed of" – He poured the drink in his throat and went to get another. Dan tried not to reply anything on that. – "You see…I loved that kid. She always thought that I hated her. Truth was…She was really a piece of work. Untamable, uncontrollable…and I can't stand that." Chuck was mumbling. Dan looked at him. Chuck was probably one of the richest man he has ever known, but for the first time Dan felt sorry for him.

"You hate that?" – He said. – "I know. If people don't depend on you, if you don't make them feel miserable and needy…you hate them."

"Humphrey, Humphrey…" – Chuck was staring at his glass. – "I hate to say this but…I'm very sorry that I didn't know how to be a good father…that I didn't know how to make Blair happy…Few years ago, when I found out that I was raising a Humphrey in my home I wanted to kill Blair. I was this close… – he showed with his thumb and index finger – "…to hire a professional to kill Blair and make it look like an accident. I would have sent Clair overseas to study something and would have forgotten that she existed." – He finished the other glass. Within ten minutes, Chuck was already drunk. – "But I couldn't do that…Instead I started drinking again. Tell me Humphrey how would you felt if you were me? – He was looking at him with his well known cynical face.

"I'll try to forget the disgusting things you just said. You always had problem with your ego Chuck. If things weren't marked by you, they were worthless."

"How would you felt if you were me?" – Chuck raised his voice.

"I told her long time ago that I wouldn't mind raising a child that wasn't mine."

"Oh, pardon me, I forgot that you were a saint"

"No, I assume I'm masochistic enough to take everything from the woman I love".

"I knew that she was hiding in her closet or in the bathroom and she was crying. And a lot. I knew that it was because of you. I was just trying not to think about it"

"Why didn't you let her go if she wasn't happy with you?" – Dan asked.

Lily came back in the living room and Chuck never replied to him. Turned out that she had to dismiss them both, because she had to go to the Swiss embassy where she had to meet people from the school where here 13 year old grandson was studying. Serena never bothered herself with those things.

On their way down in the elevator, Dan and Chuck didn't share another word. When they were out on the street, Dan just took Chuck's hand and squeezed it

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter all these years"

Chuck didn't reply anything, but squeezed his hand back, and that was enough. His town car took him to his hotel, where he kept drinking.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chuck has opened the envelope to find out the answer of the paternity test. He wasn't the father of Marie Clair Bass. At first he was staring at it for some time, before the anger took over him and he pushed the lap top, the papers, notebooks and the phones from his desk. Seventeen years he was living with his wife and daughter in a lie. Blair Waldorf set him up another man's child to him and made him believe that he was her father. It wasn't necessary for him to hear from her whose child Mari Clair was. _

_His doubts started when his father told him "to check the whole thing just in case". Bart never liked Clair and even though he wasn't bothering to spend time with her, he always thought that she doesn't look like his son or Blair._

_Suddenly everything made sense. Her eyes…he wanted to think that she had Blai'sr eyes. No, she had Humphrey's dark brown eyes that were looking at him with silent despise. She didn't have to say a word to him when he was criticizing her, she would have only looked at him and he knew what she thought of him. _

_Her hair was wavy, but the curls weren't from Blair's side. They were more spiral and vivid, at times untamed, and there wasn't a head band or hair product that could have settled them down. Her constant rambling, the restless banters she had with her mother….God he was blind. He should have known years ago. Marie Clair was a Humphrey. _

_He was furious, but decided to make Blair's life hell for a while. Like their marriage wasn't already hard to be in…_

_He was coming back home night by night reeking on alcohol, cigars, other women's perfumes and he couldn't care less if his wife was noticing that. He was cheating on her at the beginning of their marriage with women that he never meant to see again and Blair knew that. He stopped doing that when Clair was born. He wanted to become a better man. But now that he knew the truth nothing was keeping him to Blair. _

_It's been several months after he found out the truth. Clair was on a school trip in Paris and it was the perfect time to let his rage go out. Blair was sleeping in their bedroom when he opened the door to take his pillow, not giving a damn if he was waking her with the loud entrance. It was almost 4 in the morning and Blair opened her eyes._

"_Again…" – She mumbled in her pillow._

"_Yes, again…" – He replied semi drunk. He wanted to get out, but instead turned around and asked her loudly –"Just tell me one thing Blair…How…How could you sleep at night…for seventeen years, lying to me?" – She instantly opened her eyes. She knew._

"_What?" – She asked, lifting herself from the bed._

"_People say I'm the lying scumbag, but you my love are the queen of sick liars". – He raised his tone._

"_What are you talking about?" – Blair asked, trying to sound naïve._

"_You even have the nerve to ask me questions?" – He dropped the pillow on the bed and slammed the door. Blair went after him. _

"_Is this because I've became indifferent toward your whores that are keeping you company every night? I'm tired Chuck. That's why I don't care anymore…_

"_BULLSHIT!" – The glass of Whiskey in his hand flew across the room and end up in million pieces crashing in the wall. – "You are the most disgusting, mean and heartless bitch that I have ever met. Lying to me for such a thing. Making me believe that I was the bad one all the fucking time. You are nothing but a whore!" – Blair was too frightened to move or speak. He unlocked the drawer from his desk and took the envelope. He didn't even hand it to her, but toss it in her face. – "Is she Humphrey's?" – He hissed. Blair opened the envelope, face covered with panic and horror, tears rolling her eyes. It was just a matter of time. Chuck was always founding things out._

"_I…meant to tell…"_

"_ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION WOMAN!" – Chuck's voice was deafening her. – "Is Marie Clair Humphrey's daughter?"_

"_Yes…" – She whispered, unable to stop crying._

"_Does the bastard know about her? – Blair shook her head. – "You will burn in hell Blair." – He was looking at her, not hiding the disgust. – "Who else knows about this?" _

"_No one…" _

"_Just wait till I make your life living hell. Everyone will find out about this. I will pay you back for this Blair. I promise" – He picked up his coat and left their house. _

_But he was silent. He moved out from the house, once the process of their divorce was on. When they finally split up, he sold the house and moved back to his old suit in the Empire. Blair's fear came true. He revealed the secret to Marie Clair, and knowing how bad Chuck and Clair's bond was, it deepened the gap between them. If Blair was asked, he could have told the entire Upper East Side about her infidelity, but telling Clair and gloating the moment when she heard his words was Blair's nightmare. _

…_.._

Now almost two years after he found out the truth, he was all alone, living the life he knew best – easy gold diggers, lots of alcohol, cigars and marijuana in order to forget his sad little life.

_**You can't win against me Humphrey.**_ _**You can't even compete**_.

_**Well then I guess I'm not competing, I must be winning…**_

"You won motherfucker!" – He said out loud and drank another glass.

….

"Talking to yourself man?" – Nate showed up in Chuck's suit. – "How much did you have?

"I've had it enough Nathaniel. Where the hell have you been so far?" The only difference in the scenario was that they were middle aged man. Everything else was the same. Nate divorced Serena after eleven moths of marriage, was again the most eligible bachelor on the Upper East Side, inherited most of his grandfather's money, sold Spectator and was traveling the world enjoying real life.

"I just came back from Japan." – He took the glass out of Chuck's hand.

"And before that?"

"Thailand"

"And before that?"

"China"

"Fucking hot Asian girls…you always had taste my friend."

"Why are you here again?"- Nate asked, not saying anything on Chuck's last comment. As always he was the last to find things out.

"Why don't you take me to one of your trips with you Nathaniel? I'm single now, it can be like old times…"

"Single? What are you talking about…?" – Nate tried to stop him to take another drink.

"Tell me something, do you think Clair looks like me?" – Nate was trying to figure him out. – "Do you?"

"She looks more like Blair?" – He answered.

"Wrong. Marie Clair looks like her father." – Chuck was drunk, but Nate wasn't one of those bright people to understand his riddle. – "She looks like Humphrey. Daniel Humphrey. The goddamn Humphrey Dumpty from Brooklyn. Can you believe it? He stole Serena from you and Blair from me…and that brat that I thought was mine. He wasn't such a naïve outsider as we thought he was, wasn't he? Daniel motherfucking Humphrey is the man that fucked up my life, made my wife weeping secretly about him for years and now stole my daughter…" – Nate couldn't tell if Chuck was laughing or crying.

"What are you talking about man? What is this nonsense?

"Blair Waldorf cheated on me twenty years ago. Was it my fault? Maybe." – He closed his eyes and wasn't able to sit straight any more. – "What does that hobo does to women? I gave her everything…" – Nate was just sitting silently next to him, not knowing what to say, so he let him talk. – "Do you know what the saddest part is? She didn't cheat on me just to pay me back because she knew that I had fun around…She went to him because she loves him…" – He covered his face with his palm.

"Chuck, I'll make you a strong coffee. You try to rest."

….

"Blair?" – Nate called her. After the short welcome talk he asked her to meet him for brunch. It's been several years when they saw each other, and they were both happy to meet again.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?"

"I assume you are informed…" – Blair said looking away.

"I think I always knew…"

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two months since the big secret came out and changed the lives of Marie Clair, Dan, Dylan and Blair.

Dan and Clair were spending lots of time together, getting to know each other. He was taking his daughter to the places he liked (from time to time mentioning that her mother loved them too, even though it was hard for Clair to think that there was a time when her mother had spare time to visit museums or watch movies that lasted more than two hours). In situations where parents and children were reunited or were getting to know each other, like in their case, they were unusually comfortable near each other and their conversations weren't awkward. Clair had the feeling that she never was separated from her father and enjoyed his presence.

"It's Dylan's birthday tomorrow. He barely speaks to me" – He said, after they got back in the loft.

"It's because you are spending more time with me." – She replied. – "He thinks he's neglected."

"I would never do that, but…"

"Can't he be more tolerant? I just met you, he had you his whole life" – Words like that were brining back Dan to reality, and he was hurting. On one hand he and Clair were bonding perfectly but Dylan was getting more and more distant.

…

Dylan arrived to the loft after being absent from home for several days.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting the father-daughter meeting" – He said not hiding that he didn't like the picture of them preparing lunch.

"You know, for a twenty two year old you act like you are two. Can you please accept the fact that I'm here and I won't just disappear because you don't like me" – Clair sassed.

"Kids, kids…" – It made Dan smile, because no matter how much the tension between Dylan and Clair was high, they were a family with their ups and downs.

"Well, somebody had to say that to him." – Clair replied continuing cutting the tomatoes.

"Dad, I don't mind you two spending time, but I do mind having a stranger in my house" – Clair wasn't one of those people who were getting offended easily, but it was too much even for her. She stood up from the chair and went to the bathroom.

"Dylan, I don't like this post adolescent attitude" – Dan never spoke to his son with strict tone, and it surprised Dylan.

"I hate that you pretend that this is all normal. It's not"

"Yes it is. You have to understand this. I want to spend more time with her, to make it up…

"Well you can't! You think taking her on a tour around New York's museums, galleries or parks where you and her mother had romantic dates is going to fascinate her? That girl over there grew up in an old money family, and your emotional crap won't buy her." – He surprised himself from the rude words that he said.

"I think…um, I think you are very wrong." – Dan didn't even want to think of the way Chuck was buying his daughter's affection. – "If you stop seeing her as a threat or as a stranger I'm sure you'll like her". – It made Dylan silent, and he went to his room. Truth was he wanted to hate Clair. The first day he met her he liked her easy going attitude, she was down to earth and she was easy to talk to. From the first moment he didn't look at her as a possible love interest, but somehow he had a feeling that he knew her, like she was…his sister…He shook his head to make those thoughts go away.

Several times he talked to his mother, and not even once she said something bad about Blair or Clair, but was keep saying to him that he has to try at least to be nice to her. He was aware that he was acting like a child, but he wasn't ready just to let her in his life.

….

Blair was hardly ever seeing her daughter. Most of the time when she would have called her, Clair was replying with short answers and it was impossible to get any information out of her about her life in the loft or her relation with her father.

Blair had to get back to work, because EW Designs couldn't wait for her and her misery to pass. Of course her frustrations were poured to her employees and she was even worse and more demanding than Eleanor. In the evenings she would have go home, have a drink and went to bed. If it wasn't for Dorota who was visiting her occasionally, Blair was completely alone.

The night when was Dylan's birthday, Clair decided not to be around him or in the loft. She came back to the penthouse. Blair's hope faded when she saw her daughter's strict face.

"Are you finally coming home?" – She asked her.

"No." – She replied shortly. – "It's Dylan's birthday and I…well he made it clear that doesn't want me there tonight".

"Clair, for how long do you plan to do this to me?" – Blair sighed. Clair was leaning on the wall by the elevator, wearing sneakers, jeans and black t-shirt, combined with plaid shirt over, because it was chilly. Her curly hair seemed even longer and shinier and as much as Blair was worrying about her, she looked healthier than ever. She was no longer pale, but her face was glowing and it seemed that Dan was taking good care of her.

"To you?" – She raised her eyebrow. – "You are selfish mother!" – She said, not moving from the wall.

"Why don't you sit down? Are you hungry?" – Blair asked.

"No. He cooks for me and makes sure I eat healthy. Not skipping breakfast…" – Blair nodded. She knew that it was in their family tradition to take care about the food for the people they loved. – "You know, I have a question for you". Blair was expecting worse behavior like yelling, or slamming doors or crying, because Marie Clair had her spoiled brat moments.

"Yes…"

"What on earth made you leave a man like my father to marry someone like your ex husband?" – Her eyes had a dangerous stare, not hiding her judgment. Blair didn't know the answer herself.

"I was young and I though I knew what I wanted. Chuck was my first love and, it seemed logical…" – She took a deep breath. – "I wasn't much older than you when life drama was happening to me, and Dan was…

"Dan was there for you, but he was from Brooklyn, and Chuck had everything and you dump that French dude, and suddenly the cost was clear. How romantic." – Clair didn't even let her mother finish.

"Maybe I made a mistake, but it doesn't give you any rights to be rude with me Marie Clair!" – Blair said sharply. – "Yes it seemed that way…"

"Then why did you go to him again?" – She was waiting for an answer from her mother. Blair was looking for the answer in her head. She knew what it was, but she had never said it out loud. – "You loved him, didn't you?" – Blair left her in the foyer and went in the living room, sat on the sofa, not looking at her daughter. – "I hope he never forgives you. You and Bass deserve each other."

"No we don't" – Chuck entered the penthouse. – "Am I interrupting a heartbreaking mother-daughter conversation?" – He asked, walking by Clair, looking up and down on her. – "I see you are trying to blend in with Humphrey, wearing this". – He pointed on her shirt, emphasizing the last word.

"I'm not trying. Why would I? I am a Humphrey, it comes naturally." – She replied with arrogant tone.

"What are you doing here?" – Blair came to the foyer again.

"My lawyer sent your daughter some papers, but we never got her response, so I'm here to see if she has seen them." – He said.

"I'm glad you came, so I don't have to visit you. I want you to know that I am going to change my last name. I don't want to be Bass anymore." – It surprised both Chuck and Blair.

"What?!" – Blair asked.

"That's some good news, because among the papers my lawyer sent you was a copy of my changed testament. You are no longer the heir of Bass Industries." - He smirked.

"Chuck what are you talking about?" – Blair widened her eyes.

"You are even surprised Blair? – He mumbled. - Why would she be? Plus now she is going to change her last name, so thank you Clair for helping me." – He smiled ironically.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's just…

"Oh, yes I meant it!" – She cut her mother's words. – "And even though I don't want to think how much money I just lost, it's a good riddance Bass!" – She chuckled.

Chuck left, and Blair rushed to check the pile of post she was too lazy to open. There was the envelope from Chuck's lawyer. She opened it and started crying.

"Are you insane?" – Clair asked her, being completely indifferent to the news. – "I don't want anything from him. As a matter of fact, once I make my own money I will pay him back what he wasted on me."

"Don't say that, it wasn't that we found you on the street. I invested in your education and everything…This is just…"

"I'll be in my room. You gather yourself together, because this is ridiculous."

When Chuck married Blair, their love was too epic for a prenuptial agreement, but his lawyers made him have it anyway. Not that Blair got out of that marriage poor, but for sure her fortune couldn't be measured to the empire that Chuck owned. She hated to admit, but her life seemed calmer and less stressful now that she was single. Except for the fact that she couldn't get rid of the feeling that Dan was stealing her daughter away from her. She knew that it was selfish, but she wanted Clair at home.

…

Dylan's birthday passed and even though he didn't have a lavish party, he spent the night out with classmates. When he came back home, his father was typing something on his computer.

"How was the party?" – Dan asked, taking his glasses off.

"Simple" – He added.

"Did you have fun?"

"It was ok."

Dylan's birthdays were usually celebrated with big family gathering, lots of food and drinks. His mother was always coming back to L.A with her family, but there were a few ones with only him and his father. Not that he minded, they always had good relation, and they were like best friends. His 22nd birthday started in the loft, just Dan and him all alone. Clair left. He didn't even feel like it was his birthday.

The girl knew that she wasn't welcome. Dylan hated to admit that he started missing his sister.

"You are alone?" – He asked his father.

"Yes, finishing something, I was writing from before. From tomorrow night you'll be alone in the loft too. I have to go back to L.A."

Dylan went to bed but he wasn't happy. Even though only few months ago he was the only child, and wasn't used on crowded home with an annoying little sister, he sort of got used on her. Now when Dan was about to leave, it meant that Clair wouldn't be coming back to the loft either. He was supposed to be happy about it, but somehow he wasn't.

….

"…_I have to go back to L.A…" – _He said to Clair, when she called him the next day. Suddenly the fact that he was about to go back there, made her panic. She felt safe with her father and spending the days with him were like a rehab from all the negativity she had absorbed during her life with Chuck and Blair, and the life among the cold snobs.

"Can I come with you…dad?" – The last word practically made Dan stop walking down the street. It wasn't weird or rude to him when she was calling him Dan. After all she was calling her mother by her name, and was calling Chuck "dad" only when they were in front of people and she hated to sound impolite.

"Yes." – He said. Half an hour later, he was in the penthouse. Clair had most of her belongings in the loft, but she still took a small bag with clothes that were more suitable for the warm California weather.

Blair haven't have seen him since their drunk night when they fell asleep on the sofa. She smiled to him, but he knew that she will freak out once she'll hear that he was taking Clair with him.

"I'm going to L.A." – Clair said when her mother looked at her questionably when she came down with another bag.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Only if that's ok with you Blair" – Dan rushed to say, before Clair had a chance to be sassy with her mother.

"I'm going with Dan."

"For how long? – Blair tried to keep calm. Clair didn't say anything. – "Don't tell me you are moving there!" – Blair raised her voice. – "Are you stealing my daughter, Humphrey?" – She turned to him.

"What am I, like 5? I decided to go with him, and I don't know for how long. A week, a month maybe…" – Clair said.

"What about school, young lady?" – Blair was already pissed off.

"It can wait" – The nonchalant attitude was adding oil to the fire.

"No. Blair, she'll stay with me for a week or two, school won't be neglected." – Dan tried to calm the situation. Blair was looking at both of them with anger.

"Let's put aside that she practically lives with you, but you are completely taking her away from me now?"

...

Serena interrupted the family fight. As usual she looked content, well dressed and nothing seemed to bother her.

"Bad timing?" – She smiled. In most situations people would have answered "no". But this wasn't most situations.

"Yes!" – Clair said, rolling her eyes.

"What's going on? Blair?" – Blair just looked at her not saying anything.

"Oh damn it Serena!" – Clair was always honest enough not to hide that Serena was annoying her. – "Do you always have to know everything? It's not of your goddamn business" – Serena looked at her, making a surprised face.

Blair went in the kitchen and Dan went after her. They were arguing there.

"That was rude Marie Clair!"

"So?"

"I'm your mother's best friend, we are like a family to each other!"

"Exactly. To my mother. To me you are nothing." – She sassed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Let's say I know some stories about you." – If look could have killed, Serena would have been dead. Everytime Dorota would have taken her in the penthouse (because Clair liked spending time with her Nana), Clair enjoyed digging out old things that belonged to Blair. In her childhood Clair managed to find some of her mother's old diaries that were well hidden in her old room. Not all of them, but one or two where Blair was writing about all the heartaches that Serena caused her.

"Stories?" – Serena tilted her head a bit and looked at her questionably.

"Today we are not gonna talk about you. If you'll excuse me, my parents are fighting over there because of me. You are free to go!"

Clair went in the kitchen where Blair and Dan were fighting. Actually Blair had her arguments and Dan was listening. Once she finally said all the reasons why Clair couldn't go, he decided to speak. Clair was standing by the door, they didn't even notice her coming.

"…Almost twenty years and _I'm_ stealing her away from you?! She wanted to come, and I'm happy to take her with me!" – Dan's last sentence shut Blair up. He left the kitchen and headed to the elevator. Clair rushed after him and practically jumped in before the door was closed. Standing next to him, wearing simple clothes and flats, she looked even younger. Dan was furious but chose not to speak and irritate the girl too. Somewhere between the penthouse and the ground floor, Marie Clair put her small hand in her father's.

"I decided to change my last name. I never was, nor I still want to be Bass. I told him that and he kicked me out of his will."

Dan didn't say a word, he just squeezed his daughter's hand in his. They left the building holding each others hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena didn't leave Blair's penthouse during the drama. She sat calm on the sofa in the living room and peacefully waited for it to be over. Once the elevator's doors were closed and Blair's groaned, she let herself speak.

"Just let her go…She needs more time with Dan, she'll be fine" – Blair completely forgot about Serena.

"You think?" – She asked sarcastically.

"B you need break from all this. Just use the time to relax, shop a little, I don't know…read a book or something."

Blair was too pissed off and Serena's advice irritated her even more.

"Well, I guess that's what you are doing while your son is in Switzerland. And don't call me B, I'm no longer 15."

"Oh come on. It's not the end of the world. She is with her father."

Blair sighed and sat next to her.

"I'm scared Serena. In one moment I didn't know how to start about this whole thing, and in another she is moving with him in L.A."

"Dan's her father. You and I know how it feels not to have one around."

"This is different, Serena. We knew our fathers. He showed up out of the blue and she's like under a spell. Dan this, Dan that…Of course blaming me for everything, hating on Chuck. "

"Yeah…Dan has that effect on people…except maybe we were too blind to see." – That "we" meant more "I", but Blair didn't notice.

"I'm gonna let her stay for a week, ten days tops. Then I'll go there and drag her back home if necessary."

"She said that she knows some stories about me" – Serena brought up Clair's sassy monolog.

"What stories?" – Blair went to the kitchen and brought tea for them both.

"I don't know Blair…I hope you aren't telling her every possible thing we did back when we were younger…"

"I hardly was able to tell her about Dan, what are you talking about?"

"Maybe Dorota told her something…you know about me and Nate back then…" – Blair scoffed on that. – "I wouldn't be so sure, your daughter never liked me."

"She has an attitude, it's not that she doesn't like you."

"Then I guess Dan told her something and…"

"Serena!" – Blair stopped her. – "I'm worried and sick here, and all you can think of is why my daughter is being a bitch to you?!" – Serena didn't like when things weren't revolving around her.

"I'm gonna go now, you are not in the mood, and Clair's insults are enough for today." – She stood up and walked to the elevator.

"Fine! Go, that's what you always do!" – Blair threw her hands in the air, voice tired to get in another fight.

"Excuse me? How old are we Blair? Just when I think this is supposed to buried together with our childhood..."

"I'm tired Serena. I got divorced after twenty years, my daughter's father is slowly but surely taking her away from me, I work fifteen hours a day and I really need shoulder to cry on…

"Then you should go after Dan, he was always good in that" – She pressed the button and the doors closed. Blair closed her eyes, sighed and realized that nothing has actually changed.

…

Clair was in Los Angeles for almost a week. Dan had to write most of the time so she was trying to let him work, managing to entertain herself. Dan had an imposant number of books, and she couldn't help but pick at least one and read a bit. When she wasn't reading she was scratching in her fashion notebook. In the middle of the week, Dan had to go to meet his publisher, so she stayed alone at home.

She was being lazy the entire morning, eating cereals and watching TV. Around noon, somebody rang the doorbell. She opened the door and a woman with big sunglasses was standing in front of her. The woman was in her middle forties, tall, light brown hair, skinny figure. She took off her glasses and studied Clair's face for a moment.

"Yes?" – Clair asked. She wasn't used to open doors for people.

"You must be the long lost daughter?" – She smiled. – "I'm Elizabeth, Dylan's mother." – She offered her hand to Clair. – "Can I come in?"

"Is Dan fine that you are here?" – Clair asked with doubt, but still moved aside and the woman walked in the house.

"We had a civilized divorce. I'm the mother of his son after all. It's not like I don't come here to visit them." – Clair smiled. – "So…? How is the feeling to get to know your real dad after so long?"

"Well…I'm here, which means we are getting along good. Your son is whining a bit, but he'll be fine."

"Is that so?" – The woman asked.

"Oh yes, he feels threatened by me, thinks that I'll take Dan away from him. With all due respect, he acts like a baby."

"I can see why. You seem temperament and like someone who never shuts up." – She smiled at her.

"You act pretty normal. I thought…"

"That I'll hate you?" – She snorted. – "Oh my dear, it's been so long, I'm over everything."

"Well not hating me, but…my mother." – She said a bit more serious.

"I did. Your father and I spent quality two, almost three years together. We cared about each other. But I guess, it wasn't so epic…as what he had with your mother. I was angry, then I met my current husband. I'm more than fine." – She walked comfortably to the kitchen, getting herself water out of the fridge. – "Then I read Inside, and I stopped being so mad. That poor man was consumed from his feelings about this Blair girl."

Clair was looking at her unsure what to say.

"Your mother never let you read it, right?"

"I thought…that the book was called Outside" – The woman chuckled.

"That is the second book, when they all betrayed him." – She stood up, and went to Dan's study, searched a bit in the library and pulled out two books.

"Here!"- She handed them to Clair. – "If I were your mother, now that you know the truth, I'd let you read these books. As I heard, you aren't much informed."

Clair opened the first book and read a few lines. She instantly recognized Serena in Sabrina's character that was described at the beginning of the book. – "Just make sure Dan doesn't catch you. I mean…knowing how pristine he is when comes to his child…children…" – She winked at her. Then she left her and went to Dylan's room. Clair quickly read the summary of Inside on the back cover and instantly got interested about it. Elizabeth came back to the living room.

"So…?"

"So, what?" – She looked at her.

"Dear God, you look so much like Dan, it's crazy." – She pointed out the obvious. – "When Dylan told me about you and that drama was happening, I wasn't surprised at all. I mean, it would have been weird if destiny didn't have odd ways to bring them back together."

"There is no such thing as destiny. _Destiny is for losers_. It's just a stupid excuse to wait for things to happen instead of making them happen." – Clair quoted her mother's favourite line.

"Yes there is destiny. What do you think you are?" – Elizabeth smiled at her.

…

_The day when Marie Clair was born was a chilly spring day. The wind was blowing strong, and the sun was hiding between few dark clouds. Blair was already in hospital, waiting for her contractions to attack again. Serena was with her for support while they were waiting for Eleanor to fly back to New York from Paris. She didn't panic at all. She was well prepared for the situation, read millions of books and was disciplined and seemed in control of everything. unlikely the other pregnant women on her floor.._

"_B, I can't believe this is happening. You are having a baby!" – Serena would have repeated on each 15 minutes._

_It's been almost a decade and Blair got over the fact that Serena slept with Dan (and Nate) so they were best friends again. She was trying to believe that she was over that, although it was often making her sick to the point of vomiting. Now that she was having a baby from Dan, she wanted to think that it was in the past…or at least that they were even…or that she won for once. Of course those were just her thoughts that she was afraid to even let them run trough her head, afraid that somebody might hear them._

_Chuck was stuck at work, not knowing that Blair was already in the hospital. She decided not to call right away, but Serena did that for her. When he arrived Blair was already in the delivery room. Even though she had an option to have her husband there with her, holding her hand and supporting her, she chose to do it all alone. Anyway, she knew Chuck wouldn't have agreed on that. _

_Four hours of pushing, heavily breathing, sweat and screaming, the baby came out. She didn't want to know the sex during the pregnancy, so when they told her it was a girl, she smiled. _

_**Dan…**_

_Later in her life, she couldn't recall if she said his name out loud or if she just thought about him._

…_._

Clair was curled in the armchair in the living room, completely unaware that she had almost read the entire book. It's been almost five hours since Elizabeth left, and Dan was still out. Every once in a while she had to remind herself that her father wrote that book. She could have completely relate to the characters, their age, the places in New York where they were going out, the little heartaches or short love affairs they were having. But she never had experienced anything like the Dylan-Clair relationship.

_**Charlie, you scumbag. You remained the same fucker till this day. How is it possible to do this, you sick girl? Who wouldn't want to be loved the way Dylan loved Clair…? **_

When she heard Dan's car parking on the drive way she quickly hid the books and turned the TV on. There were only 10-15 pages left, but she already knew that she was about to spend the night reading finishing Inside and starting Outside.

They had dinner, talked about their days, she told him about Elizabeth…an hour later, Dan fell asleep from exhaustion.

She went in her room, finished Inside and started reading Outside. It was making her sick, she even wept reading several chapters. If she wasn't her daughter and was alive when Blair was young, she would have slapped her. Dan didn't over react, nothing he wrote was a lie. All of them were described the exact way they were and none of them was changed. She knew she hated Serena for a reason. Now she was making her sick even more.

It was almost 3 AM, but she refused to go to sleep, before she finished the entire book. Around 5 AM she closed the back cover of Outside, unable to believe what sort of scumbags were the people she was surrounded by. She picked her phone and dialled Blair's number. It didn't ring for too long, Blair was already up, preparing to go to work.

"Clair what's wrong?" – She snapped, knowing that in L.A the sun wasn't even up.

"Mom….please take me home…" – She said with crying voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Blair was nervously peeling of her perfectly made manicure while her town car was taking her to JFK. How many times she passed those streets, how many flights she took from that airport and it was almost impossible not to remember that night of her first wedding when she panicked and all she wanted was to get out of there. Dan…again him. It seemed that in her worst he was always there like an angel guardian.

"Can we go a little faster?" – She barked to the driver. The streets of Brooklyn were crowded, and it took them almost an hour to get to the airport. Once she finally sat on her seat she could have finally relaxed. Clair sounded very disturbed and refused to tell her what was wrong. She was just begging her to come to Los Angeles and get her out of there. For the entire week she was there, she called her only two times, when she arrived and when she practically cried to her. Blair didn't even wanted to think of bad things, but they were running though her head and she wasn't able to control them. What if they had a car accident? Or maybe Dan said something about her, and it pissed Clair off? Or what if she met his ex wife? Whatever happened had to wait for six hour flight before Blair lends in Los Angeles and goes to Dan's house.

….

Clair was still sleeping when Dan left the house, going for another meeting with his publisher. She let herself stretching in bed for a while, then stood up furiously and started working around the house. She vacuumed, did the dishes, removing the furniture in a way that she liked…Then she called a cab and left the house.

….

_One Saturday afternoon, when Marie Clair was 16, she came back home, wearing black wife beater, ripped jeans and Converse shoes with studs on them. Chuck was chilling in the living room with a newspaper and Whiskey in his hand, not paying attention to his daughter. She stormed through the living room, mumbling hi, going straight to her bedroom. An hour later when she came out of her room, Chuck and Blair were having quiet dinner with classical music in the background and expensive wine on the table. She sat next to Blair, waiting for the maid to bring her a plate. While the woman was serving her food, Clair's phone rang (even though there was a strict rule about cell phones while dining. Only Chuck was allowed to call if his phone rang) she turned a bit on the left to cancel the call, speaking something quietly. Blair's scream practically made her jump off her chair._

"_What have you done?" – Blair screamed. – "Please tell me..."_

"_It's permanent!" – She grinned. That morning she got a tattoo on her shoulder blade. It was an ornamented infinity sign. She gave the tattoo artist a fake permission with faked signature of her mother. It was enough for him. _

"_Turn around!" – Chuck said almost inaudibly. Clair knew that it was going to piss him off, that's why she didn't even bother to hide her ink. Chuck rolled his eyes and looked away. – "Like your behaviour isn't enough, you had to put that too?"- Clair grinned._

"_Marie, I'll make a doctor appointment tomorrow for removal…How will you wear backless clothes?" – Blair was very disturbed._

"_Over my dead body! I like this tattoo, I put it to stay there, not to remove it after a day!" – She started eating her meal peacefully._

_Later in the evening when she wanted to go out with her friends, Chuck just cut her way._

"_You are grounded!" – It was funny how he never raised his tone on her, yet she couldn't stand listening to his voice._

"_Am I?" – She sassed. _

"_Till the rest of the school year!" – He added. – "Not only you act like a total redneck, but you are disrespectful!"_

_Clair just looked at him, made step aside and went out the house. Chuck raised his eyebrow and smirked. He was thinking of another punishment, cutting her allowances or not letting her have the long waited summer holiday in Miami with her classmates. _

…_. _

Blair arrived on LAX and literally ran among the people to catch a cab. She gave the driver Dan's address and he drove off. When they arrived in front of his house, she tossed money to the driver, dragged her bag and ran to the door. She glued her finger to the door bell, pressing it till Clair opened the door. She looked calm and smiled at her.

"Hi"

"What's wrong? Did he do anything to you? Where is Dan? – Blair hugged her daughter almost suffocating her.

"Mom, I'm fine" – The girl groaned and walked in the house.

"Clair!" – Blair walked inside. – "What happened? Don't scare me please?" – Her face was worried and the little wrinkle between her eyebrows looked deepened.

"Nothing…" – Clair replied as if Blair was trying to get any answer from her.

"Clair you called me this morning crying to take you home. I had to leave the Designs and fly over the country, sick of worries…Don't do this!"

The timing was so precise, that while Blair was panicking, Dan arrived. He was surprised to see Blair there. He also started questioning what happened. While they were explaining to each other why and how Blair arrived, Clair interrupted them.

"I'm out. You two…well…" – She opened the door from the dining room and before she left she winked at Blair and closed the front door.

The room was covered with candles, had bouquet of fresh peonies on the table, champagne in a bucket with ice, glasses, and two dishes covered with silver covers. They both remained with opened mouths.

"What is this?" – Blair asked.

"I don't know, I just came home…"

"Did you talk her to do this?" – Blair snapped.

"What? I'm surprised to see you here" – He took off his coat walking to his bedroom hanging it.

"Dan, seriously. She called me this morning, crying to take her home. I flew for six hours, I'm crazy of worries. Did she go somewhere last night?"

"No, she went to bed early."

"Are you sure?" – Blair was pissed off.

"Yes. We had dinner and went to bed early." – He repeated.

"Which one is her room?" – She asked. He pointed to the door, and Blair rushed in. She started checking around the bed, under the bed, opening drawers.

"What are you doing? Blair?" – Dan walked in.

"What does it look like, Humphrey?" – She was checking though her scratch notebook. – "Searching for clues." – Her little investigation was pretty loud, and it was annoying Dan.

"Stop searching." – Dan found the books. She hid them below the pillows on the bench by the window. – "She read my books" – He sighed.

"What?!" – Blair lifted herself from the floor, where she was trying to find anything that could have answered her questions. – "What the hell were you thinking Dan? Why? Oh god, there are those parts where…She is traumatized for life now" – She was babbling nervously.

"I didn't let her. She found them, by herself."

"Because you weren't hiding them." – She rolled her eyes and walked away from the room. Dan walked after her.

"Don't you get it?" – He made few more steps and was close enough to Blair. – "She is trying to bring us together." – Blair was looking straight into his eyes. Suddenly she wasn't middle aged woman (very good looking and well dressed one). She was the same Blair from thirty something years ago. The same feeling like that night on Valentine's Day was prevailing her body. Dan was standing just a step away from her, looking at her, emotions easily readable in his eyes. She could have sworn she wasn't breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank you to all of you who are reading my first fanfic, like it and reveiw it regularly. It really means a lot to me, and I'm really having fun writing new chapters (I'm one hurt/damaged Dair shipper, and for now I don't see another way to heal my soul, but reading/writing fanfics. Let's hope for something in season 6.  
**_

_**I let myself write about New York(ers) (I'm too love with the city for my own good) and Los Angeles based on my movies, books and Internet knowledge about these cities and people. Nothing I've wrote supposed to offend anyone. Thanks again and stay tuned.  
**_

* * *

_**Tell me what would make you happy Dan…?** _

_And then silence. Deep down, somewhere in her unconscious she knew what he was about to do. After they kissed the very first time, she panicked so much, she was hiding, sleeping thorugh the day, putting the phone in her closet or in the bathroom, afraid that she might have picked up if she saw his name on the screen._

_**Chcuk.**_

_That's it, he was always good to remove people out of her head and it was the only logical solution. She didn't like Humphrey for God's sake. Yes, she liked being friends with him, (watching movies with him, debating over them with him, walking down the street with him, drinking coffee with him, having useless fight with him) but the moment he stepped out of the elevator, telling her that there was something more because they kept them as a secret, the whole panic mixed with fear that she actually might have fell for him started. _

_Once they set things clear, that the kiss meant nothing (to both of them) she was finally able to breathe again. Pedantically (as she used to do with thoughts that were driving her insane, thoughts that were pointing out her reality) she forgot about the kiss, they continued hanging out as they used to. _

_Now he was standing before her, closing his eyes for a second (making her realize that his eye lashes were too beautiful for boy's eyelashes), tiny smile spreading on the corners of his lips (only in her dreams she was able to admit to herself that Humphrey had perfectly shaped lips) and slowly leaning towards her. She wasn't sure if she had dreamed of that before, because it seemed as it happened or maybe in that moment in part of a second she just thought that it would be so crazy if he does something like that, not answering that Serena would have made him happy. _

_And she didn't back off. She made one insecure step backwards, her brain refusing to let her legs run away. And then nothing! A complete blackout. Last thing she saw were Dan's closed eyes, lips inch away from hers, waiting for her to be sure enough if she really wanted him to proceed. It felt so good. God damn it. It was probably the best kiss she ever had in her life. She wasn't sure if it was because he waited for that for so long or because she finally let her locked desire to finally get out. _

_And then Serena and Georgina at the door…_

_She wasn't aware that her heart was pounding not because she was mortified that her best friend saw her kissing the love of her life or because Georgina took a picture of the Princess of Monaco kissing a random guy. No. Her heart was pounding because Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn knew what to do with his lips and tongue and made her knees shake._

_They kissed many times after that, each kiss emotional and passionate, but Blair Waldorf's memory of that kiss couldn't be erased even by strong amnesia._

….

"This is nonsense." – Blair replied. – "Why would she do that? I flew like six hours…I've been tricked by my own daughter…"

"Can you just forget about those six hours?" – Dan asked walking in the dining room. He smiled at the whole decoration and the fact that his daughter schemed the whole thing so perfectly well that even managed to out scheme her own mother. He opened the champagne and poured it into the glasses. – "Can you please sit down?" – He faced Blair. She hesitated a bit, but still walked to him, taking the glass that he offered her.

"She said she hopes you will never forgive me." – She smiled gently.

"She is just a child. Things are black and white now for her."

"Do you think you can forgive me?" – She asked looking at him. Her eyes weren't changed. She was still the doe-eyed girl. He smiled at her.

"It's been twenty years." – They both sat down, near each other. Their faces under the light of the candles again looked as if they were twenty one. – "I forgave you the moment Clair called me to tell me who she was."

"It's been so hard…all of my choices, and…I feel awful. I…" – He put his hands over hers.

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. Last time I wanted to tell you how I felt, you made it clear and…I was trying to convince myself that you were nothing but a mistake. My Brooklyn phase. Then I made a pregnancy test…" – Her eyes were filling with tears. – "How was I supposed to know what love was. Nobody told me anything about it."

"Audrey Hepburn told you." – He smiled at her, eyes warm as always. She smiled too, but the tears were heavier than her smile and they started rolling down her cheeks.

"Everything that I dreamed of…well let's put aside Louis and that bad episode…was in front of me. Every time when I was watching Breakfast at Tiffany's just to soothe myself I would have criticized Holy and her stupidity. But she ran out of the cab fast enough."

Dan was listening to her carefully.

"Serena gloated when I found out that you two…" – She wasn't even able to pronounce it in the same sentence. –"But compared to what I've done…"

"It was twenty seven years ago, let's…please let's forget about it. Just don't remind me, it took me so long…"

"I'm sorry!" – Two decades later, Dan let himself hug her for the first time. If he wasn't counting the nap they had at her place a month ago, hugging as they used to.

….

"_Did you do this, to piss your father off?" – Blair asked her daughter, the next morning while they were driving in the town car, before she dropped her off in front of the school._

"_My life, mother, does not revolve around Chuck Bass. I do what I want when I want it. I wanted a tattoo and I got it." – She replied cocky._

"_You know, I will find out where you got it, and I will close that studio in no time. How can they tattoo minors?" – Blair was preaching the entire time. _

"_Mom, it's morning, you should be tired, not talking at all…?" – Clair was looking outside the window._

"_Does it even have a meaning for you? Or you just woke up one morning and decided to get…as you tattooed people say: ink yourself?" _

"_It's an infinity sign. You remember whenever I used to be afraid of something or was questioning myself, you would have promised that everything would be fine, and whenever I'd have asked if you would be there for me, you'd have say "always"…well…that's the meaning." – It shut Blair up and she never mentioned the tattoo again._

…

"When Serena called me two months ago, and then put Clair on the phone…I swear I couldn't breathe. I thought it was you, then she pointed out her name, spelled it…" – The champagne in any other case would have made them giggling, but now it just helped them open their souls.

"I never thought she'd bond with you in such short time" – Blair added, still having her hand under Dan's.

"When she walked in the elevator leaving with the bags, having that "don't bother me" attitude, I thought – Look at that, Chuck Bass destroyed her…my daughter, that looks so much like me. But then she came to the loft and started talking to me as if she knew me for years, and being natural and showing affection towards me, a total stranger in her life… But she has that pretentious intelligence and snobbery that you have, and I love it…And the only problem I have now is that Dylan refuses to accept her…but I swear I love her since the first minute." – Dan's words were bursting out under the influence of the drink.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you…and her. I know Clair. She will torture me for a while, before she actually forgives me."

"She decided to change her last name, fully aware that she was about to lose everything…" – He stopped. Blair was looking at him carefully. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that it touched him so much, that his daughter turned into a person that he was proud of. She removed her hand out of his, moving her chair closer to him.

"She has you…" – She put her both hands on his face, trailing her right thumb under his eye lid, wiping off a tear that just fell down from his closed eye. He finally looked at her. – "She's maybe cocky and at times hard to deal with…but she has your heart." – Blair pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed her back.

….

Clair took a cab and it took her straight to Hollywood. As a typical New Yorker she had attitude towards the city, the sunshine, the people that seemed to be pretty all the time, the constant optimism…But that day she couldn't help herself but like the city. It was evening, and tourists were flooding the city, taking pictures on the Walk of Fame, giggling and being happy. Most of them were families. She was observing them with a smile on her face. She walked up and down the street, taking pictures of the stars with the names she admired, then got tired and bought herself an ice cream and sat on the first available bench she found. She was ready to even check in a hotel in order to give her parents time to fix things up. Then she thought how crazy Blair could be and suddenly her face frowned.

"God damn it" – She said out loud. What if her crazy mother left the house realizing that she was set up?

A guy sat next to her, not even asking if he was allowed to.

"I can spot a New Yorker everywhere." – He said to her. She gave him one of her nasty looks.

"Such a talent you have!" – She said and turned her head on the other side.

"It's because I'm from New York too. I mean…I like it here, but after a while you just miss New York's sassiness and the way these people are all super nice and over positive here annoys, right…? You just got to curse to get it out" – He added.

"Yes ." – Clair couldn't help but agree.

"Leo" – He offered his hand to hers.

"Clair" – She shook hands with him. She noticed that the boy was pretty handsome. Deep dark eyes, wide smile, pale face, mole under his eye…

"So what brings you here Clair?" – He asked.

"Destiny" – She smiled. – "I'm setting my parents to get back together."


	15. Chapter 15

"What is this?" – Blair found an older notebook among his books in the living room. Dan was already tipsy and was lying on the sofa, resting his head on a pillow, eyes closed.

"What is what?" – He asked not moving or opening his eyes.

"_**What took you so long?"**_

"_**I got your text and I came right over. What's wrong?"**_

"_**I can't believe you told everyone…This was supposed to be our secret."**_

"_**You're the one who wanted it kept secret, not me"**_

"_**I have a life…future...plans… and you just can't screw this up"**_

"_**I didn't mean to"**_

"_**You have to understand, there was nothing between us, not then, not now. Nothing!"**_

"_**I do believe you"**_

_**Dan turns on his heel and leaves the foyer of Blair's home. He presses the button and leaves. She doesn't do anything to make him stop, as a matter of fact, she isn't even close to him when she points out that the chemistry that used to burn into his chest and the kiss they shared was good or meant anything. There was nothing between them, and it was finally time for him to stop pretending and deluding himself with fantasies. **_

_**The End**_

Blair read the short dialog and the description below.

"Oh that…" – He mumbled. – "That notebook is from 2012, if you haven't noticed the calendar on the first page. I had to write it, you know…to…to set things clear with myself. Force myself to stop writing anything…anything like Inside." – Blair sat next to him and instinctively he laid his head in her lap.

"This is the same Clair-Dylan dialogue from Inside…Expect there isn't a kiss and she talks in past tense."

"And they aren't Clair and Dylan, they are Dan and Blair." – Dan pointed out. – "It wasn't meant to be put in any book of mine, or anything…It was for me. To read it any time when memories would have come back…or when I would have held the phone in my hand, forcing myself not to call you…like on your wedding day." – Blair was rereading the lines again, biting her lips, once again feeling the guilt.

"You know that I have read this part in the original version." – She said running her fingers through his hair.

"The part that never happened…" – He smiled. – "I remember you mentioned it once."

"The part that did happen!" – She corrected him. – "I was mortified. I kissed Dan Humphrey. Serena lived with me back then, and whenever she would have come into my room to ask me what was wrong with me…I mean, what was I supposed to tell her?" – Dan smiled, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Serena, I kissed that Brooklyn weasel and it was life changing experience. It made me realize I love Chuck Bass."

"Chuck was only a cure for the panic I felt because of that kiss. How dumb were you actually?" – She lifted her legs on the coffee table. – "There wasn't any single thing that wasn't against you and me. First Serena, then Chuck, plus we hated each other, and…"

"You were just annoying, I never hated you." – He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. The whole time his eyes were closed.

"Very "Age of Innocence", Humphrey" – She chuckled like a schoolgirl.

Then they stopped talking, and just remained in the same position on the couch, eyes closed and fingers entwined.

…

Clair didn't know how exactly she ended up, having pizza in a beach Italian restaurant with the guy she met. Leo was natural and pretty easy to talk to, and she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she knew him for a long time.

He was a medical student on Yale, but was persuading his music career with his band that he formed with his high school friends. For several months he was neglecting his school which, as he said, was driving his parents nuts.

"So you thought that it was a better way to succeed here instead of New York? How pretentious." – She smiled.

"Yeah, things aren't going smooth." – He sighed. – "Maybe someday, who knows…maybe we'll grow old and become insanely popular like Rufus Humphrey and his band mates. That old man had more groupies than Rolling Stones." – It made Clair's face serious. – "Did I say something wrong? Don't yell me you are one of them?" – He smiled.

"Ew, no!" – Clair rolled her eyes. – "He's…well, he's my grandfather." – Leo almost choked on his drink.

"You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am."

She told him her life story in few sentences, and he was even more amazed from her after that.

Around one in the morning, it's been exactly six hours since Clair left Dan's house and she was tired as hell. Leo walked her to the nearest cab.

"Is there a chance to see you again? Back home, maybe?" – He asked politely.

"Maybe…if destiny plays its game." – She said smirking.

"You believe in that stuff?" – He asked.

"Only if I'm the one that organizes destiny's game" – She smiled and walked in the cab. He stayed on the same spot smitten by the girl with curly hair, fierce attitude and deep brown eyes. He was already sure that he was going to look for her. After all, he was the youngest of the four children of Georgina Johnson n_é_e Sparks, and that woman for sure knew everything about everyone in New York City.

….

When she arrived, the house was dark and quiet. She was praying that Blair didn't leave furiously, preparing some annoying long talk when she was about to go back home. She tried to unlock the door, but it wasn't locked at all, so she entered the house. The dining room was dark, and she didn't dare turning the lights on. She just enlightened it with her cell phone. The champagne bottle was empty and the table seemed as people actually ate on it. She smiled.

In the living room Dan and Blair were sleeping in the same position and she just remained at the door for few moments observing them. They seemed calm and if she didn't know what sort of drama they have been through, she would have never guessed that they were separated for almost three decades. She went to her room and collapsed on the bed.

"I want that to happen to me" – She sighed out loud.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Dylan was alone for almost a week, getting used on the silence and the peace that before were nonexistent. It seemed that life went back to normal again. He thought that Clair would have visited him in order to annoy him for fun, but it didn't happen. Rufus told him that Clair went with Dan in L.A, but at that point he was too tired to care or to be jealous.

"Finally at peace" – Jenny would have teased him.

"Yeah..?" – He would have sighed.

"Ah, don't tell me you miss her?" – Jenny would have smiled. – "She's a nice kid though."

…

Jenny was working in her studio in Soho, surrounded with her assistants, interns and other designers that were collaborating with her. She was working hard on her new collection and the magazines were already announcing it as the most expected upcoming fashion show in the city.

It's been decades since the last time she saw Nate, but she could have recognized his face anywhere. He was the same, still handsome, young at heart (according to his clothes and shoes) and still adorably lost.

Her studio was placed on the ground floor of a building and the showroom was right next to it, connected by few doors with her studio. He was talking on the phone, window shopping when she opened the door from her studio. She lit her cigarette and observed him for a while. He didn't notice her, or recognize her. Of course if he would have lifted his head to see the huge JD letters hanging above the door, and the smaller letters of Jennifer Humphrey Designs at the glass door, he would have known.

"Nathaniel" – She called his name. He turned to face her, still holding his phone on his ear. She was dressed in black suit and white shirt, wearing blood red ankle boots, hair long and blond.

"How is this possible?" – He smiled, recognizing her smile and face and they instantly hugged.

"Working hard, walking over people" – She winked. – "And how is this possible, don't tell me you use botox to look like this?"

"Just my genes, and my life style. The further from here, the better"

"You are right" – She agreed.

She had to work and he had to go, but after trying to catch up with their lives, Nate invited her to a fund raising party as his date. As much as she was influential and self-confident woman, suddenly Little J woke up inside her and her heart started pounding.

Jennifer Humphrey never got married, claming that marriage was the worst thing that people can do to love. Her father was twice divorced, her brother was also divorced and most of her friends were experienced that torture. She was dating few men from the show business, but those relationships never seemed to be the right things. In the end, she was convincing herself that her career was the most important thing in her life. Little J might have been scared, but Jennifer Humphrey decided to shut her up and accept Nate's invitation.

….

In Los Angeles the following day after the set up date, Dan woke up, after spending the night sleeping on the sofa with Blair. Again.

She wasn't there. He stood up, taking deep breath, trying to get up. He made peace with Blair leaving him long time ago, so he accepted it once again. He had a light headache so he finally stood up and headed to the kitchen to find an aspirin.

_**She left…of course…Denial and fear…Why anything would change**_

"Good morning" – Blair smiled to him, standing behind the kitchen island, serving breakfast. She looked at him, dressed in different clothes. He couldn't hide his smile and for the first time in years, he felt hope for them,

"You got up early" – He mumbled, putting hand on his head.

"Somebody has to be sober in this household, Humphrey!" – She smiled. – "There is your bottle of aspirin and here is your sugar-free Americano" – She put on the counter big paper bag of hot coffee.

"Wow, you…"

"I'm always prepared" – She chuckled. – "Clair is still sleeping. You go and refresh yourself, and I'll serve breakfast in the back yard"

It was incredible. For one moment he was sure he would embrace the late morning, hung over, cursing his silly naïve wish to believe that she would stay there with him. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and smiled to the mirror. It was a good morning after all.

Blair had already served the breakfast in the backyard by the pool and was waiting for him. He sat down next to her, still not allowing himself to kiss her, because he wasn't sure how she would have reacted.

"There are no fruits and vegetables in this house, even if your life depends on that" – She commented, taking a sip from her juice. – "I had to go the supermarket, which isn't close, and you taxis here are brutally unfamiliar when I ask to be taken to the nearest good supermarket." – She was rambling.

"You went to a supermarket?" – He raised his eyebrows in surprise. – "When did you wake up?

"I understand that you are a writer and you don't have to wake up before noon…but some of us run very influential fashion companies and…well I'm used on waking up at 7AM straight" – She smiled. – "Plus, if you are about to take care of Clair, there must be healthy food here."

"Evil dictator…" – He mumbled and smiled to her.

"It's nice here…" – She said, changing the topic. – "Pool, big yard…eternal sunshine…I thought you needed dark clouds and rain to write your stories" –She looked at him with teasing eyes.

"I can imagine whatever I want, remember?" – He replied.

"Did you ever imagine this? Us…having breakfast at your house, while our daughter is sleeping her youth away?" – She smiled warm.

"More than you can imagine" – He said.

"I have a question for you, Humphrey!"- She started a bit more official. – "Why on earth are you still living here? Your son is in New York, your daughter…me…You are all alone here."

"I got used" – He said. – "Plus, my editor is here, and my publisher, and…"

"Like you are seeing them every day. You should move back home" - He wasn't expecting those words to come out of Blair's mouth. – "Don't look at me like that. I'm just pointing out that it would be more practical"

"Ok, before I start assuming things…What do you want from me?" – He asked, hoping that the question wasn't too stupid. She looked at him and snapped her answer.

"I want you near me. I want whenever I feel bad to get in the cab or in my town car and come to your loft. I want to forget about work at times, and actually go to MoMa or Met, or watch a very, but very old movie with you. I want to be intellectual snob around you, because you speak that language. Do I need to go on?" – She smiled finally.

"No" – He said with a little smile. Just before he leaned to kiss her, Clair came out from the house, walking slowly, still wearing her pajamas and sunglasses. Blair wrinkled her nose on that combination.

"I hate the sun" – She mumbled, taking a glass of juice that Blair offered to her.

"Good morning to you too" – Blair scoffed a little bit. The three of them were sitting in the back yard, having their morning drinks in silence.

"So…" – Clair started. – "I see you are still here" – She took off her sunglasses to wink to Blair.

"About that prank…we'll discuss later" – Blair said with strict voice, but Clair knew that she already forgave her. – "I have to go back to New York tonight."

"I'll stay with dad" – Clair replied. Dan observed Blair's face to see the reaction of her face, but she didn't make any face nor said anything about it.

"You have one more week, before you come back home and start going to school again."

"And changing my last name" – She reminded her mother. Blair tried not to react anyhow. – "Well what? Not like I'm getting anything from Bass Industries if I keep the last name. Plus it's a decision I've made already. If that's fine with Dan" – She looked at him.

"You know it is" – Dan said.

"Good then." – She chuckled. – "I might have go back to bed, I'm still sleepy and the sun is burning. She put the glass on the table and left her parents alone. She wasn't sleepy at all, but she wanted to give them more alone time as possible, because according to her planes, Dan and Blair had to take the next step as soon as possible.

…..

At the party, Nate and Jenny arrived together, attracting people's eyes on them. They were not paying attention on them, and were talking to each other about their lives and how things were changed.

"You are an aunt of Blair's daughter. Who would say" – Nate giggled.

"Don't remind me. I spent enough time of my life hating her, then had to deal with Dan's depression because of her and now this."

"Hey…Clair is a cool kid. Nothing like these up tight snobs. Dare I say, she reminds me of you so much" – It made her smile a little bit.

"I don't like how she teases and annoys my nephew." – Jenny said. – "I didn't even know who she was, and she already tried to intern for me. When I saw the name I told my assistant to send her home."

"And where did you get that attitude? Blair's work!" – Nate teased her.

"Enough about my never ending family drama. What's going on with you?"

"Well…I gave up on my life here. It was suffocating me. After I divorced Serena, I really didn't have anything to do here, so I sold Spectator and drifted away to see the world"

While they were sharing their life dramas, Chuck Bass showed up out of nowhere. He didn't recognize Jenny when he tapped Nate on his shoulder, slightly tipsy.

"Aren't you going to introduce me with the young lady, Nathaniel" – His drunk and quiet voice reminded Jenny of many bad memories.

"You are getting old and blind Chuck Bass" – She sassed. He looked at her, but he wasn't able to remember if he had met her before. "Jenny. Humphrey!" – She pointed her last name. Chuck made disgusted face.

"It seems that your kind is all over this city" – He mumbled.

"We are a big family" – She said that to annoy him.

"I didn't know you were here" – He said.

"That's because you don't move your feet further than Park Avenue. Or shop anywhere but Prada"

"That's true" – He said, taking another drink from the waitress that passed by him.

"I assume you have met my fake daughter, already?" – He said.

"I have" – She said, turning her head away from him, uninterested to continue the conversation. Nate tried to say something else to cut the tension, but Chuck continued.

"All these years, I was trying to figure out, from where she pulled that interest in trashy fashion, bad music and sailor's mouth." – He raised his eye brows and smirked ironically.

"Is it clear now?" – Jenny asked.

"Like a day!" – He laughed.

"Man, it's enough" – Nate interrupted him.

"No, it's not!" – Jenny said. – "I might have an attitude about that girl, because of her mother, but actually for someone who spent two decades of their live living with you, she is perfect." – She said.

"She is spoiled brat that I wasted money on!"

"Well thank god you didn't try to rape her!" – Jenny was furious, not picking her words wisely.

Chuck was tipsy enough not to think twice before he practically threw himself on her, calling her names. Nate had to grope him tight in order to stop him do anything worse. He dragged him out of the room, while people were staring at him, surprised from his unusual behavior.

"Are you fucking crazy? Attacking a woman? Really?" – Nate was yelling at him, while he was fixing his hair.

"That white trash out there…What is she doing here with you? Blair banished her years ago!" – He was yelling.

"Banished her, really Chuck? How fucking old are you? Put yourself together and accept the truth finally!"

"Oh, I have! I am a middle aged man, with no family. Again! It's my destiny Nathaniel. While you were having fun around the world, I was raising another's man child and forgive me, but I'm mad!"

"You are talking as if she was a thing, not a person. Did you ever love that girl?"

"I'm not sure any more" – He sighed.

"I'm going back in, get yourself home and think about what you've done. It's about time to grow the fuck up, Chuck!"

…

Nate and Jenny left the party very shortly after the incident. He took her home as she demanded. Clearly pissed off and disturbed she just wanted to leave. When he was dropping her off in front of her building she thanked him.

"Not quite the best date" – She smiled. – "This is exactly why I don't attend this sort of parties"

"Are you going to let Chuck Bass destroy your night? You are no longer Little J, but Jennifer Humphrey!" – He tried to cheer her up.

"Apparently he has a talent"

They remained in his town car for a while in silence before Jenny finally decided to leave.

"Jenny!" – Nate said, taking her hand before she put her both legs on the street. – "I want to see you again."

"You know where to find me" – She smiled.

"Can I get a good night kiss?" – He asked. There were very few women who could resist the angelic face of Nathaniel Archibald when he was asking for a goodnight kiss.

…

On the other side of the city, Serena drunker than ever told her driver an address in Brooklyn and he took her there. When she knocked at the door and when Dylan opened it, a bit confused and sleepy, she put her hand over her mouth, trying to suffocate her loud reaction. It was as if she was sixteen and Dan Humphrey opened the door for her.

"Can I help you Miss Van der Woodsen? – He asked, surprised to see her there.

"Can I come in?" – He didn't know how to say no, especially because she looked disturbed and he was afraid that something bad happened to her.

"You know that my father is in L.A with my sis…with Clair."

"It's ok" – She said. – "Can you be my company, I really am a mess tonight" – She said. The boy nodded and she sat on the sofa, refusing his cup of tea, and making him look if there was any alcohol in the house. She was happy when he found an old bottle of wine and poured her a glass.

"What happened?"

"Life. Life happened to me Dan" – She said, her tears mixing with her smile.

"Dylan. I'm not Dan."

"Do you know where Blair is right now?" – She didn't even pay attention on him correcting her. – "In Los Angeles. Stealing my boyfriend, again" – She burst in tears.

Dylan sighed and was cursing himself for letting her come inside on a school night.

She was talking incoherent things, telling him how life turned out so bad and that she felt like she was a bad mother for letting her son living so far away from her with her first husband. All in all, she was torturing him with her sentimental drunk drama, repeating every now and then that Blair was the one who had stolen her happiness.

"I could have been your mother you know" – She stroked his face. He wasn't even aware how she ended up kissing him. He had to pull back and pushed her gently away.

"Miss Van der Woodsen" – He said.

"Serena, please…I'm not that old"

"I can't do this"

"It's because of Blair isn't it? How do you kill a feeling right?" – She laid on the sofa, diving her face in the pillows, crying herself to sleep. Dylan couldn't do anything. He let her spend the night in the loft and went sleeping. When he woke up, she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Blair had to go back to New York, because her business couldn't functioned without her. When she arrived to her empty penthouse, the whole trip seemed like a dream. Even though she had a smile on her face the whole time, she had to remind herself the whole time that her daughter schemed so well to set her up with Dan. Although nothing happened, besides few drunken kisses, they had opened their hearts and it meant more than anything to her. She was aware that he still needed time to forgive her completely and get over the fact that he missed Clair's childhood, it felt unbelievably calming and nice to be with them both under the same roof, even if it meant for her to fly over the country twice in less than a day.

She took a shower, prepared herself dinner and sat in front of the TV in the living room, still dressed in her dark violet bathrobe. She hasn't even put the fork with food in her mouth, when her phone started vibrating.

**Serena.**

"Yes" – Blair picked up the phone. It was almost 11PM and Blair thought that her friend was somewhere out, not minding the hour.

"Can I come upstairs" – Serena asked, not sounding as if she was drunk.

"Yes, are you ok?" – Blair asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to speak with you"

Five minutes later, Serena was walking inside the foyer. She looked decent, wearing long black coat, high heeled booths and her hair was flat. She still was gorgeous and men of all ages were still amazed from her.

"What happened?" – Blair asked.

"Nothing, can't I visit you? Was Clair all right?"

"Yes, she made the whole thing up…so I can spend some alone time with Dan."

"So…what happened between you and Dan?" – Serena didn't sound cute as usual when she was interested to hear certain stories. Blair looked at her, narrowing her eyebrows but she knew exactly why Serena asked that question.

"You came here at this time to ask me that?" – She snapped. – "You can sleep peacefully, nothing happened."

"I care about you Blair, I don't want you to end hurt." – Her voice sounded concerned, but Blair knew better.

"No, you don't. You only care about yourself. You are here at almost midnight to get some juicy information about what happened? How can I feel old next to you Serena, when you are constantly acting like a high school girl?!" – Blair was looking at her with a cynical face. – "Can I finally catch a break for what I did? I have to live with the constant feeling of guilt, which by the way I should not feel, every time you talk about Dan. It's like you are doing it on purpose. Every time!" – Blair was raising her voice with every word. – "I'm really sick and tired from this! There he is, go and try your chances so you can once and for all stop blaming me!"

Serena didn't say anything, she just turned around and left her. Blair decided that she won't let her ruin her good day with Dan. She finished her dinner and went to bed.

…

_**How about your feelings for me? 'Cause that kiss…it wasn't like last year, you kissed me back. I felt it.**_

_Her town car was taking her to some boring gala, and her __personal accountant,_ _Estée was rambling about something. She wasn't even listening to her words. All she was able to think of was Dan kissing her, Serena's disappointed eyes and her furious tries to explain to her what happened. _

_She didn't really know what happened. It just happened. It was supposed to happen…maybe even long time ago, to open her eyes and make her see other things besides Louis, the royal wedding, Chuck and her delusions._

_Her heart couldn't calm down even after almost an hour after she left the high school Valentine's party. She was surrounded by people that in other circumstances she would have died to talk to. Now, she was so absent, she was hardly able to answer formal questions and congrats, that people were asking and saying to her. _

_"You are so absent!" – Estée's voice brought her back to reality. – "Is it because of your ex lover, you met when we entered that childish party?" – She tried to provoke her._

_"Who?" – Blair asked, forgetting for a moment that she and Chuck locked eyes when she was walking in his penthouse. – "Oh, Chuck... Non sense! I am over with that part of my life. I'm just tired. Actually I'm not tired, I hate you following me like a shadow, that's why I'm like this" – She said to her annoying accountant. – "I want to go home!" – The other young woman laughed._

_"You can't just leave. And get used on this, because a Princess doesn't simply goes home whenever she feels tired. Or bored, as in your case." – But Blair didn't let her tell her what to do, so she called her driver and they both left within fifteen minutes._

_.._

_She took off her red gown, changed into her pyjamas, cleaned her face and went to bed. She was completely aware that she wasn't about to fall asleep any time soon. Picking the phone and calling Dan…but what she was about to say to him?! She made it clear in the end. She was so overwhelmed, why it had to be him who kissed her?! He was usually the one that was listening to her and giving smart opinions about everything in her life, even if it meant that he would have sounded a bit judgemental or cynical at times…just like her. Now, she desperately needed him and she couldn't even pick the phone to call him. _

_Two hours of unsuccessful tries to fall asleep, she heard that the door from Serena's room got opened. She waited for some moments and decided to go to her room and talk. But when they both opened the doors from the bathroom in the same time, Serena just looked at her with disgust and closed the door. She was usually struggling the feeling of not being good enough and Serena was always comforting her, but her eyes that night make her feel like a little tramp, which she wasn't by any mean. That feeling seemed to consume her the entire night and she didn't even fall asleep._

_The next day Serena acted as if Blair didn't exist. _

_**What happened between you and Miss Serena? **_

_**Nothing, just some silly things…**_

_**Oh, why don't you tell Dorota, B?! She kissed Dan! **_

_Dorota tired to hide her smile, because knew precisely well that Dan was in love with Blair for a long time. No matter how much Blair was denying or trying to make their friendship meaningless, she knew that it was just a matter of time…_

_While Serena was talking to Dorota, indirectly insulting Blair, the monolog was just killing every possible thought that pass through her head about a possible romantic connection with Dan._

_**I thought, you do much worse, Miss Serena. You know, with Mister Nate. **_

_Those words made Serena's jaw to drop literally to the floor. She didn't argue with her, just left the penthouse and was absent for almost the entire day._

_**If she don't like it here, she can go. **_

_**She's my best friend, Dorota. I did a horrible thing.**_

_**Nothing compares to her's. Plus Mister Lonely Boy doesn't seem to care about her, if you know what I mean. **_

_Blair liked how Dorota's mind worked, and she usually was saying the right things. But it still didn't change the fact that she felt guilty. Serena kept treating her mean and it didn't even help when Dorota locked them in the dining room. _

_…_

_When Serena's parents divorced and when her father stopped visiting them regularly, she promised herself that she will not__ let anything or anyone to make her feel sad again. That's why usually she was the one who was leaving boyfriends, parties, classes…Nothing seemed could keep her for a long time. Blair hated that sort of inconsistent behaviour, but Serena was trying to spare herself from more heartaches. When she met Dan and started a relationship with him, she was aware that she would have done the same to him, it was just a matter of time. The fact that he loved her and was always there for her, made her regret for every heartbreak she caused him. It also made her realize that she really loved him. But it was too late. When she saw him and Blair kissing on the set of the theatre play based on his book, she felt like vomiting. She knew that no matter how Blair was denying any possible interest about Dan, deep down she was fascinated by him. Her heart sank when she saw Blair giving him a small peck on the lips, while her grandmother was dying. _

_She knew it was mean and not a thing best friend would do, but she helped Dan and Blair's separation to go faster, by posting screenshots of Blair's diaries and then seducing him and convincing him that Blair was already somewhere with Chuck. _

_It seemed destiny was a stronger player, so now when Dan and everybody else found out about Clair, it seemed that she really didn't stand a chance. She was aware that no matter what she was about to try to even gain back Dan's friendship (if she was lucky) Marie Clair would have done her best to take her out of the picture. She had to think of a way to send Mari__e Clair somewhere away…at least when Dan would have come back to the city._

_tbc_


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you know that the happy little new family, spend two days in L.A the other week?" – Serena walked into Chuck's penthouse, throwing her fur coat on the couch. Chuck was reading his newspaper, not even turning his head nor greeting his stepsister. He didn't dislike her, but he didn't like her particularly.

"Who cares" – He mumbled in his usual quiet manner and kept reading the article.

"Since when? – Serena asked, and poured herself double Whiskey.

"Since the day I walked out of the court as a single man." – Chuck's indifference was annoying her. He didn't even turn his head to look at her. – "I am not connected to her or her daughter by any means. I extracted her from my will and she is about to change her last name. Humphrey." – He mumbled.

"What?" – Serena widened her eyes.

"I don't understand you surprise. Is it about my will or the fact that Clair will stay on your way to Humphrey's heart" – He chuckled.

"You are so heartless" – Serena said.

"And you are more transparent than your high school drunk self" – He sassed.

"How are you Chuck?" – She tried to change the topic. – "I've heard about the little incident with Jenny"

"Perfectly fine" – He answered. – "How are you?"

"Fine, I think…"

"I'd like to ask more, but I don't care" – He mumbled.

"I was…I was wondering…I know that you don't want to have anything with Blair or Marie, but…I think you should really help her…I heard Blair wanted to transfer her in some better fashion design school. In Paris, or I don't know, somewhere in Europe…"

"Serena!" – Chuck finally looked at her, his voice not changing for a decibel. She looked at him, a bit surprised that he actually cared to answer. – "I don't give a fuck about her, or Blair, or your idiotic idea to get her out of the way. Hupmhrey maybe a classless artist, but even he is so over your charm, it's actually sad to think you hope at all." – He turned his head to his newspaper and never bothered to look her expression.

….

In the plane Dan and Clair were sitting next to each other, flying back to New York. Dan finished his work in Los Angeles and although he could have stayed there and write in peace, he decided to take his daughter home safely. He still felt bad because of Dylan and his refusing to accept Clair. Also, Blair was in New York…

A woman that was coming back to her seat, passed by him. She recognized him so she came back.

"Dan Humphrey?" – She smiled.

"Yes" – Dan smiled back, used to be recognized, especially among people in California.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can I have your autograph?" – She asked. Dan signed a piece of paper. Clair was listening to music and didn't pay attention to the situation.

"Is that your daughter?" – The woman asked. He smiled and nodded, liking how it sounded when other people were referring her as his daughter.

"Yes, that's my daughter"

Two days after they arrived in New York, a tabloid that took a picture of him and Clair at the airport, claimed that Dan Humphrey, the famous writers, who had several books adapted as television shows or theater plays, had a girlfriend about who he lied people, saying that she was his daughter. The gossips and the media that was following his career went crazy, because it was well known that Dan Humphrey had only one son. He, as much as hated talking about his private life, or talking on interviews in general, had to call few reporters and inform them about the new situation. He wasn't sure if he was disgusted by the fact that the whole thing was reminding him of Gossip Girl, or because they were just jumping into sick conclusions. The scandal was shaking the city, once a paper dug up the info that the girl is no one else but Marie Clair Bass. Paparazzi were creeping around Chuck's hotel, but they never got a single word out of him whenever he was passing by them.

Blair sued the tabloid that posted the picture of Dan and Clair, saying that she was his teenage girlfriend.

…..

A day after Blair came back home and started working again, an unusual guest appeared in her office. Her secretary called and told her that Jennifer Humphrey was there. At first Blair's mouth escaped one cynical "ha", but then after few moments of thinking she let her secretary to send Jenny in.

When Jenny walked into her office, Blair realized that she had her mouth a bit opened. The woman looked perfect. Wearing casual dark green knee length dress, brown thin belt around her tiny waist, very, but very high nude Yves Saint Loran heels and a nude clutch that was her own design. Her hair was blond and straight, simply combed down. She was just two years younger than her, but Jenny didn't look a day older than 30. Her skinny figure and her long legs were breathtaking, and Blair suddenly felt insecure about her own look. Although Blair was spending lots of time in cosmetic salons, was eating healthy and was trying to exercise as often as she could, she felt bad in her skin in that moment.

"I thought you won't let me in" – Jenny said, and walked to her desk.

"We are mature women now." – Blair answered. –"Have a seat" – She offered one of the chairs in front of her see-through desk.

"Thank you" – Jenny replied and sat down.

"What brings you here?" – Blair asked, and asked her secretary to get them coffee.

"I am the aunt of your daughter. Is there a better reason…Queen B?" – Jenny's voice had a little mockery in it. – "Who would have known that Little J would be part of your family…in a certain way." – Blair was silent. – "But, that's not why I'm here, although she tried to intern for me, several times in the past months and I didn't let her." – Blair's face made Jenny believe that she had no idea about Clair's try to intern for her.

"Because she was my daughter?" – She asked.

"Can you name any other better reason?" – Jenny smiled. – "I didn't even saw her designs, nor I cared. But now…the situation is different."

"Now, you are going to accept her, right? Well now I won't let her do it!" – Blair said firmly.

"Who said anything about it?" – Jenny smiled. – "I can't say that she is like you. Thank god. Plus, from the two times I saw her, I don't think you have any sort of authority over her." – Jenny was gloating, while saying those words to Blair. – "You, know, I work here for decades, I live in the city for decades…you know, after you banished me. I came here to thank you." – The secretary walked in bringing them two cups of coffee. When she walked out, Jenny continued. – "That was the best thing that could have happened to me. Sending me away…God it sounds so stupid. A teenage girl banishes another teenage girl, because of Chuck Bass." – She giggled. – "I don't know who was more stupid – you thinking that you had any sort of power to harm me, or me that I actually believed you." – She took a sip from the coffee. – "It's disgusting." – She put the cup aside. – "I matured early, focused myself on my work, got a fucking good scholarship in Paris, studied from best professors, something that you could have only dreamed of. While you were busy marrying a prince…oh by the way, have I told you how much people in Paris were mocking the family and the prince for marrying an American, you know they are having opinion on Americans... It was hysterical, they were writing so many bad things about you in the papers, making fun of Louis and his choice on talk shows…They were calling you Grace Kelly wannabe….or the Prince is marrying a pauper…nasty stuff you know." – Blair was looking at her with her eyes cynically semi-closed, but didn't interrupt her. – "Of course I never said to my friends that I knew you…I was embarrassed." – She was enjoying the fact that she was causing Blair's heart pounding faster from anger. - "The thing is, if you haven't have send me away, I would have never become what I am today. And you are perfectly aware that I am so fucking influential now…maybe even more than you are."

"Ok, so the point of this buried teenage frustration is?" – Blair's patience was slowly fading away.

"There is no point. I was shoving this thing down in my soul, and I promised I'd say all these words to you some day. I wanted to, when you left my brother for your now ex husband…who tried to rape me once and attacked me the other day on a party. Animals don't change, Blair… But, I decided that you were worthless, and that you didn't deserve my anger or any sort of words, and just out of sheer respect for Dan, who loved you, I didn't come to you…and back then…well I probably would have pulled your hair out."

"As you all do in Brooklyn" – Blair gained back power as soon she got the sentence escape her mouth.

"I live in Soho now!" – Jenny smiled at her.

"You can get a girl out of Brooklyn…" – Blair sassed, stepping with her right heel on her toes of her left foot, hiding her feet under the pieces of paper that were lying on her desk, so Jenny wouldn't see her anger and in order to punish herself for being offended by her words.

"Oh, before I go…I wanted to tell you…This time, if you fuck up with my brother's feelings…I swear, I am going to destroy you. I wouldn't give a fuck that you are the mother of Dan's daughter, I will fucking destroy you." – Jenny said with calm tone.

"Are you threatening me?"- Blair raised her tone.

"Oh yes" – Jenny stood up and walked away from her desk. – "Oh, and you are doing a terrible job with your mother's empire. I feel bad for Eleanor leaving this to you. No fresh ideas, no new energy…just same old, boring and uptight clothes that…well…only Blair Waldorf would wear." – She closed the door, before Blair had a chance to reply. Deep down, she was aware that she deserved half of it. The rage was taking over her and she started crying. Her groaned at her secretary to leave her alone when the woman came in, worried from the loud cry that was coming out of her boss's office.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Blair Waldorf was passing through a very hard phase of her life. Her daughter was almost never home, or when she was, they weren't talking much. She divorced her husband after twenty years and she was almost sure he was paying good money to tabloids to harass her privacy, her best friend was nothing but good to her, her parents were somewhere around the world enjoying their old days, and on top of everything she had to struggle with Eleanor Waldorf Designs alone. Jenny said what she had to say, and it seemed from that day, Blair's eyes opened wider than ever. She was depressed.

Since the media found out that Clair wasn't Chuck's daughter, they weren't giving her a break not even for a day. She hated her life and what it became. Every morning she had to face at least a dozen paparazzi that were blinding her and asking her idiotic questions about her private life. It was something that Serena was used on, after marrying several influential men and divorcing them in a blink of the eye. Blair wasn't used on that. Or at least she had forgotten how it was, from the time she was engaged to Louis.

With Dan things were civil. Whenever they'd have seen each other, they were reserved, and they were trying not to spend too much time together, because the scandal was just what it needed – pictures of them, heating up the story, which was causing bad publicity to her and her business.

Of course Clair couldn't care less about it. She finally changed her last name and even printed in on a black t-shirt, walking proudly to her home, where the paparazzi were waiting for her. She even posed for them with a big smile on her face and "MARIE CLAIR HUMPHREY" in bold above her chest. Blair wasn't happy when the pictures flooded all possible internet gossip sites, but she didn't have much to say, because Clair for sure wouldn't have listened to her.

…

It was February 14th and Clair came back home to pick clothes, and to consult her mother, because for the first time she actually decided to attend a Valentine's Day party, something that she hated so much. Blair was more than happy to help her pick a dress and since the girl showed interest in dressing up without being forced to do it, Blair gave her her finest emerald long pear shaped earrings. She picked a long black dress, with lace covered neck line which was giving it a sexy note. Clair wanted to straighten her hair, but for the very first time Blair said that her wild curls were fine just the way they were. Blair just tamed them a little bit and placed an emerald butterfly hair buckle in her hair. When finally Clair was finished with dressing up and with her make up, the town car took her to the party. Again, Blair was all alone.

It's been almost five months after he came back to New York and it seemed that his life was finally complete. Dylan and Clair weren't fighting that much, although the sarcasm was still alive between them. Jenny was trying to be distant from Clair, but the truth was, she actually liked her, even though she needed time to digest the fact that Blair was her mother.

Since he was spending more time in New York, he was finally able to realize how much he missed the city. Because of the scandal that was shaking Blair and because of the insane stories the tabloids were writing about her infidelity to her former husband, they weren't seeing each other often, or when they did, there wasn't any sort of affection that would have complicated the things even more. She was dedicated to her work, he was dedicated to his children and since he had more spare time, he would have went to Central Park with his coffee and notebook, would have sat down on a bench and would have wrote some outlines about his next story.

New York was still under snow on Valentine's Day, and the streets were full with nervous drivers who couldn't move out of the constant rush hour. Rivers of people were rushing to buy clothes and gifts, to make reservations in the restaurants… The streets were frost and it seemed that it wasn't helping the people in their furious tries to race with time. That late afternoon Dan was again in Central Park sitting alone on a bench, his coffee next to him, and his notebook on his knees. He was trying to write but he was blocked. Instead he was sitting and was staring into the lake in front of him. The snowflakes that started falling down made him leave the park and go home. On his way to the subway the few snowflakes turned into a snowstorm. When he arrived home, Dylan was talking on the phone. Very fast he realized that he was talking to Clair, because of his tone and the words he was using.

"Great." – He hung up. – "Now, I have to go with your daughter, because she decided that I should go to some idiotic party her friends are organizing."

"What you mean?" – Dan asked, taking his coat off.

"Clair is going to a party, and her friend who organizes it and probably likes me, insisted me to go. I said I didn't want to, but your daughter has incredible talent to annoy people, and…"

"And to convince them, I can see" – Dan smiled.

"What?"

"I can see you are upset about it, but you are still going right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Come on, I'm sure Clair's friends aren't monsters."

Dan knew that his son didn't want to mingle with the spoiled kids, but knowing Clair's attitude towards the snobbery, made him actually dress up later that night and go to the party. Dan remained alone, with his TV on in the background, while he was trying his best to focus on his writing. He was too old for the Valentine's Day and he was single for so long that the day had lost its meaning for him. He prepared himself green tea to clear his mind, but it didn't help so he gave up. He went to the window. The streets were entirely white, and the snow seemed had no chance to stop any time soon. He laid on the sofa and started searching for something interesting to watch on TV…

_**Blair in red gown. Red flower in her hair. Him standing in front of her, unable to fight his emotions any more, her doe-eyes blinking heavily, asking him gently what would make him happy. It's so vivid and real, he makes step towards her, she doesn't move. He kisses her and it's so real he can almost feel again the fire in his stomach. And she is kissing him back and they are young again, their future didn't happen. They are again just kids who had been through a lot..**_

_**This time Georgina and Serena don't show up at the door, and they keep kissing, and the gentle kiss turns into a passionate one and it seems like he can't breathe…**_

Loud knock woke him up. He tried to clear his vision and to realize what the clock was showing. He assumed Dylan forgot something. The knock was getting louder so he stood up from the sofa and opened the door.

"Blair?" – He said with sleepy voice. If he knew what sort of turbulence his voice was causing to her, he would have never stopped talking. She was wearing long black coat and it was covered with snowflakes.

"Can I come in?" – She asked, barely able to smile.

"I thought…because of the paparazzi, we…"

"What paparazzi. Even they gave up on me…" – He moved aside and she walked in.

"Dylan is with Clair to that party…." – He didn't know what to say.

"I hoped you'd be alone, because I needed you." – She wasn't trying to smile at all. She took off her coat and ran her hand through her hair that was a bit wet from the snow. – "It's so warm inside…" – She said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you think that once you are back here, I'm running to you whenever I feel bad, or disappointed or depressed…like I used to." – She sat on the arm chair, crossing her legs. He kept standing by the door, unsure what he was supposed to do.

"I don't think anything" – He mumbled with his sleepy voice.

"I know what you think. What happened these months is something I never dreamed it would have happen. Thank you for being tolerant. You know…if this was Chuck…"

"God damn it, this isn't Chuck…" – He mumbled and went to the sofa, practically collapsing opposite of her. – "Why are you here Blair?"

"I'm alone." – She said, giving him the saddest eyes ever.

"Ok, then we can watch a movie or something…I can make tea or popcorn…?" – He stood up again and didn't make two steps, when she replied.

"I'm not alone just tonight. I'm _alone_. Alone, like I have never been in years. Alone…like when my father left. Alone like when Serena was stealing my things…and people." – He turned to face her, aware that this night would have end with one of them running away, scared from what might happen or not happen. – "Alone, like that night when I flew to Paris…"

"Blair…"

"You on the other hand have everything. People love you, Clair can't get enough of spending time with you…Serena's aim is to have you back…."

"You aren't in the spotlight after you divorced Chuck, is that what you are trying to tell me?" – Blair sighed, a bit annoyed from the way he misinterpreted her.

"No. I was alone back then too." – She stood up and walked to him.

"Then stay with me. The children are here. I'm here. You won't be alone."

She laid her eyes on the floor, and for a moment he thought that she was seeing that as an option. – "But if you are about to call me or spend time with me because Clair is setting us up, or if you plan to come to me just when you need a friend…or a temporary shoulder to cry on…please don't torture me." – He said. She was still looking at the floor, not saying anything. It seemed like an eternity to him before he put his hand on her chin and lifted it so she would look him in the eyes.

"Tell me what would make you happy Blair?" – It's been practically twenty seven years since their last Valentine spent together. Blair was looking into his eyes, and he was looking into hers, not removing his hand from under her chin.

"I want to stay." – She replied quietly. – "I want to stay with you."

He didn't have to make any steps forward because this time he was already close to her. He leaned and kissed her and she kissed him back. This time Serena wasn't there to interrupt them, or Georgina to take a picture. There wasn't some French guy who though he knew how to make her happy. There wasn't Chuck, or their children. They were all alone in his Brooklyn artsy loft, while outside, the city of New York was slowly sinking under the snow.

When they broke the kiss to get air, like she used to do before, she rested her forehead on his lips.

"I really want to stay. I'm tired from myself and my childish logic. I want to stay" – Dan kissed her forehead and nodded.

That night, while most of the New Yorkers and half of the tourists were having fun in the city, while they were drinking and eating chocolates, while couples were sealing their love with kisses, Dan and Blair made love for the first time in twenty years. It was as good as they both remembered it. Dan was careful and gentle as she knew he would be and she just needed to be loved the way she dreamed of her whole life. There wasn't any talking during or after it, only at times Blair would have moaned "I want to stay".

Even when they fell asleep, (him spooning her) she was holding his hand firmly under her chest and would have say incoherently in her sleep – "I want to stay". And she stayed.

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

"Really? From all the places on this party, you decided to hide here?" – Clair came to her brother who was standing alone in a corner, watching the snow through the window. – "How am I supposed to say that we are related, when you act like a savage?"

"Is there a time when you don't talk?" – Dylan replied absent-mindedly.

"Yes. When I'm not annoyed by my melancholic brother. Now, stop being so uptight and come back to the party and start mingle. They won't bite you!" – Clair was trying to make the boy feel less awkward, but even she knew that it was a difficult mission. They were all younger than him, mostly awfully rich (not that he was poor), children whose families were old money, born and raised on the Upper East Side. Clair didn't have much temper to handle his self chosen solitude, so she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Clair!" – He shouted. She turned around, smiling, hoping that he changed his mind. But he didn't move from the spot. She gesticulated with her hands which supposed to mean "what?". – "I…I feel very stupid, I haven't told this to anyone…." – Clair went closer to him. – "I don't know how to interpret it, but…Serena…Miss Van der Woodsen…" – He stopped.

"If you tell me that you like her, I will push you down this window. God damn it, she is an old woman Dylan. She is a flirt, yes, a cougar and…"

"She kissed me" – Dylan cut her off. Clair instantly slapped her forehead.

"For fuck's sake!" – She yelled and started laughing. – "Why am I not surprised?"

"What you mean?" – Dylan was confused from her reaction. Clair sighed loudly, something that Blair would have criticized that wasn't lady like at all.

"Have you read Inside?" – She asked.

"I've seen the show…" – He answered with questioning tone.

"Of course. Hollywood damaged boy." – She giggled. – "Serena was Dan's first girlfriend, but I don't get this from the book. I just know from before. They apparently were high school sweethearts, and you look pretty much like dad, so…Serena drinks often and maybe…maybe she confused you with dad. I think she drifts away very often when she drinks. She thinks she is 20 again." – She was talking fast and Dylan was trying to catch on every single information she gave him. – "Now, don't tell me you like her…"

"I'm just confused, she came this night and…" – He told her everything, which made Clair laugh even more.

"Now, if you are smart, you'll keep yourself away from her. You don't want me to go and tell Dan about this?" – She smiled and pulled his hand and they went to the party hall.

Dylan didn't like Serena nor had confused feelings about the woman. She was very older than him after all, even though she acted and was dressing as if she was thirty years old tops. But that night when she leaned and kissed him, was hard to be erased from his memory. He didn't know that Serena was about to use every single weapon that she could find, to get to Dan. She was aware that she made a drunken mistake, and if she wanted Humphrey senior she had to act more appropriate.

Clair got another surprise. Leo showed up on the party and she was mentally thanking her mother for helping her look like a lady. When the party was over, and when they were about to leave, the snow surprised them. They knew it was snowing, but the city was completely blocked. There were no taxis on the white streets and it was a big problem for the Humphrey siblings to get home to Brooklyn. Leo offered to take them home. He made a phone call and within fifteen minutes a town car parked in front of the building. When the driver opened the door, Leo saw that his mother was sitting on the back seat.

"Mom?" – He asked surprised.

"Well, if your father goes to bed at nine, it doesn't mean I can't go out and have a piece of cake with my friends." – Georgina moved aside so her son could have sat next to her. She was wearing long and according to fashionistas, awfully tasteless white fur coat, completely aware that people were talking how heartless she was to wear a dead animal on herself, but as always she was content with herself. Her hair was dark red, her face a bit frozen from all the botox she was using, but her eyes were still vivid as when she was younger.

"I thought…well I'm not alone." – He said.

"Oh, well…let her in, I'll close my eyes, if you are about to kiss and hug." – She winked.

"No, I have two friends with me, who can't find a cab, and I offered them to take them home" – Georgina extended her head and saw Clair and Dylan standing few steps away from the car. The girl was wearing exclusive dress and a short coat and was freezing and the boy was adjusting his scarf around her neck. She rolled her eyes and made a hand gesture.

"Come on!"

When they all sat inside and greeted the woman, Leo asked about the address. Dylan told the street and the number to the driver and they took off.

"Ooh, Brooklyn" – Georgina teased. Clair and Dylan just nodded. – "Aren't you going to introduce us, son?"

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry. Mother this is Marie Clair Bass and this is her brother Dylan. This is my mother Georgina Johnson."

"Humphrey" – Clair corrected him.

"Humphrey, a?" – Georgina suddenly got interested. - "So, you are the famous Bass gone Humphrey, huh?" – Her voice was annoying and Leo was already embarrassed. – "I know your parents. All of them" – She said. – "Too bad, we don't keep in touch, this is gold" – She chuckled. – "And you…" – She faced Dylan. – "You look so much like Dan, it's sick."

"Georgina Sparks, right?" – Clair asked with sassy tone. Georgina started laughing louder and louder.

"There is no doubt that you are Blair's daughter. I used to be Sparks years ago. Changed few last names, now I'm Johnson."

"Mother…" – Leo tried to make her stop talking.

"It's ok, if you like this girl I should warn you, her parents are kind of…well…"

Clair was looking at her with sharp eyes, and Dylan just tried not to listen to the annoying rich lady.

"I'm sure the people are nice" – Leo said and with that he ended the awkward conversation.

When the car stopped in front of the loft and Clair and Dylan walked out of it, thanking for the ride, Georgina winked at Clair.

"Say hi to your mother…and father"

Dylan was already inside the building and Leo walked Clair to the entrance.

"I'm so glad we met again. I'm sorry for my mother, she is…talkative."

"Oh, I'm talkative too" – Clair smiled devilishly. – "Thanks for the ride."- She smiled gently. – "Well…see you around…" – He smiled at her too, but didn't say anything, just leaned and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She wasn't expecting that, but she smiled and walked inside fast.

"Don't tell me you are falling for that girl?" – Georgina, ran her hand through her son's hair once the car turned around to the city. They were moving slow, because of the snow.

"What if I am?"

"Argh…nothing, we'll just have to handle with the Humphrey-Waldorf craziness." – She winked at him and stroked his head.

…

It was almost 4 in the morning when the Humphrey siblings arrived at the loft. None of them expected to see the sofa empty, because Dan was usually sleeping there, waiting for them to come home whenever they were out. Clair knew that something was weird. The door from Dan's room was a bit opened and just when Dylan wanted to check if he was there, she hissed:

"Don't!" – Although it was a hard whisper it interrupted Dylan and he walked away from the door. She walked next to him, carefully closing the door. – "He's not alone" – She whispered with a smile.

"What you mean he is not a…" – Clair put her hand over her brother's mouth.

"You are so god damn stupid" – She whispered and forced him to go to his room.

"Well, who is there?" – He asked, once she took her hand off his mouth.

"It's my mother" – She said triumphantly. Dylan rolled his eyes and shrugged. It was pointless to be mad or to try to find logic. Plus he was too tired and too cold to think of anything else but his warm bed.

Clair got out of his room, and sat on the sofa, still wearing her gown. The moment she entered the loft she noticed her mother's purse on the coffee table. Now when she was sitting, she saw Blair's favorite black Manolo's boots laying on the floor and her coat hanging on the arm chair. She was content. Then she remembered that Leo kissed her and her thoughts drifted away in that direction.

The snow didn't stop falling the entire night.

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

Blair woke up before seven o'clock. It was her habit to open her eyes that early and start preparing for her day. It seemed as they haven't have moved the entire night, because Dan was still sleeping with his face towards her, his arm resting over her waist. It was a dark dawn and she decided not to get up and wake him up. Instead, she was just observing his face while he was sleeping. He looked peaceful, and was breathing rhythmically. She gently placed her hand on his face and petted it. It was exactly how heaven must have looked like, she thought. Dan didn't wake up and she continued observing his calm face, from time to time pressing a gentle kiss on his chin or on his lips.

Half an hour later, Dan opened his eyes.

"Good morning" – He mumbled and she smiled at him.

"It really is" – They kissed and he hugged her even tighter.

"Is it still snowing?" – He asked.

"I don't know, but I will stay here today" – She said.

"Just today?" – He asked, kissing her forehead.

"And tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow…."

For the next two hours, they remained cuddling and kissing in bed, when a noise from the living room distracted them.

"The children" – Dan said. Blair practically jumped out of the bed. – "Clam down" – He pulled her back down. – "They aren't babies, and I'm sure they saw the little clothes mess in the living room" – He smiled.

"Dan, we are middle aged people, as much as I hate the phrase. I can't allow Clair to see me like this. Or Dylan…" – She was trying to escape his arms, but in the end she gave up.

"I'm sure they'd understand."

…

"_Hey love birds, breakfast_!" – Clair shouted from the living room.

"Now, I want to die" – Blair sighed. – "I feel like I'm the adolescent here, not the other way around.

Dan was giggling, and while they were putting their clothes on, Clair yelled one more time.

"_Come on lovey dovies, it's gonna get cold!" _

"I swear I didn't raise her to act like this" – Blair was trying to put on her skirt faster.

"She is a wonderful creature and I love her, even if at times she is brutally honest or knows how to make you feel embarrassed."

…

"Good morning" – Clair smirked at her mother and she just pretended that nothing happened.

"Good morning Dad" – She greeted her father too.

"Good morning love" – He kisses her temple.

"I made you guys breakfast. Kind of burned the waffles, but…" – She smiled. The waffles were pretty bad, so Dan ended up making a new round.

"So…?" – Clair started, after Blair came out of the bathroom. – "How was your Valentine's Day?"

"It was all right?" – Blair mumbled.

"Just all right?" – Dan teased.

"Daniel Hamphrey!" – Blair cried.

"Ok, ok, fine" – He smiled and served the waffles.

"Not that I need details, I am just being polite. Ew, you are both disgusting to think that" – She took her plate and sat on the sofa and turned the TV on.

…

When Dylan woke up, he politely greeted Blair, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The boy got his plate and sat next to his sister and they kept watching TV.

"Oh, by the way, who is Georgina Sparks?" – Dylan asked out loud, interrupting the quiet conversation Dan and Blair had.

"Why?" – Dan asked.

"Well, your daughter is dating her son" – He said and Clair poked him with her elbow.

"WHAT?" – Dan and Blair practically shouted in the same time.

"Which son, what's his name?" – Blair asked standing up from the bar stool.

"It's no one" – She replied.

"Marie Clair!" – Blair was now serious.

"Georgina isn't really a nice one and…" – Dan added.

"Ok, fine Dad! It's not like I'm marrying him, plus I met him like twice, we don't date. Maybe Dylan should tell you about his love life a bit more!" – She cut Dylan with her eyes, and he realized that Clair was bitchy enough to tell them about Serena.

"Ok, stop the arguments, let's just have breakfast in quiet" – Dan tried to calm the situation down.

Blair tried to say something but he asked her not to continue the fight.

…

"Is this serious?" – Blair asked Clair, while Dan was washing the dishes and Dylan went out. – "Please tell me?"

"Mother!" – She sighed. – "I am not dating him. He kissed me last night and that's that. Geez, what more do you want to know, I don't know him practically. That woman is his mom and she said hi to you and dad."

Blair rolled her eyes and took a sip from her coffee.

"We are not fond of her. She is…" – Clair smiled with a smile that Blair used to think for herself when the whole secret was just hers, that was a "Dan smile". – "What?"

"You are "we", now" – Clair said gently.

"About that…"

"No, no, keep talking I want to know about this Georgina woman"

"Well imagine a typical Upper East Side crazy bitch with filthy secrets. Times five hundredth."

"Oh yay" – Clair forced a smile.

"I really want to meet the guy"

"Ah….mother!" – Clair stood up from the sofa and left the living room

Blair went in the kitchen to help Dan with the dishes.

"If she is playing games through Clair so she can get me or you, I swear I will run over her with my town car."

"Can you just relax for a moment? I'm sure no one can play games with Clair, not that kid or Georgina."

"How can you be so relaxed?" – Blair looked at him.

"Because she is fiercely strong and outspoken and no man or Georgina Sparks can put her down" – He kissed her nose and they kept drying the dishes.

….

As Blair promised Dan, she stayed with him. It wasn't new to her to spend time at the loft and feel more at home than in her luxurious penthouse. They slowly became a real family, parents and two children who always had witty banters. Blair loved to come there after work and just have a nice meal with Dan, Clair and Dylan. The boy seemed to accept the entire thing slowly, although she really tried to prove him wrong about his attitude about her. Dylan soon learned that the woman was really nice and smart, and he was amazed by her art history knowledge. She helped him get an internship and with that their friendship firmed a nice base.

The more Dan and Blair were spending time at the loft, the more Clair and Dylan were inviting friends over at the penthouse which was now empty.

"Don't you love this?" – Dan asked her one day. – "Us here, napping in front of the TV, being the old couple, while Dylan and Clair are being typical siblings…"

"Speak for yourself Humphrey, I'm anything but old" – She pinched his cheek.

"Ok, we are just the couple, minus that "old" – He chuckled.

"I appreciate that Dylan is accepting me. More important that he accepted Clair. I don't want her to be like me, the only child, a spoiled brat…with a feeling of constant loneliness." – He kissed her shoulder and hugged her.

"Dylan can be difficult at times, but he cares about his sister, even when she annoys him on purpose."

"She does that to people if she cares about them." – Blair smiled.

….

A month and a half passed and Dan and Blair weren't a secret to people anymore. Some tabloids were writing about the reunited couple, a bit spicing the story up in order to sell more copies. Serena spent some weeks in Switzerland, but when she came back she called Blair and invited her to brunch to get first hand info about the entire thing. Blair knew what the invitation was for, but she was no longer twenty and she didn't feel like explaining anything to her.

"So, finally things are doing great, B?" – She smiled at her.

"How are you Serena?" – Blair skipped the question.

"Good, I spent some weeks in Switzerland with my son and I have to say I really miss him." – She replied. – "How is your new family" – She went back to the topic.

"We are all fine"

"You are such a cynic Blair" – Serena looked away.

"Excuse me?" – Blair asked.

"You are trying to replace the mother of the boy, trying to be super nice I assume, but the truth is that the kid was growing up without her because of you"

"I am in a very good mood, and I will ignore this." – Blair took a sip from her orange juice.

"I'm sorry" – Serena added.

"What for? For acting like a teenage girl, for insulting me, or because you are still trying to fix something that is long time broken? How many times do I have to apologize for being who I am? The first time you don't get what you want and suddenly I am the bitch." – Suddenly Blair stopped and closed her eyes. Serena was confused, Blair's face was pale and she put a hand over her mouth, mumbling an excuse. She run away from the table and was gone for about fifteen minutes. When she came back, Serena was still waiting for her concerned.

"What happened?" –She asked.

"I felt sick, I had a latte this morning and uh…" – Blair sighed. – "Please don't ask questions about me and Dan anymore, because if you do I really have to go because I have no energy to answer them!"

They had their brunch in quiet and were talking about unimportant fashion or gossips.

…

When Blair collapsed one morning in the loft and scared the hell out of Dan, he made her to see a doctor. She was sure that it would be the same diagnosis as always – stress and lack of sleep, although she wasn't stressed and for sure she was getting enough sleep. She made an appointment and went there after work. When she came back to the loft, Dan was typing on his computer in the study. She leaned at the door.

"You're back" – He smiled at her. – "Did you see your doctor?"

"Yes" – She answered, but her face was a bit worried.

"What is it?" – He rose from his chair, when he saw that Blair's face was slightly concerned and she didn't smile at him. She took a deep breath.

"Well…it turned out that…I'm pregnant" – She lowered her look, not wanting to face him. Dan was quiet for a moment and then he lifted her chin.

"Are you sure?" – He asked, and a smile was slowly spreading on his lips.

"Very much. I'm sorry, we are too old for this and…"

"Speak for yourself Waldorf, I'm ready to feel young again with a baby, thank you very much!" – He kissed her. – "And I need to see a smile on your face this instant"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" – She smiled, and few tears rolled down her face. – "I thought, you'd…well we aren't that young anymore, and how Clair and Dylan would accept this…"

"Dylan and Clair are spending less and less time with us and they are old enough not to cause drama. This is beyond great" – He hugged her. – "If Madonna can do it, why can't we?" – He chuckled in her shoulder.

"Don't compare me to her, please" – They were hugging tightly till the blissful silence of the moment wasn't broken by the loud entrance of Clair.

"_Are you guys home?"_ – She shouted.

"Just imagine another little tornado, like this?" – Dan whispered and kissed her neck.

"Oh, there you are_"_ – She walked in the study. – "What's going on?" – Clair was used to see her parents hugging and being all romantic, but the hug seemed different now.

"Clair, sit down!" – Dan said to her. The girl was a bit confused and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. She knew that Blair was not feeling well lately.

"Mom, are you ok?" – She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yes. It's just…" – Blair hesitated and bit, because she didn't know how Clair was about to take the whole thing. – "You are going to have another sibling" – Clair was just switching her confused eyes from Dan to Blair and vice versa.

"What?" – She finally asked. – "Are you guys crazy, you are old!" – She started giggling, even though her face was still wet from the tears. – "How did this happen? I mean, no don't tell me, please!" – She put her hand in the air and Dan and Blair laughed.

"Does Dylan know?" – She asked.

"No, we just found out"- Blair smiled at her. Clair was still confused but she hugged her parents.

"I thought you'd react much worse." – Blair said.

"Well this is insane, I feel like we are one of those celebrity families with bunch of children, but what the hell…Can I pick the name?" – She chuckled.

…

Dylan also accepted well the news, he hugged and congratulated Blair and his father. Suddenly everything became perfect. Dylan and Clair forgot about their constant sarcastic banters and teasers and for a moment the Humphrey family never seemed stronger. The following day Dan took Blair to an exhibition in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. On their way out, he asked her to marry him, on the exact place on the stairs, where many years ago he gave her a plastic tiara. She said yes.

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I got nice reviews about the previous chapter and a dear Dair friend said that she wanted to read how Dan proposed. So this is how it happened. Enjoy :D**

* * *

The afternoon was chilly, and while Dan and Blair were inside the MET museum, enjoying the art (a habit that was only theirs since their young days, when they were selfishly hiding it from the world), Blair got Dan's hand into hers and they spent the next few hours staring at paintings and holding hands firmly. Two girls passed by them, whispered something to each other and the last sentence was audible enough for Dan and Blair too.

"See, I want that…mature couple...still holding hands."

Blair smiled, because she could have recognized herself in that girl's dream of love. She turned her head to the girls and smiled gently to them and they smiled back.

…

When they walked out of the museum, the dusk was slowly embracing New York City. The air was cold and the city lights were sparkling already. It was impossible not to pass by _the place _where once he was the happiest and the saddest person in the world. Now she was with him again, still having her girly sparkle in her eyes, still looking young, still carefully picking her clothes and accessories, still looking at him the way she used to. Now, when their second child was on the way, Dan thought that life finally dealt him the right cards.

"Blair…" – They stopped on the middle of the steps. She smiled at him and her eyes were sparkling from the lights. – "I think it's time for you and…" – He started.

"I do" – She simply interrupted him. He stopped talking and just stared at her. – "I love when you do that." – She said. – "When you are confused but slowly start to comprehend everything. That's when your eyes are smiling" – She smiled too.

"But how…" – He was trying to stay serious.

"Because it really _is_ time for you and me…to stop being Dan and Blair, individual entities, two proper nouns, separated by a conjunction." – Dan was just listening to her, moving his eyes from her eyes to her lips.

"Or coma, if mentioned on a list" – He added.

"Which isn't rare, because we have so much in common and in fact are opposites that do attract."

"Most definitely yes" – He smiled.

"If Clair could do that, I can too. I want to be a Humphrey, Dan!" – She chuckled.

"Are you serious?" – Dan asked, still not believing. – "Or these are your hormones talking?"

"Don't ruin it Humphrey!" – She chuckled and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"I just wanted to make it less formal, it just came to me when you got my hand inside, I don't even have a ring"

"I can wait" –She said, having her arms around his neck.

"No more waiting Blair. Let's do this now"

An hour later, Blair had a Tiffany engagement platinum ring with a clear diamond on her finger on the hand that Dan was squeezing in his.

…

Clair had to visit Chuck to sign some papers with the presence of his lawyers. When they left, Chuck asked her how she was.

"Since when do you care?" – She asked, putting her jacket on.

"_I_ raised you, don't forget that, although at times you are annoying and a stubborn donkey, I wish you no harm and I can ask how you are." – He mumbled.

"I'm fine Chuck" – She said.

"Funny, you practically never called me dad. Like you knew…"

"Why this melodrama, Chuck?" – Clair looked at him.

"No melodrama at all. I am just an old man with no family at all. How is your mother?" – He asked.

"Sure you wanna know?"

"Yes"

"Well…my father and she are expecting a baby."

Chuck stood up from his chair and walked around the desk in his study, getting closer to her.

"What did you say?" – He asked with a very low tone.

"I'm having another brother or sister." – The girl replied. An almost inaudible cynical laugh came out of his mouth.

"Insane." – He mumbled. – "I don't know if I should laugh at them or pity them"

"Pity yourself Chuck" – Clair replied with an arrogant tone. – "What, you thought she'd come back to you, or…?"

"That book is closed. They are two old fools, and a baby won't help them anyhow." – He run his hand through his hair.

"What the hell you know about parenthood? Any try to act like someone who cares, you fail. I appreciate your considerate questions, but I don't take them any different from the questions that are coming from strangers who are asking me how I am, just in order to make a small talk." – She was practically preaching him.

"Fine, Marie Clair. We are done here. I owe you nothing! So, from now on, you don't have to even greet me if we see each other somewhere" – He replied.

"I'm fine with that. You know, children who lacked parents' love, are always trying hard to give lots of love to their children. You failed!" – She sassed.

"It's because you aren't my child." – Chuck wasn't a person who didn't know how to reply.

"Thank God for that!"

"Who knows, maybe you'll be twice as worse than me"

"Well, unlikely you, _my_ father is across Brooklyn Bridge and I do not lack anything at all."

"Good bye Clair" – He finished the talk and the girl left.

When he was sure she closed the door, he dialed a number.

"Give up, it's over. Blair's pregnant" – He hang up. On the other side of the phone Serena was covering her mouth with her hand in order not to start screaming and wake her new boyfriend who was in bed with her.

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

When Eleanor came back from her almost half a year long holiday around the world, she simply couldn't believe the complete turn over of the events. When she left, Chuck and Blair were in the middle of the divorce, Marie Clair was constantly somewhere out barely coming back home and for sure the last person she hoped to see was Dan Humphrey. Blair didn't want to tell her anything when they were talking on the phone so when she and Blair met in the penthouse (Eleanor hoped that she would have finally got more time to relax and talk to her daughter once Blair came back to the penthouse after she divorced Chuck) she couldn't hide how surprised she was.

"And how Clair reacted on all this?" – She asked.

"Clair worships Dan. I though she'd scream and yell and hate me…Ok, she did all that, but they bonded so fast I was really surprised and happy in the same time. Dan has his way with her, unlikely…well, Chuck." – Eleanor was just nodding.

"How come you didn't tell me anything, Blair?" – Eleanor would have asked in between the talk, but she knew that the whole situation was big thing for Blair and she knew that she'd rather kept it private than share it with anyone even with her mother. When she told her that she was pregnant, Eleanor thought that she was teasing her, but when Blair showed the little baby bump, the woman started crying.

"I never thought…oh dear. Are you sure you can do this?" – She hugged her daughter.

"Everything is fine mother, my doctor said that to me too."

"And Clair? Was she particular about this?" – Eleanor asked, knowing her granddaughter as a little troublemaker who had spoiled episodes.

"At the beginning of the whole drama she was avoiding me, saying mean things like that she hoped Dan would never forgive me…But now…all she was doing was trying to put us back together and…I can say that Dan's features in her are coming to surface."

After they had spent the entire afternoon together Blair prepared to leave.

"I don't live here anymore. Well, technically I do, but I spend less and less time here. Dylan and Clair on the other hand love the place, so be nice to the boy, mother."

Eleanor had softened with the years and the stress from work was completely gone. When she walked her daughter to the elevator and they hugged and kiss again, she couldn't hold her tears again.

"I just can't help but think what would have happened if you didn't come with me in France that summer…You'd have been spared from all the drama and everything…"

"Mother…" – Blair was comforting her. – "It's in the past, and let's not think about it anymore."

…..

While Blair was meeting her mother, Clair and Dylan were out too and Dan was writing at home. The door opened and he didn't even look to see who was coming, assuming that it must be some of the children or Blair.

"Congratulations" – The familiar voice made him turn his head. Serena walked in the loft, wearing long black fur dress, looking more and more like Lily with every day she was aging.

"Hello. Thank you." – He stood up and they shook hands.

"When did you plan to share the news with the rest of the world?" – She asked and sat down on the sofa.

"Do you want something to drink?" – He asked. He wasn't expecting any other answer but alcohol, even though it was almost seven pm. He filled two glasses with cognac and before he even knew Serena emptied the glass. He poured another one and sat opposite of her.

"I don't know, whenever Blair is ready" – He took a sip.

"Of course. It is always Blair" – She smiled and emptied the second one.

"She is the pregnant one so she decides when she would share the news with more people." – He said observing how she poured another glass almost to the top. Her fur coat got a bit opened as she crossed her legs and he saw that she was wearing some luxurious gown underneath. She was either going somewhere afterwards or didn't even go home the previous night.

"How Dan? How did this happen?"

"Are you asking about the process of the conceiving?" – He smiled.

"Oh please!" – She rolled her eyes. – "How is it possible. You come back, she is single, wham bam you got back together, forgetting the entire shit you have put yourself into and everything is fine" – She run her hand through her head. – "Do you love her that much…to get over everything?" – Dan was looking at her for some moments unsure how to answer the question.

"I guess is like some wicked repeat of history. Like my Dad and Lily."

"I fucking knew you'd mention them. My mother is not a saint and Rufus is boring. Just like Blair who is going to fuck your life once again and you'd whine and write a book or drink with your son and daughter trying to feel alive and young" – Dan was just observing how easily she was getting drunk in less than ten minutes.

"Why are you here Serena?" – He asked. – "I thought we set things clear years ago."

"I am here, because my sick inner little girl still has feeling for you!" – She cried. – "I wanted you to be mine. And you just…were I dumb? Not intellectual enough for you? I didn't like the crappy black and white movies like you two did? I can assure you I loved you more than she ever did. First…." – She was passing the border from tipsy to drunk. – "Did she even notice you first? No. All she was seeing in you was just a bad dressed Brooklyn kid. Maybe you had a way of talking so she was listening to you, but Chuck was and always, remember this, always be the one who will have her heart completely. Second…" – She was already having probably a fifth glass and was walking back and forth the room, trying to take off her heels. – "I took your virginity for fuck's sake, right there!" – She pointed to the bedroom and giggled. – "Third, you are not in love with her, but in the idolized version of her you created in your books. Don't think that I don't read them. I do! All of them, and I feel like vomiting because every fucking major female character is goddamn Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Aren't you sick?" – She sat on the edge of the sofa and took of her long fur coat. – "Look at me!" – Her dress was expensive and suited her prefect. – "I don't even go home anymore. Chuck told me about this, and killed every hope in me"

"Serena" – Dan stood up from the armchair, disturbed from her speech, yet he felt bad for her. – "Stop drinking" – He took her glass and put it aside. – "What is wrong with you?" – He sat next to her. – "Why are you doing this to yourself? You have a child to care about, and I'm sure there are plenty of men who'd kill to take you out."

"I don't want the plenty men. I want you. I want you to love me, to want me. Me! Like before. Like before Blair. Before she stole your look away from me."

"I'll make you coffee" – He left her on the sofa. She was already too drunk and she laid down, still sobbing.

"She took everything from me!" – She said.

"I'm sure she didn't" – He added.

"Yes she did."

"Haven't you thought, that you were very privileged your entire life? Money, clothes, people were simply falling in love with you, you were popular…Blair…" – He placed the cup of coffee on the table and sat on the armchair again.

"I know!" – She cried with irritated voice. – "Poor little rich bitch had to work hard for everything. I know. She will never forgive me about Nate, or about her mother preferring me for everything, or Yale, or other things…I can't live with that anymore. How many more times do I have to apologize to her?" – She stood up when Dan reminded her to drink the coffee.

"Disgusting!" – She mumbled but still took a sip from it. - "I just want to know…when exactly you stopped loving me?" – She asked.

"Serena…" – He sighed. – "It's been so long…"

"Just answer me!" – She said and pushed the coffee aside and got herself another drink.

"Honestly, I don't remember."

"Liar!" – She smirked. – "I'll tell you when!" – Dan really couldn't endure her annoying rambling but he didn't say anything. – "I was a kid. What the hell I knew about love, and somehow between my _many _boyfriends, you probably gave up and your eyes opened and you saw her. She is pretty, I don't say she isn't" – She shrugged. – "And hey she is smart and reads a lot…not just magazines but actual books and she understands your eternal melancholy because she has always been that way, but unlikely you she knows how to act and how to cover it with her control freak behavior. That's when!" – Serena ended her monolog.

"Well…that's a good observation" – He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"My mother put this clear for me, so these are her words" – She was looking at him with semi closed eyes. – "Your daughter hates me!" – She started a new topic.

"I'm sure she doesn't!" – He replied.

"In fact…" – She rose from the sofa and put her coat on. Dan stood from his armchair too.

"Is your town car here? – He asked her.

"In fact, if I try to seduce you, she'd rip my heart of!" – Serena sighed.

"Should I call you a cab" – He didn't answer her drunk rambling.

"I am not leaving." – She said and they were standing opposite each other. – "Do you ever think of me" – She tried to sound lovely.

"No, Serena I don't. I also don't know where this conversation leads. I love Blair, I love her for almost thirty years and please, just stop this. It's not good for you or for me or anyone."

"Pathetic!" – She said. – "How would you name the baby?" – She collapsed on the sofa again.

"We don't know yet" – He answered.

"We. Argh!" - She didn't hide her disgust. – "I hate you both, but somehow I don't. All I want is…Not to care." – She said and slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Dan looked at her before he picked up the glasses. He honestly felt bad for her and what she had turned herself into. While he was putting the glasses in the dish washer, Clair arrived.

"Hey dad" – She greeted him, but when she saw Serena laying on the sofa, her coat unbuttoned and her dress peeping from underneath she gave her father a strict look.

"What is she doing here?" – She asked with a voice that was sounding a lot like Blair's.

"Well…she came here to congrats us about the baby, but…"

"But Serena won't be Serena if she doesn't drink the entire bottle" – She said a bit louder. – "I don't like her around" – She said strictly.

"She is just…passing through bad phase"

"Her life is a bad phase, you should know…" – Clair didn't pick words. It made Dan smile.

"She needs help actually. Drinking is a problem."

"Dad, she is not a baby, she knows it, but if her own mother can talk her to that, no one can." – Dan nodded. – "Plus, it seems is her habit to come over looking for a way to stand between you and Blair."

"No…" – Dan said, afraid that the girl might have heard the conversation.

"You still trust her?" – She asked with an irony in her voice.

"She is kind of lost yeah, but…"

"She tried to seduce your son, what more do you want to hear?" – She covered her mouth the moment she realized what she had blurted out. Dan stared at her with the most serious face ever and asked her to repeat the sentence. – "You won't tell Dylan, would you?" – She asked naively.

"What exactly is going on between them?" – Dan asked.

"Nothing, Dad, she just kissed him." – She tried to make it sound less terrible, but Dan walked around the counter to the sofa and grabbed Serena's arm and she nearly jumped from the raw awaking.

"What have you done? – He asked her about Dylan and she wasn't even able to recall it. After several tries to make her remember she finally remembered a bit of the deed and started crying again.

"I thought it was you!" – She covered her chest with the fur coat.

In the middle of the drunk drama that Serena caused, Blair arrived back home. It took her a bit to realize what was happening.

"…and I thought he was you, because he looks so much like you and I kissed him"- She wiped the tears of her face. – "Sue me!" – She acted like a child. – "Are you happy now Blair? Really a baby, now?" – She tired to stand up when Blair walked to her, but she was too drunk and she failed.

While Dan and Blair were explaining to each other the whole thing why she was there and what exactly happened between her and Dylan, Clair went to her room. After half an hour or so, the loud conversation was over and the loft was quiet again. Blair walked into Clair's room and sat next to her.

"I hated her for so many years, but she is one of my closest people. Like a sibling. You love them and you hate them." – Clair was just looking at her, because she knew what her mother was telling her was some sort of an excuse why she was still tolerating Serena.

"Fine" – Clair rolled her eyes. – "Just so you know. She came here whining to him, asking why he doesn't love her anymore…" – Clair was actually waiting in the hallway the entire time, because she saw Serena walking in the loft. She admitted to her mother that she was overhearing them.

"Honey, I've heard it all before. I really am tired. She is drunk, sleeping on the sofa…"  
"You can trust him" – Clair said to her, not minding what she was talking about.

"I know" – Blair said and kissed her forehad.

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

While she was sitting in her office, checking the new e-mails Chuck entered the office.

"Good morning Mrs. Humphrey" – He mumbled cynically.

"Good morning Chuck" – She sighed.

"Can I sit down? Is it allowed for me to be in the same place with you?" – He pulled the chair and sat opposite of her.

"Chuck please." – She scoffed. – "Why are you here? Clair signed everything you demanded."

"I'm not here because of that. I heard you and Humphrey…are you actually serious?" – He looked down her stomach.

"Do I have to explain myself?" – She asked.

"You are crazy Blair! A baby? Now?" – He asked.

"So?" – She asked a bit annoyed.

"Congratulations then." – He mumbled.

"How do you know anyway? Serena told you?"

"Actually your daughter bragged about it, proud of her fertile father!" – The secretary interrupted the conversation for a moment, bringing them coffee. He took a sip from the little cup.

"You make me feel as if I did something wrong. I no longer have to tell you anything."

"Well thank God for that. Because we still might have been married and would have take care of another Humphrey bastard." – He was annoying her on purpose.

"I am about to go to the bathroom and vomit, and this time it won't caused by morning sickness, but you. When I'm back, please don't be here." – She stood up and left the office.

…

Chuck was not hoping that he and Blair would ever have a chance to get back together. He hated her for the secret and before that he was almost indifferent towards her, dedicating his life to Bass Industries. Their marriage was a farce for a long time. They were only appearing in public, not even trying to show how great and in love they were. It stopped being a fairy tale after several years. He was having fun with other women every time he would have went out of the city and she did what she did with Humphrey. Their habit of being together and the fact that they were deluded they belonged together was keeping the marriage still. That, and the money.

When Clair told him about Blair's pregnancy he was fine for half of the day. Then he went at Nate's telling him that he must drink the night away.

"You don't understand Nathaniel!" – Chuck mumbled drunk already. – "It's not that I want her back. No. You know what coo coos are doing? Laying eggs in another bird's nest! I will forever despise her for that. I don't want her back. It's Humphrey I hate. It's like he gave me the last kick."

"I don't think they bother with you man" – Nate answered.

"Humphrey is going to have another baby with Blair. Who the fuck is having children at that age?"

"It happened ok?" – Nate wasn't drinking and he hated that he had to spend the night in with Chuck. While he was diving his sorrow, Nate called Jenny to cancel their date.

"And the worst way to find out…Marie Clair throwing it in my face…I swear that brat is a punishment from God, as my father used to call her…."

Nate had a hard time to take the drink out of his hand, and in the end of the night Chuck fell asleep on the armchair.

…

After he left Blair's office he got into his town car, but he simply couldn't resist and told his driver the address of Dan's loft.

"Chuck?" – Dan said when he opened the door, seeing Chuck standing and looking at him as he was his worst enemy.

"Humphrey!" – He replied. – "Can I come in?" – Dan moved aside and he walked into the loft. – "So…" – He turned around when Dan closed the door. – "Are your children at home?" – He emphasized "your" and sat down.

"No." – He knew why Chuck came for.

"Third one on the way. I can't actually believe. At this age…good job Humphrey."

"Thanks?" – He said with questioning tone and offered him a drink but Chuck didn't want anything.

"Congratulations…" – Dan sat opposite of him. – "I'm actually glad. You know why I'm glad for Humphrey?"

"Surprise me" – Dan said.

"Because I might have still been married to your now fiancé, and she might have expected another Humphrey. For sure it would be hell of a work for me to raise another one. And imagine if this one that is on its way, tuns out just like Clair. It would have been my end. So congratulations."

"Chuck seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" – Dan quit his politeness. – "Am I the one that supposed to apologize you?"

"Humphrey, Humphrey…Always thinking the world revolves around you. Sad but true" – He chuckled quietly, something that was creeping people out since he was a boy.

"No, seriously. We had this talk. Things are the way they are."

"Are you trying to tell me that it's my turn to suffer now?" – Chuck gave him his darkest look.

"No. I just don't see the point of this. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I for sure don't want her back, because if I wanted her, she wouldn't haven been a knocked up middle aged woman."

"Please leave Chuck." – Dan stood up and Chuck smirked. It was feeding his ego to see Dan's chivalry coming to life, especially after he was insulting Blair. Dan suffered for a long time with the thought that Blair was once with him only because Chuck had rejected her.

"Who told you about this anyway?" – Dan asked, while Chuck was heading to the door.

"Your insane daughter. The only thing she got from me is the sick pleasure she feels when she hurts people verbally. You're welcome" – He closed the door behind him.

….

It's been almost eight months and Blair's belly was too big, and even though she had plans to work till the last day, her doctor convinced her to stay at home and rest. Dan refused to know the sex of the baby, and although she was dying to know (she had to prepare a nursery after all) if she was carrying a boy or a girl, she decided to be surprised on the delivery day. Dylan and Clair moved out of the loft, Clair telling them reasons like "too much teenage lovey dovey behavior is too much for her/ I need to be alone mother/Dylan and I have friends that would like to come over and not see a middle aged couple acting like they are 18". Eleanor was spending most of the days in her summer house in the Hamptons with Cyrus, so basically the penthouse was empty and Blair demanded for Clair and Dylan to go there instead to pay rent for flats with suspicious hygiene.

Life was good. She and Dan were enjoying their days, counting the days when the baby was supposed to be welcomed. They weren't rushing with the wedding, nor were making plans about it. The baby was more important.

"Valerie" – She said one day to him, while she was resting her head in his lap.

"Valerie who? – He asked.

"Valerie Danielle Humphrey" – She added.

"You already have a name, huh? – He stroked her hair.

"Harold Daniel Humphrey, if it's a boy" – She blurt another name.

"Do I get the chance to participate?" – He smiled.

"Let me hear?" – She kissed his wrist.

"Well…I like your choices. I thought Audrey would come as an option, or maybe Gregory or Elijah for a boy." – She laughed placing his palm over her face.

….

It was a week before Christmas and New York still hadn't been occupied by the snow. The baby was expected around Christmas as the doctor said and even though Blair was impossible in those last weeks, they were still at peace not expecting it.

She was demanding, hating him then loving him, wanting to kill herself whenever she would have thought of her figure, wanted macaroons at 3 AM, crying over Audrey Hepburn's death occasionally… Dan took it all like a man.

The morning on December 23rd, they were peacefully sleeping (Dan was actually curled on a small part of the bed, while Blair was possessing most of it) she just opened her eyes and her sharp cry woke him up.

"What's wrong?" – He asked confused.

"What could it be, Humphrey don't ask idiotic questions!" – She cried, unable to breathe from pain. -"Well don't stare like an idiot, call an ambulance or a cab, or Dorota…god damn it!" – She started breathing faster.

"Oh boy…this is it…I forgot about this…it's been long time ago" – He was rambling, putting his clothes on as fast as he could, and looking for his phone. – "I mean, we can do it, I can do it, it's been just a while, and I…where is my phone, I put it right here!"

"Listen to me Daniel Humphrey!"- She said with calmer tone. – "I will let you be hyper verbal till you die, but now I want you to fucking shut the hell up, and stop panicking!" – It sort of woke him up and he pulled himself together.

"Ok" – He sighed and walked to her. – "We can do this" – He pressed a light kiss on her lips.

…

In the private hospital where Blair wanted to have her baby, her room was neatly organized and ready for her. She was just sitting on the bed, fighting contractions every now and then and was waiting for her doctor to tell her when was the time.

On the way to the delivery room, Dan managed to squeeze her hand, and then the nurse pushed her wheel chair away.

…

It's been the longest six hours in Dan's life. Whenever he wanted to go near the delivery room and just ask how things were going, a nurse would have force him to go back to his seat and wait. Nothing was happening and he started to panic. Walking back and forth wasn't helping him at all, and when he saw the doctor coming outside the room he ran to her.

"Mister Humphrey congratulations. You have healthy baby girl" – He smiled and before he was able to say a word, the woman continued with a worried face. – "I'm going to be completely honest with you!" – Her words frost his blood. – "We are fighting for Blair's life". He was looking at her for some seconds before the hallway turned dark.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Blair Waldorf**__** is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side, distilled into one 95 pound, doe-eyed, bon mot tossing, label-whoring package of**_ _**girlie evil!**_

_**They are sixteen again. Blair wears her blue plaid skirt, white shirt and some of her hideous head bands, showing the world that her little brunette head was meant to be crowned. He is again the lost Brooklyn boy, stares around, noticing how impeccably snobby they all are. And he wonders what is he doing there, till Serena comes next to him, giggling and being her radiant self. But he stares at the little girl with slightly annoyed face and he can notice that she is angry with the whole world. He tries to ask Serena about her, but he can't speak. Voices are coming from far, and he can't really hear what they are saying. Blair just passes by him, and her face changes. For the first time, since he started attending St. Jude she looks at him with warm eyes, face a bit worried. Serena is still giggling, people passing by them, and all he can see is Blair's face. Finally she speaks to him**_

"_**I'm going to die Humphrey" – She says and he can't understand why she is saying that to him right then and there. – "I'm going to die, Humphrey" – She repeats and he can't say a single word. With the last atoms he lets go off Serena's hand and tries to reach Blair, still unable to speak. Right before he places his hand on her arm, she makes step back and she looks more miserable than ever. **_

**Unconscious…blood...pressure...check…pupils…pupils…**

_**Why this people here would say those words, he wonders. Blair is still within a reach of him, but his hands are so heavy.**_

"_**Blair…" – He manages to say incoherently.**_

"_**I'm dying Humphrey!" – She says a bit annoyed and looks at him sharply. – "Don't just stand there!" – She says.**_

**Steady….he's back…**

The doctor who told him the news about Blair thought he just collapsed, but when he didn't respond at all when she called his name and slapped his face, she realized it was serious. It wasn't a heart attack, just a huge shock that caused him collapsing and not breathing at all.

He was unconscious for almost a minute, and they were reanimating him. He opened his eyes, not sure what happened or where he was.

"Mister Humphrey, can you hear me" – The doctor asked him. – "Don't talk, nod!" – He commanded.

"Where is Blair?" – He almost whispered. They didn't answer him. The doctor and the nurses assured him that he must not leave the bed by any means.

….

While Dan was waiting in the hallway, the six hour long delivery finally ended with Blair giving birth to a baby girl. Everything seemed all right, maybe the hard time she had pushing made the delivery long, but once the baby came out, she started bleeding abnormally and right before she saw her daughter, she lost her consciousness. The panic rose to a high level among the doctors, because she was an older mother and the risks with her was quite bigger. The baby was taken away immediately while the doctors were trying to revive her and stop the bleeding. It seemed as she gave up the fight, and at one point her doctor thought that there wasn't a single chance for her come out of the coma.

The bleeding stopped and when the nurse came in to say that the woman's husband was walking almost neurotically outside, the doctor decided to let her colleagues take the case and tell him the truth. She had soft spot for the couple and even though she had doubts about them becoming parents in their late forties, she was sure they'd be fine. She knew she had to be bluntly honest with Dan. Like having Blair on the edge on life wasn't enough, Dan fell on the floor, not reacting at all.

…

_**She doesn't know why Serena is dragging this annoying Brooklyn smartass everywhere she goes. He isn't ugly, but…He looks at her weird like he knows something. Who the hell he thinks he is? Nobody looks at her quizzically. She is Blair Waldorf, people would sell organs to be her for a day, and him…He stares at her oddly, like he knows that she fakes her life, the way she carries herself like she owns the school, the way she talks as if she is at least ten times smarter than the rest of the students (and probably she is), as if she carries some big pain on her chest…**_

_**She goes a bit closer to him and he isn't so young any more. Serena is not holding his hand anymore, it's just them…the people around them have blurry faces, the voices aren't coherent and she sees he tries to say something. She wants to tell him to take good care of Marie Clair because she doesn't have anyone else but him and her brother. She wants to tell him to protect her from everything, especially from Chuck, or that Georgina's boy, and to make sure she has good grades, or to tell her that her mother was trying her whole life to make her happy and that she adored her curls…She wants to tell him that she doesn't regret anything…Maybe few things like leaving him for Chuck or not confronting her mother when she was younger…But she can't say anything of that…All she manages to say is "I'm going to die Humphrey" and he stares at her confused. She repeats it several times and when he tries to touch her hand she steps back. **_

"_**Blair…"**_

"Blair!" – A woman's voice called her name and she finally reacted, opened her eyes, unable to recall what happened. She was still in the delivery room she could have notice. She was just staring at the doctors unable to speak or move.

….

Clair, Dylan, Rufus and Jenny arrived at the hospital once the doctor found Dylan's number as the last number dialed from Dan's phone. He knew he had to tell Clair and Rufus. They all arrived in the hospital practically in the same time. Blair was already stable when they were there, but the news about Dan ware still unknown. The atmosphere was unsupportable till Jenny arrived.

"Will you lose those faces?" – She said sharply. – "They're fine! I just know!" – She hugged Clair and lifted her chin. – "Honey, a bitch like your mother can't just die easily, ok? And Dan is one of the most stubborn donkeys in the world!" - She said trying to comfort the girl. – "Plus, you guys have a baby sister now. Let's go and see her!" – She dragged them both down the hallway trying to distract them, leaving Rufus waiting alone in front of Dan's room.

…

Rufus called Lily, she called Serena and Serena called Chuck. It's been almost evening and Blair was stable, resting in her room, tired and practically couldn't talk at all. But for Chuck there was no possible rule that could keep him away. So after a long argumrny with the doctor, he simply walked in the room. Blair was sleeping but the loud entrance made her open her eyes. She was pale, tired and seemed literally like she came back from the dead.

"Blair, I can't stay much." – He sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Okay…" – She whispered. – "My baby…" – She whispered again.

"She is fine. You have a daughter." – He said, still holding her hand.

"And Dan…why he doesn't come over?" – She managed to find voice. It was the ultimate wake up call for Chuck and he let go of her hand.

"He'll be here" – He said. The nurse came in to warn him to leave the room, even though his two minutes weren't gone.

….

"The baby is healthy and sane. She is gorgeous!" – The nurse showed the little baby girl, sleeping peacefully in the crib, rolled in pink blanket. Jenny, Dylan and Clair were staring through the window, forgetting for a moment that Dan and Blair were practically fighting for their lives.

"Another Humphrey" – Jenny smiled. – "Look at her" – Her eyes were teary.

"Can we hold her?" – Dylan asked and the nurse nodded. She gave them sanity hats and gloves and brought the baby outside.

"Meet your big brother Missy" – She placed the baby in Dylan's arms and she opened her eyes instantly. – "See, she already likes you. She slept the entire day and now she opened her eyes for you."

While Dylan and Clair were meeting their sister, Jenny dragged the nurse aside and asked exactly how critical Blair's condition was.

"If she makes it tonight, the risk lowers down. But…the chances are 50-50. She lost lots of blood.

….

Dan was stable, lying in his bed. The doctor was stubborn and didn't even want to consider let him get out of bed. He just said that Blair and the baby were fine, nothing more and nothing less.

He wasn't sure how much time passed but he had to get out of bed. Unable to walk properly it took him probably ten minutes to find Blair's room. It was dark, probably around midnight. Jenny and Rufus went to the cafeteria to get coffee after they sent Dylan and Clair home. The hallway was clear. Serena and Lily also went home, after Rufus made it clear that they had nothing to do over there. Chuck left right after Blair asked about Dan.

"Mister Humphrey, are you insane?!" – The nurse hissed. – "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I have to get inside, please" – He pleaded and the pain was visible on his face. The woman already knew how much he loved his wife and the fact that he got out of bed in that condition touched her and she smiled.

"I will wait here, don't stay for too long. Afterwards I'm taking you straight to your room!" – She said. Dan nodded and opened the door.

Blair although weak, demanded her baby to sleep next to her, even though the doctors weren't so happy about it nobody was able to say "no" to her, mostly because they weren't sure how the night would go for her. He was observing them both for some moments. The child was sleeping peacefully in the crib next to Blair's bed, and although she was exhausted and had the palest face Dan ever saw, her left hand was holding firmly the crib as if her life depended on it. He sat on the chair, took her hand and kissed her inner wrist.

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

He was just observing them sleeping, still holding Blair's hand in his. It seemed like a dream and he wasn't sure anymore if that was real. She didn't wake up, so her hand was resting shrunken in his. It was hard for him even to move, but he had to see his newborn. He forced himself to stand up from the chair and walked around Blair's bed, where in the cradle the baby was sleeping. She was curled up in a fluffy pink blanket, with both her little arms above her head. She was tiny, with perfectly shaped rosy lips and a small nose and he couldn't help himself but run his index finger over her little cheek. It seemed like he was touching silk. The baby cooed but didn't wake up. Blair was still holding the cradle. The nurse opened the door and gestured him to get out, but he whispered that he need few more minutes. She closed the door.

"Hey you" – He whispered, lifting the baby in his arms. – "How are you?" – He kissed her little head. The baby opened her eyes and was staring at him with such focused eyes like she knew him perfectly well. – "Take care of mom, ok" – He said and the baby girl cooed again, sounding content. It woke Blair up.

"Where were you?" – She said with tired voice. He sat on the bed, still holding the baby in his arms and kissed Blair's forehead.

"I'm here" – He said.

"Now listen to me" – She tried to sit up, but the sharp pain in her stomach forced her to lie down again. – "If something happens to me…"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Blair" – He cut her words.

"Shut up Humphrey, I know what I've been through. I want you to take very good care of her. I don't have doubts in you, but you will have to provide her the best education, and don't let her by any means wear stupid clothes!" – She smiled. – "There is Jenny, so she'll help you"

"Blair, stop talking like this, please!" – He said, holding the baby in one arm and squeezing her hand with the other.

"It's just in case…" – She sighed. – "Also, don't forget about Clair, please"

"Blair…"

"I woke up and Chuck was here…where were you?" – She asked suddenly.

"Chuck was here?" – He asked surprised.

"Mhm"

"I…I was…"

"What happened?" – She knew that something was wrong. His face was paler than usual and the dark circles under his eyes were betraying him.

"Nothing…I just…I collapsed…when the doctor told me your condition."

"Humphrey" – She smiled. – "Stop being a girl"

"I'll try not to" – He sighed and kissed her hand again.

"Are you ok now?"

"Better than ever" – He sniffed in order not to cry.

"Where are the children?" – She asked another question.

"I really have no idea if anyone was here…" – She managed to lift a bit on her elbows.

"How serious was that collapsing?" – She was piercing him with her eyes.

"I'm fine now. I'm here."

"Humphrey!" – She hissed.

"I slept probably half of the day…I don't know. I don't remember anything…when you delivered her it was day, and I woke up just now…I sort of sneaked out…"

"Oh my God" – She sighed. – "Go back to bad, this instant"

"No. Few more minutes, I already have a nurse measuring my time outside"

She lied back on the bed and sighed.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" – She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes" – He answered, staring at the baby who was about to fall asleep again. – "Valerie?" – He looked at Blair.

"Maybe we should ask Dylan and Clair for opinion too…" – She smiled and closed her eyes. – "This one looks like you too" – She mumbled.

"Nah…all I'm seeing is Blair junior here. Look at the lips, and the way she stares, like she tries to tell me "Dad, I'm in charge".

The nurse walked inside again and asked him to leave the room, and even though he protested, Blair made him go and rest.

"I'll wait here" – She said, after he put the baby in the cradle.

"Promise?" – He leaned in and kissed her.

"When I want to stand you up, I'm telling you Humphrey. Now go to bed" – She kissed him back.

….

The following morning Rufus was still in the hospital, alone. Jenny went home to take a shower and to bring Dylan and Clair to the hospital again.

Dan was in his room, getting infusion because the doctor insisted on the "refreshment".

"I know where you were last night. What I've said Mr. Humphrey?"

"I had to" – He simply said.

"I understand, but you were in a state of shock, it's a miracle you didn't suffer a heart attack. And your wife is also in a very fragile condition."

"But she'll be fine, right?"

"She's a trooper. I checked her this morning, she is much better. Still, you will have to take care of her when you go home. The baby is incredibly vivid and healthy, you may be calm for that case." – Dan just smiled.

"After this…this infusion thing, I can go and visit her, right?"

"Yes, you can."

…

"How are they?" – Lily walked to Rufus, who was sitting in the waiting room, reading the morning paper. It's been a long time since he and Lily were alone together. Now they were mature people, but they both knew the feelings they had for each other were still there.

"Better" – He answered.

"Thank God" – She said and sat next to him. – "How are you?"

"I'm tired. All those tours and concerts and interviews. I'm old Lil. I need to slow down and just you know…be a senior citizen. Now I have another granddaughter. I guess I'll be around, watching her growing up, taking her to Central, so she can feed the ducks…teach her playing the guitar…"

"Can I join you?" – She smiled. They were separated for almost three decades, and although she divorced Bart Bass four years after he came back from the dead, Rufus told her that he needed time to accept the entire thing. That time never seemed to come. He was either out of the city with his band, or was avoiding her, still afraid that there might be some other Bart Bass who will always be better than him.

"I think you can" – He smiled.

"Thank you. Eleanor is on her way, Clair called her and apparently your granddaughter doesn't know how to tell news, the woman was beyond disturbed."

"Yes, Clair is kind of harsh. Now, excuse me I have to call her and Dylan. I'll be right back." – He left her sitting alone. He really had to call the children, but the truth was, he needed to calm himself down, because after all those years, Lily had the same impact on him.

…..

Eleanor demanded to speak to the doctor who delivered Blair's baby. She was furious and was criticizing their incompetence, threatening to sue them because her daughter almost died. When they explained to her the situation and that Blair was well, she calmed down and demanded to visit her.

…

Soon after Eleanor's scene, Dylan, Clair and Jenny arrived. Clair had a whole arsenal of flowers, stuffed toys and balloons. The news about Blair having a baby and her bad condition didn't let anyone think bringing her gifts. She didn't wait, so she walked in the room where Eleanor, Blair and the baby were.

"Mom" – She said with shaky voice, putting the flowers and the toys on the night stand. Blair raised her arms to hug her. And instead to be the other way around, Blair was comforting Clair.

"Come on, everything is fine! No tears!" – But Clair was already deep into her crying session. – "You are half Waldorf, and we don't whine. Are you listening to me?" – She was smiling, but Clair didn't stop crying in her shoulder. – "Hello, Humphrey, stop it"- Finally Clair raised her head.

"I thought…"

"I'm fine, honey. Look at your sister" – She brushed the tears from Clair's face.

"We saw her yesterday…and…she's pretty" – She sniffed. Eleanor was holding the baby in her arms. – "Did you pick a name?"

"I though… I thought Valerie Danielle…"

"No Audrey?" – Clair asked.

"No Audrey."

"Well, Valerie sounds good. I like it."

….

"Can I come in?" – Dylan knocked on the door. Blair welcomed him and he walked in. Eleanor and Clair were still amused with the baby. – "You scared us all, Blair" – He said.

"I'm sorry." – She sighed. – "Is Dan ok?"

"He's fine" – He said.

"I told him, and I'm gonna say this to you too. You must take care of your sisters. Please."

"You don't even have to ask me, that." – Dylan smiled.

"So, what you think of Valerie Danielle?"

"No Audrey?" – He asked too.

"What is it with you Humphreys?" – They both laughed.

….

A week later, Blair was home, in the loft, still weak, but she felt much better. Dan was doing everything, even though most of the time she was commanding him to just lie next to her and relax. At night they would have fall asleep – Dan spooning Blair, and she would have held the tiny arm of Valerie Audrey. Fortunately the baby was quiet at night, and during the day she was looking at both of them with her big black eyes, pouting the little rosy mouth. Also she was very content while she was in Dan's lap while he was typing on the lap top, when Blair was resting.

Jenny's old room was turned into a nursery, decorated by Blair's taste. The walls were painted in light yellow with drawn tiny field flowers, the curtains were milky white, and the cradle and the rest of the furniture were made from warm light brown wood. The girl already had too many toys and clothes (thanks to Eleanor and Jenny), even though she was just few weeks old.

Jenny was coming more often to the loft, dragging Nate with her, making an excuse that he wanted to see the baby, because she hated to admit in front of Blair that she was simply crazy about her niece.


	27. Chapter 27

Jenny Humphrey never got married. From some reason she was afraid of the marriage and was always seeking for reasons not to end up in a relationship that would have lead to that step. Besides that she was an important designer who had to travel often and work practically non stop, she was afraid to just commit to anyone. She hated the idea of people getting married just to get married or because their time was running. When she turned 40 she knew it was time for her to stop worry over that nonsense and just to focus on her work and herself.

Meanwhile Nate got married and divorced Serena in less than a year. She wasn't in touch with him back then, but she was only hearing stories about them or was reading about the golden couple in the magazines. She wasn't feeling anything, she was just absorbing those news like it was a Hollywood celebrity gossip. She was beyond that and it wasn't touching her anyhow.

But since she started dating Nate again, she felt her core became less rigid. She was known as a hard worker and a strict boss, a person who wouldn't just let people become friends with her in order to get some benefit. That's why she was surrounded with very few people who remained loyal to her.

She and Blair remained distant after the great secret about Clair was revealed, but once Valerie was born, Jenny's heart softened. She was spending more of time in the loft with Dan and Blair, playing with the baby, brining Nate with her so she won't have to deal with Blair's sarcasm. But it never happened. Blair seemed calm and content and didn't tease her at all.

The baby was adorable, was smiling to people from the beginning and wasn't torturing her parents at night. She was a true little angel. Jenny couldn't help herself but get inspired to make a baby line and while she was working on that she was constantly shopping for baby clothes.

"We should do this too" – Nate said to her once, when she was making a combination of a tiny dark red dress with black little shoes.

"What?" – She asked absentmindedly.

"Shop clothes for our baby" – He hugged her from the back. The women who worked at the store already made an assumption that the fashion designer was pregnant. The gossip started spreading faster than the light, and suddenly everyone thought that Jenny and Nate were expecting.

…

The day when Dan and Blair went to the doctor for Blair's regular check, Dylan stayed in the loft to take care of Valerie. She was especially fond of the boy, never stop smiling and cooing when he was holding her in his arms. It was Thursday and Jenny arrived as usual, to spend her lunch break with her niece. Dylan and Jenny had a nice bond, the boy always felt comfortable with his aunt and she loved him as if he was her own son. They caught up with their lives, although they were seeing each other quite often.

"Did you get used on this whole thing…and Blair?" – Jenny asked.

"I did…" – He answered.

"You know…I hated her for so long, but…don't get me wrong, she's…"

"She's right for Dan, I got it. Mom called the other day to congratulate him…" – He sighed.

"She was always the bigger and the stronger person…But she also knew when to let go."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…seeing dad with Blair makes me realize that…he and mom could never work together the way he does with Blair. They are too different people."

"Dan was always the dreamer, the one who was willing to suffer in silence, to write something about it. Liz on the other hand…she wants to have things now and wouldn't let herself waste her life on crying over someone."

"You're right." – He agreed.

"But Blair is really good for Dan. I never thought I'd say this" – She smiled.

The knock on the door interrupted their conversation and when Dylan opened the door he saw Serena waiting outside. Since that little drunk kiss she gave him, he was avoiding the woman, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"Is Blair here?" – She asked. Jenny came to the door and studied the woman with strict eyes.

After Serena walked inside, he excused himself, saying that he had to go, leaving the two women and the baby alone.

…

Serena was playing with Valerie, singing to her and talking with baby voice. Jenny was sitting opposite of her, observing her.

"So…" – She said to Serena. – "How's life?"

"Bad" – She changed her voice to normal.

"Is that so?" – Jenny replied, not losing the thread of arrogance in her voice.

"Can we please stop pretending?" – Serena added. – "Everybody knows about my drinking problem. Half of the time I don't know what I do or say, and the other half I'm trying to get myself to the state of not knowing what I'm doing or saying."

"Sorry to hear that" – Jenny said.

"How are you? How's Nate?"

"Not damaged after you, if may I notice" – Jenny smirked. Serena's face was sad and she wasn't like Blair, ready to toss a nasty answer. – "Sorry. I didn't mean to…you've always been nice, but I'm kind of used to be sharp to people"

"Jenny…I never thought I'd screw my life this much. I mean, I knew I'd end up like Lily, having several marriages behind, but…Now seeing Dan and Bair, being stronger than ever, and this precious doll being their sunshine…I fee, awful. I'm an awful mother. I haven't seen my boy for months, and all I was thinking was how to get back with Dan."

"I knew that" – Jenny said calmly.

"You did?" – Serena was surprised.

"You were always the nice one, the kind hearted one. But you are selfish. I don't know how you actually hoped that he'd come back to you…but…maybe you should just give yourself a break. If I were you, I'd go to my son, spend some quality time with him, stop drinking and try to act according to my age."

"You're right" – Serena added quietly. – "I hope you and Nate are good. I screw it with him too…"

"Serena, one thing that doesn't concern me is Nate's ex girlfriends. If I have to think why you broke up, if he loves you or not…I'll go insane, and I don't intend to"

"He doesn't love me!" – Serena replied. – "We got married after a capricious four months of dating and it was a mistake, we both knew we were doing. I'm not what he needed and he always was amazed by fierce women…like you."

…

Serena didn't stay for long. When she was leaving, she hugged Jenny.

"I think I'm gonna go to Switzerland to see my son, these days. I won't come back soon…Tell Blair…nothing, I'll call her…from there."

Jenny closed the door and went back to the sofa where here little niece was waiting with her little arms in the air.

"Valerie, you are the most beautiful creature in the world" – She kissed her tiny fingers.

…

When Valerie was six months old, Dan and Blair started discussing their wedding. When Blair claimed she didn't want big wedding it surprised Dan.

"Humphrey, if we are doing this, let's do it just the simple way…just you and me…"

"No family?" – He asked, wrapping his arms around Valerie.

"Just you and me and a priest. Then we'll make a party for the family."

"Really?"

"Really" – She kissed him.

The three of them were sitting on the sofa. While the black and white movie was showing the credits, Dan and Blair were already asleep, and Valerie who was curled in a blanket on Dan's lap was looking at the screen wide awake, like the credits were the most interesting thing in the world.


	28. Chapter 28

It was a warm November morning and Blair was rambling through baby stores, rolling the baby carriage with Valerie in it. The baby was happily observing the streets and the people, when Blair stopped the car to get her ringing phone out of her bag.

"We are shopping…yeah…" – She kept walking. – "I don't know…I thought no dress, you know, something white but simple. Maybe a suit…What? Daniel, I swear if you wear one of your casual…The bride can wear casual clothes as long as they are white and decent. No flannel, did you hear me?" – She was talking with cheerful tone.

Suddenly somebody poked her shoulder and Blair turned around.

"How come you aren't fat?" – Georgina Sparks was probably walking behind her the whole time to check her figure.

"I'll call you back" – Blair hung up.

"Wow, Blair with another brat" – She smiled.

"Just because your son took my daughter out few times, it doesn't mean that we are friends."

"Easy there, new mom, that's my way of saying hello" - She walked closer to the baby carriage and leaned to see Valerie better. – "Oh dear Lord, another Humphrey. Except this one looks a bit like you." She knew that she was annoying Blair and it was entertaining her. – "So, if someone would have told me that my baby son would have dated your daughter…Don't worry, he's soft like his father, no traces of my bitchiness."

"I don't worry. Clair is mature enough to know who to date."

"I met her. She is a little savage I must say, but I kind of like her. She's one of those who mouth back…unlikely my son. God, the boy is soft, it kills me." – She mumbled the last sentence. – "So Blair…a wedding huh?" – She teased. Blair tried to stay cool, but she knew that Georgina already knew.

"Look, it's not a big thing…"

"Not a big thing? He is like mad about you since…god knows when and it's not a big thing?"

"Can't believe I'm having this conversation with you in the middle of the street!"

"Well, get used on that, we might become family" – Georgina teased her.

"Ok, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. This is a small wedding, which would be nice from you not to bark around about it, especially not to people who might tell my daughter."

"Ok, I knew you were both the special ones, the pretentious fuckers, but hiding it from your daughter, why?"

"Because, it'll be a private ceremony with an after party, that's when the guests will find out. It'll be just me, Dan and a priest. Is it clear now?" – Blair was trying to keep herself from shouting.

"For a bride you are kind of hysterical. But it's ok honey, brides always are. Nice chatting with you" – She stroked Valerie's head and the baby smiled to her.

"Hey…don't smile to that woman!" – Blair said with annoyed voice to her daughter. The baby kept smiling and Blair smiled too. – "Let's buy you a decent dress, you're gonna be a maid of honor."

…..

"Listen, don't tell anyone, but Dan and Blair are planning a secret ceremony. They'd say it's just a pre Christmas party, but it's gonna be a wedding." – Clair told her brother.

"Who told you that?" – He asked.

"I have sources" – She tried to hide it – "Leo's mother. Apparently Blair told her to keep it a secret, but that woman's mission is to fuck my mother's nerves. So, what we gonna do is…"

"We?!" – Dylan closed the newspaper. – "I don't like the idea…"

"They can't get married without me or you, or my grandmother, or grandpa or Jenny...And stop being such a goody good."

"All right" – The boy sighed, knowing that going against Clair's plans was futile. – "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll change the invitations an hour earlier, so we'll crash the wedding."

"Your mother is going to explode, you know that right?"

"Dylan Humphrey! I am not going to change my mind. Stop being you for a day and help me!" – She commanded.

…..

On December 24th the loft was ready for the upcoming party Dan and Blair were organizing. She was wearing silky beige long sleeved gown, combined with yellow diamond long earrings and vintage curled hair.

"You look like Katherine Hepburn" – Dan tried to kiss her but she stepped back.

"Humphrey, no kissing before the wedding! You'll ruin my make up. Plus burgundy red lipstick doesn't go with your tan." – She winked.

"Ok then, a kiss on the shoulder" – He leaned and pressed his lips over the silk of her dress.

Dan was wearing simple black suit, white shirt and a skinny tie.

"Look at us!" – She said. – "I had two weddings, trying like crazy to keep up with traditions, like no seeing the bride…"

"Third time luck"- Dan smiled.

"Definitely"

"Val fall asleep"

"Well, so much from the maid of honor" – They laughed. – "The priest should be here any minutes, so…are you ready?"

"Am I ready?" – He asked. – "The hell I am"

….

The priest arrived and he was surprised to see only the two of them and the sleeping baby on the sofa. He was checking something in his notebook, when somebody knocked on the door. Blair and Dan looked at each other confused. They invited their family over for a party, but for sure it was too early for them to come at the loft. Dan went to open the door.

"Clair?" – Dan panicked.

"Hi Dad" – She grinned and walked past him and behind her was Dylan.

"Just before you both freak out, this wasn't my idea" – Dylan said quietly to Dan.

"I will kill Georgina!" – Blair cried.

"Oh mother, come on. Keep what you were doing. I just couldn't let you do this without us. I mean, it's not embarrassing, and you should stop acting like teenagers"

Dan and Blair looked at each other and they knew they couldn't do anything.

"You are getting a PhD in scheming, my love" – She hugged her daughter.

"Can we start now?" – The priest asked.

"Oh yes Sir" – Clair said pretty loud. – "All aboard"

"My sister really is a sailor" – Dylan mumbled smiling.

….

So the ceremony started, Clair was standing on Blair's left, holding her baby sister in her arms both being brides maids, and on the right Dylan was Dan's best man.

"_**I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" **_

Finally Dan kissed his wife, now officially Blair Cornelia Waldorf Humphrey. The family just got bigger and the loft from an abandoned place for years finally embraced the Humphreys. While they were congratulating and drinking the first sips of Champagne, the door opened and inside walked in Rufus, Jenny and Nate, Eleanor and Cyrus, Dorota and Vanya.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, shame on you!" – Her mother shouted. – "Are we late?"

They already knew about the wedding, but Clair was smart enough to write the time on the invitations so they arrived just when the wedding was over. They started congratulating the newlyweds, and soon the caterers arrived.

…

"You don't look like a middle aged woman Blair!" – Jenny said to her. -"Congratulations!" – Blair was hesitating not knowing if Jenny would like to hug her or not. In the end Jenny leaned and hugged her.

"I'm really sorry for everything" – She whispered to her sister-in-law.

"We won't talk about it anymore. You look like Katherine Hepburn in this gown."

"It's my mother's vintage design, thanks."

"Make him happy!" – Jenny said to her and walked back to Nate.

The party was lovely, the entire family gathered together, drinking, having fun in the tastefully decorated loft (by Blair's taste of course) with huge Christmas three and refreshed walls and furniture.

Dan was carrying Valerie in his arms, because she was refusing to fall asleep anywhere else. Blair was chatting with her mother, Vanya and Dorota, Dylan, Jenny, Nate and Clair were giggling by the bar and Cyrus and Rufus were having a deep discussion about the Beatles.

"I love you. You know that right?" – Blair walked to Dan, who was sipping his champagne with one, and held sleeping Valerie with the other hand.

"I know now!" – He smiled and leaned for a kiss. – "I love you too"

…

"Where did you get that rock Nathaniel?" – Clair asked impersonating Chuck's voice.

"Kiddo, I'm gonna ask Jenny to marry me" – He smiled.

"Oh no, Nathaniel, you'll broke so many hearts!" – She teased.

"You are really sounding like Chuck, but stop it, it creeps me out!"

"Go get her tiger! Oh man…do I have to call you Uncle Nate?"

"I swear to God, if you call me Uncle Nate…" – They laughed.

…

Once they had their group photographies, the photographer asked the Humphreys to pose together. Dylan, Blair, Dan and Clair who held Valerie who woke up finally, smiled for the camera. (Later that picture became a huge portrait that was hanging in the living room).

When they were all leaving, Blair caught Dylan's arm:

"Take care of this little lunatic. Keep that Leo guy on the eye!" – Dylan smiled and hugged his step mother.

…

Rufus, Jenny and Nate were driving in Jenny's town car, and before it turned to take Rufus to his hotel he told the driver another address.

"What?" – The old man asked when Jenny looked at him with a smirk. – "The romantic atmosphere took over me…"

The car stopped in front of Lily's building.

"Good night kids!" – He said and left.

…

When the town car stopped in front of Constance Billiard School, Jenny scoffed.

"What are we doing here?" – She asked. Nate took her out of the car and told the driver to go. It was quiet and cold night and they were standing in front of the empty school.

"I know you'll say it's cheesy and idiotic, but this is where we first met, so…" – He kneeled and opened the box with a pink diamond ring in it.

"Are you…what?" –Jenny's face looked as innocent as when she was fourteen years old. She could have sworn that moment won't ever happen to her, because she was fully aware that she was obnoxious and self sufficient and that most people hated her.

"Jennifer Humphrey, will you marry me?" – Nate asked charmingly looking at her with his big blue eyes, still having his young spirit and charisma.

"Oh my god" – Jenny covered her mouth, giggling. – "Yes"

…

A week later, Dan, Blair and Valerie were resting in a private resort in the Dominican Republic. It was sunny, warm, paradise like and nothing like the snowy New York.

"Are you planning to divorce me Humphrey? Why here?" – She asked.

"I'm not planning to divorce you Humphrey!" – He put Valerie down in the sand and sat on Blair's deck chair. – "Because, I wanted to punch myself for not having a passport that night…you know when you were wearing leggings and…Because if I had it…I'd have come with you…" – He leaned and kissed his wife.

"But here we are now…it's even better!" – She smiled in between kisses.

…

When Dan took the baby in the water with him, Blair opened his notebook where he was writing outlines about his stories and books and read:

"THE OTHER HUMPHREY"

It was just a title, but she knew that he planned to write another book. She smiled and put the notebook back in the bag, took off her sunglasses and run to her husband and daughter who were goofing in the ocean. Life was good.

THE END


End file.
